Lost Love
by emackenzie
Summary: The Chosen are done, things seem calm, but what happens when the faces of the past return, and threaten to destroy the future?  Where do the Techno's fit in, and who of the original Mallrats is still alive?
1. Part 1

_This was the first story I ever wrote, so its over eight years old. It's based off The Tribe, and takes place around the end of Season 3, with my own twist on the Techno's. It's rough, and old, but I'd like to think my writing has improved over the years, so feel free to bash it and move on to Trail and Heartache._

**Part 1**  
>It was getting close to winter, the mallrats where sure of that. Night was coming faster every day and the air was getting colder, without an up to date calendar they used the weather to tell the seasons. Everyone had started to do more things inside. Ebony and Lex were sitting together talking about the new security measures that were going to be taken. Tai-san, Salene and Trudy were on the other side of the room, teaching a group of kids the A, B, C's. While Bray and his soon to be wife, Amber who is about 8 months pregnant, were watching over them all.<p>

"Bray you know I think we should wait." Amber said looking him in the eye.

"Amber, we have been over this time and time again. I really have a good feeling about this." Bray said taking Amber's hands and kissing them. "And anyways you will look great in our wedding picture. No one will be able to tell you're pregnant." Bray said joking around.

Amber pulled away from Bray. "I don't find that very funny, and it's not that, it's something else." Amber said as Bray came up behind her.

"Well then what is it?" Bray asked.

* * *

><p>"Just because the Chosen are done, doesn't mean that we don't have other Tribes to worry about. I really think we need to finish getting the generator running and install some cameras." Ebony told Lex. She had been pushing this idea for weeks, and she knew that Jack was close to fixing the backup generator, which meant they could have some power back, at least enough for cameras. But she could tell that he was distracted. His eyes were locked on Tai-san and nothing else. "You know, that fact that you're going to be a father, really is unbelievable."<p>

"Yeah sure, whatever you think is best." Lex said still watching Tai-san.

Ebony had to laugh. Lex wasn't listening to a thing she was saying and she had just gotten permission to go ahead with her project. He just didn't know he had given it. "Where are Alice and Ellie?"

"I don't know, try the café." Lex said looking when she started to laugh. Ebony had been acting strange, Lex thought. But then again she was Ebony. Everything she did was strange.

"That's very good kids. You are all leaning very fast." Tai-san said to the small kids sitting in front of her.

"Tai-san you should go rest." Salene said looking at her friend.

"I'm fine, really. Lex had me go to bed early last night. Things are fine. But I think I'm going to go get something to eat," Tai-san said getting up.

"Tai-san is everything all right?" Lex asked with a worried face.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go eat." Tai-san said with a smile.

"I'll come with you" Lex said walking over to her and taking her hand.

"Isn't it nice Tai-san?" Trudy asked her. "To have some one worry about you," Trudy said with a smile as Tai-san a Lex started up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jack was walking around outside, trying to clear his mind of all that had happened. He still couldn't understand Ellie. She said she loved him but couldn't be with him. Then Luke left and Ellie said she wanted to be with him. How could Ellie toy with him like that? It had hurt him so much to see her kiss him, to watch her with him. But now that Luke is gone, Ellie is looking for a way to get back with Jack, she had been trying to set things straight and make them alright. But does he want her back?<p>

"Dal I wish you were here. I really need someone to talk to." Jack said looking up at the sky. He knew that he would give anything to have his best friend back, the person that understood and listened to him better than everyone else.

"You can always talk to me." A female voice came from behind Jack.

Jack turned around, expecting to see a mallrat, someone he knew, but he was taken back when he looked at the girl. She was dressed in black with a dark blue cape around her. Her face was hidden in the shadows. Jack could tell that her hair fell just below her shoulders and she had a braid that went from the top of her hair and behind her ear.

"Oh Jack, it has been so long." She said stepping forward to revile her face.

"Danni! You're alive, how?" Jack asked giving her a hug.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**  
>"You sound so surprised to see me." Danni said.<p>

"Well no one has seen you since. Well that day at the beach, when the Chosen took you." Jack said pulling way to look at her. "So much has happened since you were taken."

"I know and a lot has happened to me," Danni said taking her cape off to revile a baby on her back. "It is my son, Johnny." Danni said as she took him out of the sling on her back. "He is about three months old."

"You have a son." Jack said looking at the little boy.

"So how is everyone? How's Ellie?" Danni asked knowing that Jack and Ellie must be a couple by now but to her surprise Jack's face went blank. "Oh I'm sorry I just thought that well…"

"It's okay, you've been gone. Come inside everyone will be so happy to see you." Jack said walking Danni into the mall.

"Amber you have to tell me what is going on." Bray said turning her around.

"Bray I love you and I always will." Amber started.

"But, I can feel a but coming along," Bray said looking her in the eye.

"But there is still-" Amber said getting cut off.

"DANNI!" Patsy and Cloe both yelled at the same time. They got up and ran to her and Jack who had just entered the mall.

Bray and everyone else went running to her and Jack. That left Amber standing on the balcony. Everyone else was asking Danni where she had been, what took so long for her to come back and every other question you could think of.

"Hey guys chill," Jack said putting his hands up. "Danni has something she wants to show you." He said as Danni took her son back out of the sling.

"This is my son, Johnny." Danni said showing her old friends her small baby boy.

"He is so cute Danni." Trudy said picking up Brady.

"Wow Brady has grown to be the prettiest baby girl every." Danni said repaying the kindness she was getting. "Salene your hair is getting long. It looks great."

"Thank you Danni." Salene said putting her hand on her hair that just reached her shoulders.

"So where are Lex and Tai-san?" Danni asked looking around.

"They went to get something to eat." Bray said making his way through the crowd.

"Bray," Danni said giving him a hug. "Well I believe I should go see them." Danni said when she pulled away from Bray.

Amber came down the stairs as Danni and the crowd started to walk toward the stairs.

"Oh hello," Danni said to amber with a smile. "I'm Danni."

"I'm Amber" Amber said.

Danni's face went white, as if she had seen a ghost. Well to her Amber was a ghost. She had heard many stories of Amber but she was told that Amber was dead. That she died in the explosion on Eagle Mountain. But here she was. Right in front of her and pregnant. Now Danni knew what Jack meant by, so many things have changed.

Nothing else was said. This is what Amber had worried about. She knew that Bray loved her. But he also loved Danni. Now she was back and with a baby. Could it be Bray's baby? The though made Amber sick. She was going to get sick. Right there and right then. Amber coved her mouth.

"Amber are you okay?" KC asked.

"I…I…" Amber said before she ran crying.

"Well I guess not everyone is glad that I'm back." Danni said walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Amber?" Bray said when he came to the bathroom. "Amber are you alright?"<p>

"I'm fine," she said opening the door and walking out. Amber was trying to hold back the tears but she know that Bray would see right through it.

"Amber what is going on?" Bray asked grabbing her arm before she walked off.

"Danni's back." Amber said pulling way and walking into their room.

"Amber it's not nothing, and I don't care about the past. I care about you and our baby." Bray said following her.

"Bray don't, I know that you have feelings for her." Amber said gathering some clothes.

"Amber, please be reasonable. Can we forget Danni?" Bray asked looking at her.

"I love you Bray but know I need to be alone. I'm not staying in here. I'm not staying with you and her, here." Amber said.

"Where are you going?" Bray asked looking hurt.

"The Eco-Tribe. I haven't been back there and I have friends I need to see." Amber said letting the tears fall down her face.

"Amber, you are pregnant. Don't be stupid. I'm not letting you leave." Bray said taking the clothes out of her arms and holding her close.

"Oh don't call me stupid! Everything is just happening so fast I don't know what to do." Amber said laying her head on his chest.

"You don't have to do anything. I don't know why you would even think that you had to." Bray said to her. "Amber I love you and only you."

"What if the baby is yours?" Amber asked pulling way to look at his face.

"Is that what is making you act all crazy? Amber if it is mine then we will figure something out. But Danni would have told me if she was pregnant." Bray said looking at her a giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"She has been gone for almost a year Bray. She may not have known she was when she left." Amber said wiping way the tears.

"Tai-san" Danni said when she reached the café.

"Danni!" Tai-san and Lex said when they saw her and her baby.

"Danni you're back," Ellie said. "Hi Jack." She added with a smile.

"Oh is this your baby, he is so cute." Alice said walking over to Danni and Johnny.

"His name is Johnny," Danni said showing him to everyone.

"I hope ours is that cute," Lex said grabbing Tai-sans hand.

"You're pregnant Tai-san. I'm so happy for you two." Danni said with a smile.

"Danni you must be exhausted." Tai-san said to her friend.

"Just a little." Danni replied.

"You and Johnny can stay in my old room. The bed is in there still. I'll take you." Tai-san said trying to get Lex to let go of her hand.

"You're not getting off the easy," Lex said pulling her back to him and giving her a kiss. "Promise me if you get tired you'll lay down?"

"I will." Tai-san said walking off with Danni and the baby.

"Great. Just as some things started to look up," Lex said when Tai-san and Danni were gone.

"Lex what are you talking about?" Alice asked walking over to the counter and getting a piece of fruit.

"Well who do you think is the father of that baby?" Lex asked looking at her.

Once Danni got Johnny to sleep she knew that there were going to be many question that need to be answered and many things she needed answered. She looked across the room at Tai-san. It had been such a long time since she had seen her face. Not just hers but Trudy's, Dal's and Bray's.

"So…" Danni said knowing someone had to break the silence.

"Danni do I have to ask or are you going to tell me?" Tai-san asked looking at the baby.

Danni know what she wanted answered but she didn't want to answer it. She knew she was pregnant before the chosen took her that day at the beach but she didn't want to believe it. "Do I have to answer you? I mean you should know." Danni said looking at Johnny.

Johnny looked so much like his dad. He had his eyes and they had the same smile. Although Johnny was so young you could tell by looking at him who the dad was.

* * *

><p>Pride and May were sitting with the Eco-Tribe. May was so happy. She finally got what she wanted but she could feel that something bad was going to happen. Thing were going too good to last much longer. She and Pride got way from the city, away from Amber. They were living with the Eco-Tribe. Pride had realized that he did love May, but May know that he still had feelings for Amber.<p>

"Are you okay?" Pride asked May when he walked her back to her hut.

"I'm fine why do you ask?" May replied knowing that he wouldn't be able to see through her act.

"Are you sure? You have been so quite." Pride said turning to her.

"So now you are saying that I talk to much!" May nearly shouted back at him.

"I didn't say that May." Pride said. "I only mean that you seem to far away like you're on another planet or something."

"So now I'm a freak. I give up Pride," May said walking into her hut and closing the door behind her.

May was so fed up with the whole thing. Pride knew she hated living with the Eco- Tribe. He knew why too. It all had to do with Amber. May know that at anytime Amber could come back to the Eco's and take over. Pick up right were she left off. She may even be able to pick it back up with Pride. May knew what she had to do. But she didn't want to do it.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**  
>"I'm going to go find a crib for Danni," Jack said standing in the café.<p>

"I'll come with you," Ellie said getting up.

"No, no you stay here," Jack said. He really didn't want to have anything to do with Ellie right now.

"No, I said, I want to come with you." Ellie said getting mad.

"Ellie I want to be alone!" Jack shouted at her.

Ellie knew that she hurt him but she really did love him. She wanted him not Luke. Well that is what she kept telling herself. Luke left her. Well he didn't leave he was killed along with the rest of the Chosen. Ellie knew he wasn't coming back and she need to move on and she wanted to move on with Jack. She knew Jack loved her but he was scared that she would hurt him again. Ellie knew that, she knew everything about Jack. But she only wished she had him now.

"I will be back before dinner," Jack said before he walked off.

"Ouch," Lex said looking over at Ellie. "That had to hurt. You know I think that is the first time, I have ever seen him yell at anyone."

"I'm going to my room," Ellie said walking way with tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Amber there is no reason for you to get all worked up," Bray said not wanting to let her go. "You should rest. Lets lay down."<p>

"No Bray. I told you I can't stay here with everything that has happened." Amber said pulling away from him.

"But nothing has happened." Bray said looking at her.

"No but something will," Amber said getting her clothes and shoving them into a bag. "I will have Lex walk me to the Eco-Tribe before sunset."

"No Amber. You're not leaving. I told you already." Bray said taking her hands.

"I will be gone for three days. That should be enough time for things to cool down." Amber said looking down at Brays and her hands.

"No." Bray said letting go of her hands. "I lost you once, I can't handle if I lose you again."

"You're not losing me," Amber said looking up at him. "I will be back."

"Amber, please, tell me what I can do to make you stay." Bray said knowing what she was going to say.

"Bray don't make this any harder then it has to be." Amber said trying not to cry again. "If you want I will be back tomorrow. But I need time Bray."

"I will take you then," Bray said pushing his hair out of his face.

"Bray I want you to stay here and take care of things. I will ask Lex." Amber said grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

Once Amber reached the café she didn't see Lex. Only Alice and the kids were in the café.

"Where's Lex?" Amber asked looking around.

"He when to see if Tai-san was okay," Alice said getting up. "Are you going some were Amber?"

"I'm taking a little trip to the Eco-Tribe." Amber said walking off.

"Amber wait," Bray walked chasing after her.

"Knock. Knock." Lex said when he reached the room were Danni, Tai-san and the baby where.

"Oh, hello, Lex." Tai-san said getting up.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked grabbing her hand.

"Lex I think you worry too much." Danni said with a smile.

"I thought you two might be hungry. So I brought you some food." Lex said handing Danni a plate.

"That sweet of you Lex, and I'm fine," Tai-san said giving him a kiss.

"Lex," Amber shouted from down the hall. When she reached him, she didn't see Danni in the room, she said "Will you escort me to the Eco-Tribe? I need to get away from here."

"Amber," Bray shouted when he saw her. "You're not leaving." He said when he got closer.

"Bray don't start with me." She said waiting for Lex to reply.

"Yeah sure," Lex said.

"Hi Bray." Danni said getting up from the bed.

The thought ran through Amber head again but this time she knew she wasn't going to get sick. Amber dropped her head and looked down. "Can we go now," Amber asked trying not to cry.

"Yeah. I'll be back soon honey." Lex said turning back to Tai-san.

"Bye Tai-san." Amber said with her head still down. "I'll be back soon Bray."

Bray took his hand and placed it on Amber chin and raised her head to look at her. He looked into her eyes and without saying anything he gave her a kiss on lips, as Amber let the tears run down her checks.

Danni's face went blank. She was hurting. Bray had just kissed Amber right in front of her. She had only been back for about and hour and he had already kissed Amber in front of her.

"I'll be back before tomorrows night fall." Amber said when she let go of Bray.

"Amber I love you." Bray said before her and Lex walked off.

Those words were like a sharp pain to Danni. Love Amber, ran through her head. She had lost Bray for good. Now Danni though she was going to cry. But she didn't want to show that she was weak. She had to tell Bray the truth. She knew that was the only way that things would every work out.

The air outside was cold. The sky was still dark and stormy. Amber knew it was going to rain. She had so many things running through her head that she didn't even hear Lex talking to her.

"Hey Amber are you in there." Lex said stopping in front of her.

Amber's eyes got really big and she shook her head. "What?" Amber asked walking forward.

"Are you going to tell me why you're leaving?" Lex asked running to walk by her.

"I just need time to myself," Amber said trying not to cry.

"Bray loves you Amber, not Danni." Lex said knowing the really motive for her leaving.

"Please Lex." Amber said in a firm tone. "I'm not in the mood for this. I just want to get the Eco's."

That was the last word that was spoken for the rest of the trip.

"I'm going to go." Tai-san said after Amber and Lex left. She knew that Danni and Bray had a lot that they needed to talk about.

"How have you been Bray," Danni asked sitting back on her bed.

"Fine." Bray said walking into the room.

"That is good to hear." Danni said looking up at him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Bray asked looking down at her.

Danni looked away from Bray. "The Chosen took me. I though you knew that already." Danni said.

"That's not what I mean. What took so long for you to come back Danni? We finished the Chosen months ago." Bray sitting in a chair by the baby.

"Johnny is what happened. Bray by the time the Chosen were gone I was ready to have him. I was on my own and no one was around to help. It took me forever to get enough courage to come back here." Danni said finally looking up at him.

"Well Danni, Johnny isn't three days old. What happened in those months you had all that time? We all thought you were dead." Bray said.

"Yeah well I thought Amber was dead or I never would have came back here." Danni said starting to cry. "If I knew she was alive I would have stayed where I was."

"Danni I thought she was dead to. But after Lex and I crashed at the beach Ebony-" Bray said getting cut off by Danni.

"Oh yes Ebony. It must have something to do with her." Danni said in a cold voice.

"Let me finish. Ebony came and took us up into the hills by the beach. I was unconscious and Lex left Ebony and me. Then Pride, a friend of Amber's, took us to the Eco-Tribe. There I saw her. I thought she was a ghost. But there she was Eagle, that's what they called her, the leader of the Eco's. I never thought that I was going to find her. I wanted to get help from the tribe to stop the Chosen and get you back. But Amber and I are still in love." Bray said as he remember everything that had happened. How she wanted to see Dal not him. But he made his way up and found out the truth.

"So after you found Amber you just stopped wondering where I was. What ever happened to me. I don't know why I even though I could come back here." Danni said getting up.

"Danni this is your home as much as it is anyone else's." Bray said getting up as well.

"I came back for two reasons. One to tell you that you and everyone else did a great job getting rid of the Chosen and to show you our baby." Danni said picking up a sleeping baby boy.

"Danni why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Bray asked looking at the baby in her arms.

"When was I suppose to do that? When you and Lex took off at the beach? Or when we were betting up the Chosen guards at the hotel?" Danni said looking at Bray.

"You should have told me that morning or even that night. You could have told someone else and had them tell me." Bray said getting mad.

"Oh and miss the look on your face." Danni said in a smart-aleck tone.

* * *

><p>"So has world war 3 broken out yet?" KC asked when Tai-san entered the café.<p>

"No. Amber left." Tai-san said as she sat down next to Alice.

"Bray just let her walk out of here? Or did he even notice?" Ebony asked coming into the room.

"Lex took her to stay with the Eco-Tribe for tonight. She said she would be back before sunset tomorrow." Tai-san said looking at everyone.

"Is that a good idea? I mean Pride and May are getting together and if Amber goes back May might come back here." Cloe said unsure of what the respond would be.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**  
>"May what's going on?" Pride shouted through the door. "You know I think that you're great. I would never call you a freak."<p>

"Pride just leave it." May said sitting down on her bed as Pride came in.

"May why won't you just tell me what is really going on?" Pride said closing the door behind him.

"I told you. I'm fine." May said looking up at him as he made his way cross the room.

"May I know better than that. Something is bugging you." Pride said sitting down by May.

"I told you Pride." May said with an icy look.

"Okay well if I guess it will you tell me?" Pride asked putting his arm around her.

"Pride just drop it." May said laying her head down on his shoulder.

There was noise coming from outside of the hut. People shouting. Pride and May got up to see what all the noise was about. When they step outside they saw a crowd of people over by the fire. They were all around in a circle. May saw Lex standing away from the crowd. Right then and here she knew what was going on. Amber was back.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it sis," Alice said when she walked into the room she and her sister Ellie shared. "All the Mall rats are together again. Well all the ones that are alive I mean."<p>

"All but Ryan," Ellie said with her face still in her pillow.

"Yeah I just wish Amber would have stayed," Alice said sitting down by her sister.

"What do you mean stayed?" Ellie asked pushing herself up.

"Well she had Lex take her to the Eco-Tribe." Alice said pushing her sisters feet up and laying back. "She didn't look to happy when she left. Her eyes were all red like she had been crying and Bray. Boy he wasn't happy about it."

"She left because of Danni and her baby." Ellie said putting her face back down in the pillow.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Alice said getting back up. "So what is brothering you?"

"Jack." Ellie said rolling over on to her back.

"Do you still think you can get him back after what you did to him? First he sees you and Luke kissing. Then walks in on you two having, well I don't need to say it." Alice said looking down at Ellie. "How could you even think that he would want you back? Ellie you remind me of Stephanie. Using a guy to get what she wanted. Always think she was in love but then something else would come along."

"How in the hell can you compare her to me?" Ellie asked sitting up with anger in her eyes.

"Well that is how you are acting." Alice said before leaving the room.

Ellie knew she was acting like she oldest sister Steph. She had used everyone that came into her life. But Ellie wasn't like that. She really did love Jack. But she loved Luke too. But she wasn't like Steph. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't dead like Steph was. She wasn't a speed freak. Steph did everything she could get her hands on. That is how she died. She ODED when Ellie was only 10. But she remembered it all. The night she came home burning up. Dad had taken her to the hospital but it was too late. Steph was dead before they even got there.

"Mommy eat," Brady said pulling on Trudy's dress. "Eat now."

"Okay honey what do you want to eat?" Trudy said picking her up.

"Nummys," Brady said reaching for food on the table.

"Brady here." Trudy said giving her some sandwich off her plate.

"Frank you." Brady said take the food and getting of Trudy's lap and running to sit with Cloe and Patsy.

"I still don't know how you do it," Salene said looking at Trudy.

"It's not that hard I have you and the kids here to help." Trudy said facing Salene.

"I know but we do all the things that aren't that big. You get all the memories and the things like that." Salene said taking a drink of water.

"Yes but I get to share them with all of you." Trudy said with a smile. "Brady stop it and eat your food," Trudy said looking back over that the kids.

"Can you image what they are going to be like when they grow up?" Tai-san said coming over to sit with Salene and Trudy.

"I just hope she is nothing like her dad." Trudy said rolling her eyes.

"I think we all hope that," Tai-san said with a smile.

"I can't wait until Amber has hers," Salene said.

"That's only if Amber comes back. I know she said she would be back but what will she do if Danni does stay here and the baby is Bray's?" Trudy said looking up at the girls.

"They will learn to live with it. Bray will have another child to look after and love. That's all." Tai-san said.

"He is the father of the baby isn't he Tai-san? Danni told you." Trudy said looking her in the eye.

"It's not my place to tell Trudy." Tai-san said giving a yes look. "Now I think I'm going to go lay down." Tai-san said getting up and walking away.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**  
>"I wish I never came back here." Danni said putting Johnny back on the bed.<p>

"Danni I told you this is your home just as much as anyone's." Bray said looking up at her with a shocked face. "Danni are you here to stay or are you going to leave?" Bray asked getting up knowing that is what Amber wanted him to do.

"I have only been her for an hour and you want me to leave already?" Danni said with an unreal look on her face.

"Danni why do you think Amber left?" Bray asked.

"I don't know, was she having a bad hair day or something?" Danni said with a smile.

"Danni don't joke around. I really love her and now she is gone. This is the first time we have been apart since I found her." Bray said with a hurt look on her face.

"I'm sorry but I didn't push her out the door. I didn't tell her to leave." Danni said getting up a grabbing Johnny. "I'll leave. I can see I'm just casing you pain."

* * *

><p>Jack was walking around the old part of the mall. Him and Dal had moved a lot of the stuff that they didn't need to this part. Jack remember how much fun they had had that day. Throwing things back and forth. Going through a lot of stuff. They really had gotten to know each other that day. Those were the days when Dal was alive and him and Jack did everything together. They were the best of friends.<p>

"Dal we made the best team," Jack said knowing that no one could hear him. "I really do miss you buddy. Things haven't been the same since you left. And now Danni is back."

"Hey Jack who are you talking too?" KC said coming up behind him.

"Oh hi KC." Jack said turning around. "It was no one just myself." Jack didn't want to tell KC the truth. He already thought of him as the nerd. He didn't want people thinking of him as a freak too.

"Oh well I wanted to tell you that Amber left." KC said sitting down on a little rocking horse.

"What, why would she? How did Bray just let her go?" Jack said looking down at him.

"He didn't she had Lex walk her to the Eco-Tribe. Bray wasn't very happy. I think it was because of Danni. Now that Danni is back and with Bray's baby." KC said looking up to see Jack's face. "I think that is what made her leave."

"Ya think?" Jack said deciding to stop looking for a crib.

"Well I just thought you might like to know." KC said getting up and walking off.

"Oh Dal watch over Amber." Jack said before he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Amber," Pride said making his way through the crowd. "Your back."<p>

"Pride it's so good to be back." Amber said shouting over the noise of the crowd.

"Hey, hey give her room." Lex shouted walking up to Amber. Everyone stepped back.

"Thanks Lex," Amber whispered to Lex. "I'm only back for tonight everyone. Lex will you help me to the room?" Amber said pointing up at the room that they had made a guest room for when Amber and Bray came.

"Yeah." Lex took ambers bag and her hand and helped her up the stairs and into the room. Pride followed behind them.

"Thank you Lex. I really appreciate you bring me here." Amber said going over to the bed and lying down.

"Amber what are you doing here?" May said shouting as she came into the room.

"May, honey breath." Pride said grabbing her hand before she got any closer to Amber and Lex.

"Well it's nice to see you too May." Amber said sitting up.

"Amber I'm going to head back. Do I need to come get you in the morning?" Lex asked putting her bag down.

"I can take her back," Pride said with a smile.

"Ahhh." May said and walked out of the room.

"Okay well then I will see you in later Amber." Lex said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Lex, tell Bray I love him." Amber said to Lex before he walked out of the room.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Pride asked when Lex was gone.

"I just needed to get away," Amber said lying back down.

"Why don't I go get you something to eat then we can talk." Pride said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Things keep getting better and better around here." KC said when he walked back into the café.<p>

"Did you find Jack?" Patsy asked looking up at KC.

"Yeah I found him. He was talking to himself again." KC said sitting next to Cloe.

"I wish there was something we could do for him. He has been like this ever since he got back and found out about Dal." Salene said walking over to where the kids were.

"Yeah but what can we do?" Cloe asked looking up at everyone.

"I know," Patsy said jumping up. "We can have a big party. All the mallrats together again."

"We tried that and it never happened." Tally said looking up at her.

"Well that's the more reason to do it again then." Trudy said joining in.

"I'm all for it." Cloe said looking at Patsy who was shaking her head in agreement.

"They will learn to live with it. Bray will have another child to look after and love. That's all." Tai-san said.

"He is the father of the baby isn't he Tai-san? Danni told you." Trudy said looking her in the eye.

"It's not my place to tell Trudy." Tai-san said giving a yes look. "Now I think I'm going to go lay down." Tai-san said getting up and walking away.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**  
>"Danni you can't leave." Bray said walking out of the room after her. "Johnny is my baby too. And I just found out and I will not let you leave."<p>

"Bray haven't you said that enough tonight?" Danni said turning around to look at him.

Bray grabbed Danni's arm and pulled her close to him. "Danni I don't want to lose you again. And I don't want to lose Johnny."

"Bray I don't want to cause you pain. I know Amber left because of me and Johnny and I don't want that." Danni said looking up at him. It had been such a long time since he had touched her. She had waited to feel him for such a long time.

* * *

><p>"Hey what's going on in here?" Jack asked as he came into the café and saw everyone gathered around a table.<p>

"Oh nothing," KC said getting up and walking away from the table.

"Yeah sure KC. What is really going on guys?" Jack asked kinda getting mad.

"We were just talking about Bray and Amber and what we should all get them for their wedding." Trudy said trying to make it sound like she really meant it.

"Oh well that's cool." Jack said sitting down at a table by Cloe.

"Yeah well I'm going to go see Bray. I have to ask him about my classes for basketball." KC said knowing what he was suppose to go do.

"I'll come with you," Patsy said getting up.

"Okay you two be good." Salene said before the kids were gone.

"Well I think I should go talk to Ellie. We kinda got into it earlier." Alice said getting up and leaving the room.

"Jack is every thing all right?" Trudy asked walking over to sit by him.

"Yeah. No. I don't know." Jack said putting his head on his arms, which were laid out on the table.

"Is it about Ellie?" Cloe asked looking up at him from across the table.

"Yeah. I don't think I can take it if I get back with her." Jack said sitting up in his chair.

"Well then don't Jack. What's important is if you're happy or not. You shouldn't let all of this stuff with her get to you. You should just work on making yourself happy." Cloe said smiling and shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing.

"I know I should be but I keep remembering the night when Ellie and I were talking to each other on the walky-talkies. When she called me beautiful. I have never felt like that before." Jack said sitting all the way back.

"I remember how that feels," Salene said getting up and walking over to sit with them too.

"Oh sorry Salene I didn't mean to." Jack said

"Its okay, I just remember what it feels like. But is also great to be able to know that you are free for when you find someone you really like." Salene said trying to make him feel better.

Cloe smiled up at Jack. "Jack will you come and help me with something?" she asked.

"Umm…yeah sure. I guess." Jack said standing up. "I can talk to Ellie later."

"Yeah I think pushing things around in my room will help you clear your mind." Cloe said laughing as they walked off.

"They're cute together." Trudy said as she watched the two.

"Trudy!" Salene said looking at her.

"What?" Trudy asked unsure of what Salene meant.

"She's a child." Salene said shaking her head.

"Every child grows up." Trudy said looking at Brady and smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>As Lex was getting close to the city he hared footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and was so happy to see Ryan walking with a girl about Cloe and Patsy's age. "Ryan!" Lex shouted as to began to run toward him and the girl.<p>

"Lex. Is that you?" Ryan shouted back running to him.

"I can't believe it." Lex said giving him a hug. "It has been so long since I've seen you. So much has happened. We found Amber and Danni came back today." Lex said as he started to ramble on about what had happened.

"Hey slow down." Ryan said looking at him. "You guys found Amber? Where? I thought she was dead."

"Yeah we all did. But we found her. She is back living at the mall but I just took her to stay with the Eco-Tribe, she use to be their leader." Lex said walking with him and the girl.

"Wait why did you take her back?" Ryan asked.

"Because Danni came back and with Bray's baby. See Amber and Bray are going to be married and Amber is pregnant with Brays baby. So she was going crazy today when Danni showed up." Lex said pausing for a minute. "I all must for got Tai-san and I are going to have a kid. Oh and Jack came back."

"Wow man that's great. You a father that is hard to believe." Ryan said looking at him.

"Yeah I know. You have to come back to the mall and see everyone. No one is going to believe me that I found you." Lex said.

"I can't believe how much of a gossip queen you've become." Ryan said with a half smile.

"Funny man." Lex said shaking his head. "So where have you been? It better not have been in the city the whole time."

"No we just arrived here yesterday. The leader of the tribe has some business in the city." Ryan said looking up at Lex.

Lex smiled over at his friend. He couldn't believe that he was here in the flesh. It was just so weird.

"So how…how are Salene and the baby?" Ryan asked.

Lex had forgotten that Ryan didn't know that Salene lost the baby. No one had seen him forever. "Ryan you should go see her." Lex said no knowing what to say to him.

"I was going to come by today, but we got busy setting up camp. Maybe I'll have time tomorrow." Ryan said looking down.

"That would be great because Amber will be back." Lex said. "Well I guess I will see you then. I have to get back to Tai-san." Lex said looking at him.

"Okay then until tomorrow." Ryan said giving him another hug.

"Yeah and don't think you can get away because if you don't come by then we'll come looking for you." Lex said with a laugh as he hugged him back. "See you later."

* * *

><p>"Bray? Bray?" Patsy said as they came down the hallway.<p>

"I think he is over here." KC said pointing down to where Tai-san's old room was.

"Danni I don't want you to leave." The kids heard Bray say to Danni. When they peeked around the corner they saw Bray and Danni standing really close to each other and Bray had his hand on her arm.

"Maybe we should tell him later," Patsy said turning around to walk away.

"No. I don't care what he is doing. He should not be alone with Danni. What about Amber or have we all forgot about her?" KC said getting mad. He turned to see what Danni and Bray were doing. They were just standing there looking at each other. KC knew something was going to happen and he had to stop it. "Bray I need to talk to you." He said walking around the corner with Patsy behind him.

"What is it?" Bray asked pulling his hand away from Danni's arm.

"Can we have a big dinner? Like the one we tried to have earlier but didn't happen." KC said.

"We want to cheer up Jack. He's been really down lately, you know the whole thing with Ellie and then with Dal being dead." Patsy said.

"Oh my gosh poor Dal." Danni said with her eyes being to well up with tears. No one had told her the news about Dal. No one had really told her anything since she had been back.

"That's a great idea but you guys need to check with Amber first. She will be back tomorrow." Bray told them.

"Okay thanks Bray." KC said walking away with Patsy.

"Bray. Hey everyone guess who I just saw!" Lex yelled when he walked into the mall.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Ebony, who was sitting the stairs asked.

"Hey everyone come down here." Lex yelled again as everyone came running.

"Well who was it?" Ebony asked getting up.

"Ryan!" Lex said. "He is coming by tomorrow."

Salene stood in shock. She couldn't believe what Lex had just said. She had looked for Ryan ever time she went outside, she had asked around and even thought about leaving the mall to find him.


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**  
>"What? Where was he?" Bray asked coming down the stairs.<p>

"I saw him on my way back. He was walking with some girl right outside of the city. He said that they just got here yesterday." Lex said walking over to him. "I was so surprised to see him."

Salene was still shocked when she asked, "How is he?"

"He is great." Lex said looking up at her and everyone else. "Pride wanted me to tell you guys Hi." He added as if his news about Ryan was nothing.

"How's Amber? Did she make it over there fine?" Bray asked walking up to Lex.

"Yeah she is fine. Everyone was happy to see her. Well that is everyone but May. She was throwing a fit." Lex said looking over at Bray. "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you Bray."

A small smile came across Bray's face. "That's great," He said before going to his room.

"Wow all the mall rats," Ebony said. "Something is going to happen and it is going to be soon." Ebony said as she walked out of the room.

"Do you think she knows something?" Patsy asked looking up at Lex.

"There is no way she wouldn't tell us." Trudy said. "Now we have things to do. Did you talk to Bray?"

"Yeah he said it is fine." KC said trying to act like nothing was up.

"Okay then lets get started." Trudy said walking away.

* * *

><p>"So where do you want this?" Jack asked looking down at the big black trunk.<p>

"In front of my bed." Cloe said biting her lip hoping Jack wouldn't think she was crazy.

Jack looked at her and then at the trunk. "Okay. We can do that." He said looking all the way across the room. Cloe's bed seemed even farther away then when he first entered the room.

"Are you sure?" Cloe asked. "I mean it's really heavy."

"Well you did ask a guy didn't you?" Jack said, regretting he had said it afterwards.

Cloe laughed at how corny Jack sounded. "Yeah I did." She replied knowing he felt stupid.

"You grab that end." Jack said pointing to the other end of the trunk. "And we'll lift on 3. One, Two three." He counted. With a grunt he pulled as hard as he could on the trunk only to lift in about an inch off the ground.

Cloe dropped her end and started laughing. "Jack come on. You've got to be joking me." She said looking at him.

"What?" Jack asked.

Cloe lifted her side of the truck easily and started to pull it towards her bed. "You've got to put power, Jack power into it." She told him putting it back down.

"Okay. Okay." Jack said allowing himself to laugh. He picked up the handle and pulled up as hard as he could. But once again it didn't come far off the ground.

"I'll move it." Cloe said trying to hold back her laugher. When she got the truck where she wanted she looked back at Jack. "You think you could also help me hang this curtain?" she asked.

"Yeah. What's it for?" Jack asked looking at it.

"A closet. Well for me. Patsy just throws her things on the floor." Cloe said looking at Patsy's side of the room.

"Why do you need a curtain hung up? I mean you could just not do it and have it all open." Jack said looking at her.

"I know. But I want to make this like my room was at home. I've even talked to Bray about getting a door that locks." Cloe said with a small smile.

Jack didn't say anything he just nodded his head and helped her.

When the two were done Cloe smiled brighter than Jack had ever seen her. That's when he knew something was going on that he didn't understand.

"Thank you so much Jack." Cloe said looking up at him. "I'm really glad you helped me."

"I'm glad I helped you too." Jack said smiling down at her. He felt as though he could stand there all day and look at her smile like that.

"Well I guess you should go and talk to Ellie now. I mean, now that we're done." Cloe said looking around the room.

"Oh yeah I guess I should." Jack said snapping out of it. "I'll see you later." He said before leaving her room.

Cloe smiled and turned around and looked back as Jack closed the door still looking at her. She was glad that she could help Jack right now. She hated to see him so sad.

* * *

><p>"Knock. Knock." Jack said as he opened the door to Ellie and Alice's room.<p>

"Oh Jack hi." Ellie said sitting up on her bed.

"Can we talk?" Jack asked knowing what he was going to say but unsure of what she would say.

"Yeah, anytime." Ellie said.

"Ellie I can't be with you" Jack said knowing that it was going to hurt her.

"What? Why?" Ellie asked with tears coming down her face.

"I can't trust you. You hurt me and I don't want that to happen again. I know that Luke is dead and he won't come back but I can't stand to think that you and he…" Jack said trying not to look at her.

"I understand." Ellie said still crying.

"I really am sorry Ellie but you have to know. When I came back all I wanted was to hold you in my arms. But then I saw you and Luke kiss. Then after walking in on you two in bed. It killed me. I couldn't take the thought of you two being tougher. Then Dal being gone I had no one to talk to. Amber and bray were always busy doing something about the chosen. Lex has never liked me. But then Trudy and Salene helped me. They made me see that I need to put myself first for a change." Jack said knowing how bad this was hurting her but he knew that he had to tell her the truth.

"Jack I said I understand. I think you can leave know." Ellie said laying back down.

"Ellie I had to tell you the truth. I love you but you hurt me time and time again and I never want that to happen again." Jack said getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p>"Here." Pride said giving Amber some food. "So why are you here Amber?"<p>

"I just needed to get way," Amber said taking the food.

"What did he do Amber. I can tell when something to bugging you." Pride said sitting down next to her bed.

"He didn't do anything that is the problem." Amber said wiping way the tears. "This girl came back and with his baby. Or at lest I think it is his baby."

"Oh Amber I'm so sorry." Pride said wrapping his arms around her and holding her. He had to hold back his needed to run from the room and go to the mall.

"When she came in he when running to her just leaving me standing there. I know he loves me Pride but I don't know if I want him to care for her child." Amber said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Amber you're jealous." Pride said rubbing her back. "For once I think your being normal." Pride said with a smile.

"I know but that makes me a bad person. I don't know what I would do when I find out that Bray is the father of her baby. I don't want it to be, I really don't." Amber said pulling away to look at Pride.

"That doesn't make you a bad person. I don't think any less of you than I did before." Pride said trying to get her to smile.

"That was rude Pride." Amber said hitting his shoulder. "I'm just glad to be some where where I have no problems.

"Well you might not have any but I have one I need to go fix." Pride said getting up. "If you need me I'll be outside," Pride said closing the door.

May was looking back and forth outside her hut. She knew what was going to happen. Pride was going to spend the rest of the day up there in Amber's room. Right when she though things were going really good with her and Pride Amber shows up.

"May where are you?" She heard Pride shout.

"I'm in here." May shouted back.

"What are you doing?" Pride asked walking up to her and taking her hand. "I've been looking for you"

"Well I though you would be with Amber for the day. So I decide to come back to my room." May said turning her back to him.

"Well I wanted to spend time with you May." Pride said putting his arm around her waits.

"Really?" May asked turning around to look at him.

"Yeah really." Pride said kissing her.

* * *

><p>"Oh Dal I wish you were here." Amber said. "It has been so long since I have heard your voice. Seen your smile." Amber started to cry. She could still remember the day they found day laying on the ground. He had killed himself so the Chosen wouldn't take him. Amber had held him in her arms until he was all the way gone. She wished that there was something she could have done for him. Is all Dal wanted was to live free. He had the dream of having a farm and making it his own. But know he could never do that. Amber felt the pain in her heart as she saw what had happened that day. Dal jumping off of the rail and landing on the ground. Amber running to him in tears. Then everyone telling her to leave him or they would to taken by the Chosen. But Amber refused to go. She knew that she would never see Dal again and she knew that it hurt Jack more than every. When Jack returned to the mall had lost Ellie and his best friend friend.<p> 


	8. Part 8

**Part 8**  
>Bray was in his room when he heard footsteps coming toward his room. He was picking up the clothes that Amber had not taken. He really missed her and she had only been gone for else three hours.<p>

"You okay man?" Lex asked coming into the room.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Bray said sitting down on bed.

"Well you do have a really big problem. Let's see. You find your dead love, which is now carrying your baby. And today your other love comes back with your baby, if it's really your baby." Lex said sitting in the chair that is in the corner of the room.

"What do you mean if it's my baby?" Bray asked looking over at his friend.

"Well she has been gone for about a year. If could be anyone's baby." Lex said looking back at him.

"She told me she knew before she was taken. Johnny is three months old so is all you have to do is the math." Bray said looking down at the clothes in his hands. "I just want to hold her Lex."

"Bray chill she will be back before you know it. And remember whatever you do she will know about." Lex said getting up and leaving the room.

"Shh." Danni said as she rocked Johnny back and forth. She was so happy to be back that the mall. But she knew she was causing Bray pain. She even missed Lane. She wanted to see Lane again. She knew that he loved her but she was still in love with Bray or at least she thought she was. When Bray had grabbed her arm she felt nothing but whenever she saw him she felt weak in the knees. Now Bray was here without Amber. She knew that is was her fault that Amber had left. And she felt really bad about it too.

"Danni there you are." Trudy said walking into the room. "I wanted to know if you would be joining us for the dinner tomorrow?" Trudy asked

"Umm…I don't know if I will still be here." Danni said looking at her.

"Oh well you should. It's going to be all the mall rats together again. And you are a mall rat." Trudy said with a smile.

"I'll see." Danni said.

"Okay well then I will talk to you later. Oh and don't tell Jack about the dinner." Trudy said leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Ellie are you okay?" Cloe asked when she walked into her room.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine." Ellie said looking up at Cloe and Patsy who had just entered her room. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah we are having a dinner tomorrow for Jack. Not just for him but for everyone. Now that all the mall rats are together again." Patsy said.

"Yeah sure I'll be there." Ellie said laying back down.

* * *

><p>"Bray are you in here?" Ebony asked has she came into Bray's room.<p>

"What can I do for you Ebony?" Bray asked laying down on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about Amber." Ebony said.

"What about Amber?" Bray asked pushing himself up.

"I'm worried about her." Ebony said knowing that Bray was going to get mad at her.

"Ebony leave." Bray said laying back down.

"No Bray hear me out. I don't think anything bad is going to happen to her. I think she is hurting inside and not just about Danni coming back."

"What gives you that idea?" Bray asked.

"Well when I talked to her yesterday she seemed far away. Half of what I said she didn't listen to." Ebony said.

"And your coming point would be what Ebony?" Bray asked.

"Never mind Bray. I don't know why I even thought you would care in the first place." Ebony said turning and walking out of the room.

Ebony knew something else was wrong with Amber. Ebony and Amber had somewhat become friends. Not the best of friends but friends. Yesterday when she was talking to her she Amber just seemed so far. But now Ebony didn't know what to do. She had though that Bray would listen to her but he didn't.


	9. Part 9

**Part 9 ****  
><strong>The day was coming to an end and everyone was in there rooms.

Bray was in his room laying on Amber's and his bed. He had been in there thinking about what Ebony had come to tell him. He had been picking at the feathers on the blanket. He never understood why Amber wanted this blanket and why she wanted it with feathers. Amber had been like that every since they came back to live at the mall. Every since she became a mall rat again. He knew Amber wasn't as happy as she was before the explosion. He could tell by the look in her eyes. She always wanted to be outside. But she didn't want to be in the city. Bray knew what was bugging her and he knew that was what Ebony wanted to find out. But Bray didn't want to come to terms with it himself. He wanted Amber at the mall not in the forest with Pride and the rest of the Eco-Tribe. But he knew that he would fight it. Amber and him were meant to be and he would prove it to her.

Ellie knew she messed up. She knew that when Jack left after he saw Luke and her kiss. Then he returns and finds them in bed together. Ellie was already starting to show and she knew the morning sickness would come along soon. She would not be able to hind it from Alice. Ellie had no clue of what to do. No one would want her when she had her kid. She didn't even know what to tell it when it asked about its dad. Your father was a bad man but I loved him. He was the reason for the death of many people including a very good friend of mine. Ellie shook her head as she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Jack knew everything was going wrong. Amber left and Danni was here. Ellie was locking herself in her room. Lex was going to be a dad and he found Ryan. Dal was still gone. Bray was more unsure of what to do than ever. There was something about Cloe that he couldn't put his figure on yet. And the rest of his friends were lying to him. Jack had no clue of what to do. He thought about going to live with Pride and May. There he would be welcomed or at least he thought he would be. He knew that he would never have these kind of problems with the Eco's. Jack closed his eyes trying not to think about what had happened in the last 24 hours.

Amber felt at home. The fresh air and not having to deal with little things. But then the though of going back tomorrow made her think about Bray. She loved him she really did but she didn't want to raise their baby in a world were there are no rules or anything else for that matter. Amber knew she would have to talk to Bray about this but she didn't know who she was going to do that.

Tai-san was fast asleep. Lex was laying by her thinking about what they would name their child. If it was a boy Lex would let Tai-san name it but if it was a girl Lex wanted to name it Kat after his sister who had died from the virus. Lex was so happy now. He had a wife and a baby on the way. Lex was just too happy for it to last much longer. 


	10. Part 10

**Part 10 ****  
><strong>When the sun came up Amber wanted to leave to get back to Bray. She wasn't feeling to well and the baby wouldn't stop kicking. She got out of her bed and got the things and when to find Pride. When she came to his hut Snow told her that he wasn't there. That he hadn't come back last night. He said he might be a May's. Amber knew that May had a hut on the other side of the tribe. When she came to May's hut she knocked softly. Pride opened the door.

"Pride I wanted to tell you that I'm heading back to the mall." Amber said when he stepped out side.

"Oh well let me get my things and I will take you." Pride said rubbing his eyes.

"No you can stay here. It is only a three-hour walk. I'll be fine." Amber said knowing he had slept with May and girls hate it when they wake up and the man they slept with is still not there.

"Amber I have to walk you back. I told Lex I would." Pride said getting mad.

"Oh Amber, I think it would be fun." May said coming out of the room with a small bag. "I haven't seen the mall in such a long time."

"Oh you would come along?" Amber asked with a smile of relief. "Okay well I'm going to go say good bye. Then I wanted to leave."

"Okay then we will go in five minutes." May said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Back at the mall Danni was up gathering some things. She knew her and Johnny had to get out of there ASAP. She had missed everyone and still didn't get to see everyone but she didn't want to put them in danger. She had too many things to hind from her old tribe that if she stayed to soon then they would find out. Johnny started to cry. She could hear him. She ran to him but by the time she got there she saw Bray holding him.<p>

"Oh hi Danni." Bray said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind. It has just that I have never held my son before."

"It's fine." Danni said all most crying. "Bray. I'm leaving. Johnny and I need to go."

"What you can't go not with my child. Danni it has been so long since you have been here. You are finally back, at home, you can't just leave." Bray said looking up at her.

"Yes it has been a long time and that is why I need to go. So much has happened and Johnny and I have another tribe we belong to. And they need us." Danni said taking Johnny from Bray.

"Johnny is mine and you can't take him from me." Bray said.

"Bray we will be back. But right know my tribe needs me. Bray think about how hard this has been on me. I return and find out that the love of my life is with some one else." Danni said starting to cry. "I have to go Bray. I never planed on staying in the first place."

"Danni it has been hard on me too. But you can't leave." Bray said.

Danni laid Johnny back on the bed. "Bray you can't change my mind."

"You can't leave." Bray said hugging her.

"Don't Bray." Danni said pushing away. "I have to go. Bray I will always love you." Danni said picking Johnny back up, grabbing a bag on the bed and then leaving.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up to a soft knock on his door. It was Danni. She was crying.<p>

"Danni what's wrong?" Jack said.

"Good bye Jack." Danni said hugging him.

"You're leaving already?" Jack said not knowing what to say.

"I have caused too much pain as it is." Danni said.

"No Danni." Jack said, "I'll come with you."

"Jack stay here." Danni said looking at his hair that was losing its red color.

"Danni I can't live here. I need to get away." Jack said looking at her.

"Fine you can come but I'm leaving now." Danni said putting Johnny into the sling on her back.

"Okay lets go." Jack said closing the door to his room.

"Wait I have to say good bye to Tai-san." Danni said looking at him.

"She is might in the cafe." Jack said.

When they came to the café they saw everyone sitting but Ellie, Tally and Andy.

"Danni what are you doing?" Tai-san said getting up and going over to her and Jack.

"We are leaving." Jack said looking at everyone.

"But you just got you yesterday Danni." Alice said.

"I'll be back when I know I'm needed." Danni said. "Jack is coming with me."

"But he can't what about the dinner for him." Patsy said getting up. Right after she said it she covered her mouth knowing she wasn't suppose to say that.

"Jack, please don't go." Cloe said looking over at him.

"Clo I've got to. Danni needs me and I need to get away." Jack said looking at her. He smiled at Cloe and pulled her over to him to give her a hug. He didn't want to leave her but he knew in order to get away from his problems he had to leave it all.

"And my tribe needs me." Danni said. "I was going to leave when the sun came up but I wasn't up."

"Amber, May your back." Patsy said when she saw them come up the stairs.

"I have to go." Danni said turning around.

"Danni!" May shouted when she saw her.

"Hi May." Danni said with a smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were getting…" May said stopping before she said anything else.

"Yeah well I'm going back." Danni said acting as though she had caught May off.

"Wait you knew she was alive the whole time?" Lex asked.

"Well yeah. She umm…stumbled in on the Eco's a few months back." May said hoping no one would catch on.

"And you never told anyone?" Tai-san said wondering what may really knew.

"Oh stop it." Amber said grabbing her stomach and bending over.

"Amber you should lay down." Pride said coming up behind her.

"Pride!" Danni said with an innocent smile. She knew that he was going to be mad that she came back.

"Danni." Pride said walking over to her. "We need to talk."

"Aaaaaggggghhhhh." Amber screamed. She was still holding her stomach.

"Oh my god I think she is going into labor." Jack said running to her.

"KC go get Bray." Trudy said running to Amber. "Lex, Pride help me get Amber to her room."

"Yeah." Lex said as him and Pride helped Amber.

"Amber what's wrong?" Bray said running into their room.

"She can't be in labor. She still has about one month left." Tai-san said looking at the calendar that she had seen Jack making for Amber.

"I'm not in labor." Amber shouted. "It really hurts." Amber said as she started to cry.

"Lex go get some cold water." Trudy said. "Your right Amber you're not in labor."

"Here." Lex said when he got back to the room.

"Okay Amber I want you to drink this." Trudy said handing Amber the cup.

"Now think of a happy place that is full of all the things you love. Picture it in your head." Tai-san said in her soothing voice.

"Why?" Bray asked looking at Tai-san as though she was crazy.

"It takes her mind off her pain." Tai-san whispered to Bray.

"Now I think Amber and Bray need to talk." Trudy said as she shouted everyone out of the room.

"Amber are you okay?" Bray asked as he sat down next her.

"I'm fine Bray." Amber said looking at him. "How are you?"

"I'm better now that you are back." Bray said as he held Amber in his Arms. "I missed you so much."

"I wasn't even gone for a day.' Amber said smiling. "You know that you are going to have to get use to me being gone." Amber said.

"What? What are you talking about Amber?" Bray asked looking at her.

"Will I will want to take the baby to the Eco-Tribe every once and a awhile. And someone will have to stay here." Amber said looking at him.

"Okay will I still have time to get use to that idea." Bray said.


	11. Part 11

**Part 11**  
>"Danni what are you doing here?" Pride asked when he pulled Danni off to the side.<p>

"I wanted to see everyone. Is that a crime?" Danni asked looking at Pride.

"Danni this isn't a joke. What did you tell them?" Pride asked.

Danni turned away from Pride. She didn't want to tell him what she was letting them all think.

"Danni what did you tell them?" Pride asked turning her back to him. "If you don't tell me I will go out there and tell everyone the truth about everything."

"You can't tell them." Danni said looking up at him.

"Then tell me what they know." Pride said.

"They don't know anything. I said nothing to anyone about it." Danni said looking into his eyes. "I'm really hurting Amber and I know you don't want to hurt her. That is why I'm leaving and don't worry I won't to back."

"Danni I'm just trying to protect you and Johnny." Pride said hugging her. "I love you both but you know you can't stay here."

"Yeah. Yeah I know and don't worry I'm leaving ASAP bro." Danni said knowing that would kill him. Pride hated it when she called him that. He thought it sounded like slang.

"Don't call me that Danni. We don't need people knowing everything about us. Isn't it bad enough that they know what our dad did." Pride said looking at her. "Now go. I will find you and Johnny at the spot."

"Well what would you like me to do?" Danni asked looking up at Pride.

"Nothing. You'll have to stay now. I can't believe you came back here." Pride said before walking away from her.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
>"Amber how are you feeling?" Tai-san asked coming into her bedroom.<p>

"Better thank you for asking." Amber said sitting up to look at her friend. "Tai-san can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Amber. I'm always here for you." Tai-san said sitting down next to Amber.

"I don't want the baby to grow up here. I want it to be raised were it can learn right from wrong." Amber said starting to cry. "I want it to grow up living at the Eco-Tribe."

"Amber that is okay. You can have it grow up were ever you want." Tai-san said.  
>"But that would mean being away from Bray, you and everyone else. I would never be able to do that." Amber sobbed.<p>

"Amber you should talk to Bray about this. He is the father." Tai-san said trying to comfort her.

"That's the thing. Bray has two kids now. He will worry about Danni's all the time now that it isn't with him. I don't know what to do anymore Tai-san." Amber said looking at her.

Tai-san saw the pain in her eyes. She knew that this was tearing Amber apart. "Why don't I go get you some tea then you can calm down and we can tell Bray," Tai-san said getting up.

"That would be great thank you." Amber said as Tai-san left the room.

* * *

><p>Bray was gathering some food for Amber and the baby when he heard Ellie. He went over to the bathroom were she was getting sick.<p>

"Ellie are you okay?" Bray asked knocking on the door.

"I'm fine." Ellie said wiping her mouth.

"Are you sure maybe I should get Alice?" Bray asked not believing her.

"I'm fine." Ellie said opening the door with a smile on her face. "I must have eaten something bad."

"I remember when Amber would get sick in the morning when she was first pregnant." Bray said looking her in the eye.

"Bray I don't know what to do anymore." Ellie said breaking into tears.

"Ellie you should have told us to start out with. No one is going to think any else of you." Bray said giving her a hug. "If you want I can go with you when you tell Alice."

"I can't tell anyone. You all hated Luke so much now you can all hate his baby." Ellie said.

"But it's not only his baby. It's your baby too." Bray said looking her in the eye. "You really need to tell Alice. She is your sister and will always be there for you."

"Okay I will tonight at dinner." Ellie said.

"Before lunch." Bray said.

"Okay I will go tell her now." Ellie said knowing what he was getting at.

"Ellie we are all here for you." Bray said before she left.

* * *

><p>"Well today gets better and better." May said when she found Pride.<p>

"Yeah." Pride said putting his arm around her.

"Pride what's going on?" May asked. "Why was Danni here? I though she and Johnny were going to you know where." May said. She knew about the whole thing. The only think she didn't know was Pride's real name.

"She just wanted to show that she wasn't dead I guess." Pride said looking into May's eyes. "May is that all you want to talk about?" pride said walking away from her.

"No I just don't want anything to happen to them." May said as she walked after Pride.

"Well they will be fine." Pride said stopping to look at her. "May why are you with me?"

"What are you talking about Pride? You know I like you. I like you a lot." May said putting her arms around him this time.

"Okay. Then lets try to remember we don't talk about my old life anymore." Pride said.

"Okay then we can only talk about our new life." May said smiling.

* * *

><p>Cloe and Patsy where talking down the hallway.<p>

"What was up with you asking Jack to stay and then the hug? I didn't even hug him." Patsy said looking over at Cloe.

"It was nothing. It doesn't matter, they didn't leave." Cloe said trying to hide the sudden redness her face got at the mention of Jack. "Don't they look so cute?" Cloe said to Patsy's when she saw Pride and May.

"Yeah. Doesn't it make you wish we had some one we really loved?" Patsy asked dreaming about her perfect guy.

"Hey girls you always have me." KC said coming up behind them and putting his arms on their shoulders.

"Dream on KC." Cloe said flinging at his hand. "You are more Patsy's type then mine."

"Oh well that can be arranged." KC said looking over at Patsy.

"Don't think so KC." Patsy said as her and Cloe walked off.

"Women." KC said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Alice I need to talk to you." Ellie said coming into the café.<p>

"What is it sis?" Alice asked looking at her.

"I'm. I'm." Ellie could bring herself to say it.

"You're what?" Trudy asked.

"Oh can I figure it out?" Ebony asked. "Let's see you have been eating a lot more these day's and you get sick every morning. Not to mention the weight you have been putting on." Ebony said getting a smile on her face. Everyone else still looked clueless. "Hello people do I have to spell it out to you? She's knocked up."


	12. Part 12

**Part 11**  
>"Danni what are you doing here?" Pride asked when he pulled Danni off to the side.<p>

"I wanted to see everyone. Is that a crime?" Danni asked looking at Pride.

"Danni this isn't a joke. What did you tell them?" Pride asked.

Danni turned away from Pride. She didn't want to tell him what she was letting them all think.

"Danni what did you tell them?" Pride asked turning her back to him. "If you don't tell me I will go out there and tell everyone the truth about everything."

"You can't tell them." Danni said looking up at him.

"Then tell me what they know." Pride said.

"They don't know anything. I said nothing to anyone about it." Danni said looking into his eyes. "I'm really hurting Amber and I know you don't want to hurt her. That is why I'm leaving and don't worry I won't to back."

"Danni I'm just trying to protect you and Johnny." Pride said hugging her. "I love you both but you know you can't stay here."

"Yeah. Yeah I know and don't worry I'm leaving ASAP bro." Danni said knowing that would kill him. Pride hated it when she called him that. He thought it sounded like slang.

"Don't call me that Danni. We don't need people knowing everything about us. Isn't it bad enough that they know what our dad did." Pride said looking at her. "Now go. I will find you and Johnny at the spot."

"Well what would you like me to do?" Danni asked looking up at Pride.

"Nothing. You'll have to stay now. I can't believe you came back here." Pride said before walking away from her.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
>"Amber how are you feeling?" Tai-san asked coming into her bedroom.<p>

"Better thank you for asking." Amber said sitting up to look at her friend. "Tai-san can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Amber. I'm always here for you." Tai-san said sitting down next to Amber.

"I don't want the baby to grow up here. I want it to be raised were it can learn right from wrong." Amber said starting to cry. "I want it to grow up living at the Eco-Tribe."

"Amber that is okay. You can have it grow up were ever you want." Tai-san said.  
>"But that would mean being away from Bray, you and everyone else. I would never be able to do that." Amber sobbed.<p>

"Amber you should talk to Bray about this. He is the father." Tai-san said trying to comfort her.

"That's the thing. Bray has two kids now. He will worry about Danni's all the time now that it isn't with him. I don't know what to do anymore Tai-san." Amber said looking at her.

Tai-san saw the pain in her eyes. She knew that this was tearing Amber apart. "Why don't I go get you some tea then you can calm down and we can tell Bray," Tai-san said getting up.

"That would be great thank you." Amber said as Tai-san left the room.

* * *

><p>Bray was gathering some food for Amber and the baby when he heard Ellie. He went over to the bathroom were she was getting sick.<p>

"Ellie are you okay?" Bray asked knocking on the door.

"I'm fine." Ellie said wiping her mouth.

"Are you sure maybe I should get Alice?" Bray asked not believing her.

"I'm fine." Ellie said opening the door with a smile on her face. "I must have eaten something bad."

"I remember when Amber would get sick in the morning when she was first pregnant." Bray said looking her in the eye.

"Bray I don't know what to do anymore." Ellie said breaking into tears.

"Ellie you should have told us to start out with. No one is going to think any else of you." Bray said giving her a hug. "If you want I can go with you when you tell Alice."

"I can't tell anyone. You all hated Luke so much now you can all hate his baby." Ellie said.

"But it's not only his baby. It's your baby too." Bray said looking her in the eye. "You really need to tell Alice. She is your sister and will always be there for you."

"Okay I will tonight at dinner." Ellie said.

"Before lunch." Bray said.

"Okay I will go tell her now." Ellie said knowing what he was getting at.

"Ellie we are all here for you." Bray said before she left.

* * *

><p>"Well today gets better and better." May said when she found Pride.<p>

"Yeah." Pride said putting his arm around her.

"Pride what's going on?" May asked. "Why was Danni here? I though she and Johnny were going to you know where." May said. She knew about the whole thing. The only think she didn't know was Pride's real name.

"She just wanted to show that she wasn't dead I guess." Pride said looking into May's eyes. "May is that all you want to talk about?" pride said walking away from her.

"No I just don't want anything to happen to them." May said as she walked after Pride.

"Well they will be fine." Pride said stopping to look at her. "May why are you with me?"

"What are you talking about Pride? You know I like you. I like you a lot." May said putting her arms around him this time.

"Okay. Then lets try to remember we don't talk about my old life anymore." Pride said.

"Okay then we can only talk about our new life." May said smiling.

* * *

><p>Cloe and Patsy where talking down the hallway.<p>

"What was up with you asking Jack to stay and then the hug? I didn't even hug him." Patsy said looking over at Cloe.

"It was nothing. It doesn't matter, they didn't leave." Cloe said trying to hide the sudden redness her face got at the mention of Jack. "Don't they look so cute?" Cloe said to Patsy's when she saw Pride and May.

"Yeah. Doesn't it make you wish we had some one we really loved?" Patsy asked dreaming about her perfect guy.

"Hey girls you always have me." KC said coming up behind them and putting his arms on their shoulders.

"Dream on KC." Cloe said flinging at his hand. "You are more Patsy's type then mine."

"Oh well that can be arranged." KC said looking over at Patsy.

"Don't think so KC." Patsy said as her and Cloe walked off.

"Women." KC said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Alice I need to talk to you." Ellie said coming into the café.<p>

"What is it sis?" Alice asked looking at her.

"I'm. I'm." Ellie could bring herself to say it.

"You're what?" Trudy asked.

"Oh can I figure it out?" Ebony asked. "Let's see you have been eating a lot more these day's and you get sick every morning. Not to mention the weight you have been putting on." Ebony said getting a smile on her face. Everyone else still looked clueless. "Hello people do I have to spell it out to you? She's knocked up."


	13. Part 13

**Part 13**  
>"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Danni asked looking over at Jack while she fed Johnny.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked looking up.

"That thing with Cloe, when we thought we were leaving. I saw the way you two looked at each other." Danni said giving him a smile. "She sure has grown into a beautiful young lady."

Jack smiled as he thought about it. Cloe really had grown-up and he hadn't even noticed it. "She has, hasn't she?"

"Are you going to see where things go with her?" Danni asked.

"I don't know. She's a great friend." Jack replied.

"Well then maybe you should try and be better friends with her." Danni told Jack before leaving him in his room.

* * *

><p>"Lex do you remember when I gave you that necklace last week?" KC asked as he came into Tai-san and Lex's room.<p>

"Yeah, why?" Lex asked looking at him.

"Can I have it back? There is someone I want to give it to." KC said as his face turned red.

"KC who do you want to give it to?" Tai-san asked.

"I can't say." KC said looking down at his feet.

"Well if you don't tell us then I won't give it to you." Lex said.

"Oh Lex, give it to him. KC, whoever it is, she is very lucky." Tai-san said.

"Thank you." KC said as Lex gave him the necklace and then left the room. He would leave the gift on her pillow and then see what she though.

* * *

><p>"Cloe, can I talk to you?" Patsy asked pulling Cloe into their room.<p>

"What is it?" Cloe asked.

"It's about KC." Patsy said with a smile.

"Please, no. You talk about him in your sleep I don't think I need to hear anymore." Cloe said looking a Patsy.

"Yeah I know but I talk to May who said I should kinda play hard to get but also kinds let him know at the same time." Patsy said.

"Okay so then try it." Cloe said.

KC was making his way toward the room when he heard Patsy and Cloe talking. He stopped to listen.

"So tell me what you think about KC." Patsy said.

"I don't know. He is kind of cute I guess and he is funny. He can make me laugh when I feel down." Cloe said.

KC face was starting to burn.

"So you like him?" Past asked kind of sounding mad.

"I said he was okay Patsy. I really don't want to get into this with you." Cloe shot back at her. "I'm going to go see how Salene is holding up. Ryan will be here soon, you know."

KC left before they came out of the room. His stomach was full of butterflies. Knew he now kind of how she feels about him.

* * *

><p>"Amber you can't raise our baby with the Eco's. This is our tribe. We both have to stay here." Bray said getting up and looking at her.<p>

"Bray don't you think I have gone over this." Amber said. "I don't want to leave the tribe. But I want the baby to be brought up right."

"Amber look around us. Nothing is right." Bray shouted with his arms out.

"Bray please." Amber said. "I said that is what I wanted. It isn't what I'm going to do."

"Then why did you even tell me?" Bray shouted at her.

"Well to start out with stop yelling at me. I though you would like to know what was going on with me." Amber said getting up. "God Bray I got up yesterday thinking about what we would name our first child. Then I learn you already had one. I think that was a big blow to you. Well it was twice as big to me. Bray ever since the virus I have been putting everyone before me. Until now. I have to be selfish once in awhile Bray. I'm human okay."

"Amber you think it was big for you? You have no idea what I was going trough. You left as soon as you found out. You ran from it and made me face it alone. Is all I could think about was you. I wanted to try to fix it. But guess what I couldn't. So I have another kid. Get over it Amber." Bray shouted at her.

"Fine you want me to get over it then I will." Amber said walking out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Bray said going after her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Amber asked. "I'm running. You seem to think that is what I did last night."

"And where are you running to this time Amber?" Bray asked

"To my own room." Amber shouted as she made her way to the café.

"What's going on?" Salene asked as Amber and Bray came into the café.

"Trudy, Salene will you get my things from Bray's room. I'm moving out." Amber said looking at the girls.

"Amber can't we talk about this." Bray asked her.

"No we can't seem to talk. It always ends up in yelling." Amber said.

"Sure we will get right on that." Trudy said getting up.

"Thank you." Amber said. "Will you bring it to the shoe shop. That is where I'm going to stay."

"Amber there is no bed in the shoe shop." Bray said looking at her.

"I know that is why I'm going to go get one right now." Amber said walking away.

"Well that was fun." Alice said getting up.

"What was all the shouting about?" Tai-san asked running into the café with Lex behind her.

"Amber's moving out." Bray said.

"Why?" Lex asked.

"We had a fight about where she wanted to raise the baby." Bray said hanging his head.

"So she told you." Tai-san said.

"You mean you knew." Bray said looking over at her.

"Well she told me and I told her to tell you what she wanted to do." Tai-san said.

"Thanks. That's just great." Bray said leaving the café.

* * *

><p>Alice still couldn't believe how much had happened today. She was heading back to her room when her brain started to think about Ellie. Alice was so mad at Ellie didn't tell her.<p>

"Oh Alice you're here." Ellie said as Alice came into the room.

"Yeah well I share a room with you." Alice said going to her bed. It was only 10:00 am and she was already tired.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that." Ellie said. "When the baby comes I will need more room."

"And?" Alice asked looking at her sister.

"Well I though you could get your own room. Maybe the shoe shop." Ellie said not looking at Alice's face.

"You want me to move out because you are going to have some jerks baby." Alice shouted at her. "You can dream on sister. You're the one who got pregnant not me so I think you can move out."

"Alice I though you said you would still love us even if it was Luck's baby." Ellie said starting to cry.

"Yeah well I would love you a lot more if you would have told me first." Alice said lying down on her bed. "But I will always love you but not your attitude. Did you know Jack left with Danni today? Probably to get away from you."

"Alice how can you say that." Ellie started to cry.

"You want to know. I do want to move out. I don't think I can live with some one who is going to lock themselves in their room all the time and cry." Alice said getting up. "I'll be staying in Ned's room. Not that it matters to you."

"I hate you Alice." Ellie yelled at her as she left the room.

* * *

><p>"Where is everyone?" Patsy asked as her and Cloe came into the café.<p>

"Salene and Trudy are helping Amber and Alice is off doing something." Lex said.

"I forgot my lip boom in the room." Cloe said looking at Patsy. "Come with me to get it?"

"Sure." Patsy said as they left the room.

When they got back Cloe noticed something on her pillow. She walked over and picked it up. It was a necklace.

"Look what was on my bed?" Cloe said holding it up to show Patsy. "There is a note to. –I hope you like it. Your secret admirer. -" Cloe read.

"Hey that looks like KC writing." Patsy said.


	14. Part 14 & 15

**Part 14**  
>Jack walked into the café to see what everyone was doing.<p>

"Is Danni done feeding the baby?" Pride asked when he saw Jack.

"Yeah I guess. She went back to her room." Jack replied.

"Was Johnny asleep? I would really like to hold him." Bray said looking at him.

"I don't know." Jack replied looking around the café, stretching his neck to look around corners.

"You looking for someone?" May watched him.

"What? Oh, uh no." Jack responded.

"Are you okay?" May asked wondering if there was something wrong with him.

"Fine. I'm just going to go." Jack said before slipping out.

* * *

><p>"Do you think its KC's?" Cloe asked.<p>

"Yeah, I think it is. And he gave it to you." Patsy said with an angry look on her face. Patsy got up and walked out of the room.

"Patsy!" Cloe said as Patsy left. Now what was she going to do. She didn't like KC but he liked her. She didn't want this to come in between her and Patsy but it already did. Cloe knew she had to find KC and tell him the truth.

"KC I need to talk to you." Cloe said talking into his room.

"Oh hi." KC said getting up.

"Is this yours?" Cloe asked holding up the necklace.

"Yeah but I gave it to you." KC said smiling.

"KC it's-" Cloe started.

"No you don't have to say anything. I heard you and Patsy talking. I know how you feel." KC said not letting her finishes what she was going to say.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Salene asked Trudy when they finished helping Amber.<p>

"What do you mean?" Trudy asked.

"Well Ryan is coming today and no one has done anything yet." Salene said.

"Well he knows how things are around here. He should be use to it." Trudy said smiling at her.

"He hasn't been here for years. So he won't be use to it." Salene shouted holding her stomach.

"Sal calm down." Trudy said.

"What am I going to do?" Salene said as she started to cry.

"You have to tell him the truth." May said coming into Salene's room.

"Hello May." Trudy said.

"You really need to tell him." May said sitting a chair.

"I know but how do I say it?" Salene asked. "After all that has happened I don't know what to say.

"Just come out and tell him the truth." Trudy said. "That is all you have to do. It's not your fault."

"I know but I feel so bad. I should I have told him before." Salene said.

"Salene this is going to be the first time you have seen him since he left you." May said.

"Yeah but I knew where he was. I could have found him and told him." Salene said.

"Mommy." Brady said coming into Salene's room.

"Oh Brady." Salene said picking her up.

**Part 15**  
>"Tai-san." Lex said looking over at her.<p>

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to say your name." Lex said smiling at her.

"Lex we should talk." Tai-san said.

"What about?" Lex asked unsure if he wanted to know.

Tai-san turned her whole body to face him. "I don't want what is happening to Bray and Amber happen to us."

"Tai-san that is never going to happen. I would never let you move out." Lex said putting an arm around her waist. "I love you too much to let you go." Lex kissed her.

"Bray and Amber love each other too." Tai-san said looking him right in they eye.

"True." Lex said. "But if I thought you were dead I won't move on." Lex said.

"Lex that's not fair." Tai-san said turning away.

"That's right you would move on." Lex said remember what happened with the Guardian.

"Don't bring that up." Tai-san said in a mad voice. "You know I was doing what I had to."

"Well I wouldn't be able to move on, so you just do what you have to." Lex said getting up and leaving.

"My worst fear just came true." Tai-san said after he left.

* * *

><p>Patsy couldn't believe it. She was so mad at Cloe and KC. She was running through that café crying when she ran right into Alice.<p>

"Hey what's wrong Patsy?" Alice asked.

"Everything." Patsy sobbed.

"Okay well how about you tell me about over a couple of apple juice?" Alice said.

"Okay." Patsy said whipping away the tears. They sat down at a table and Patsy told Alice everything that had happen. She told her about the necklace and what Cloe had said about KC.

When Patsy was done Alice wasn't sure what she should say to her. "Well Patsy maybe Cloe doesn't really like him the same way you do."

"Maybe but I really think she does." Patsy said looking down at her empty cup.

"Why don't you ask her?" Alice said.

"I can't." Patsy said looking up at her.

"Okay well why don't you wait and see what happens." Alice said running out of things to say.

"I can't sleep with her until that happens." Patsy said.

Alice though for a minute. "Why don't you sleep in my room?"

"You would let me?" Patsy said. "That is so sweet of you. I'm going to go get something's before Cloe comes back." Patsy said hugging Alice and then leaving.

Alice got up and looked around. She saw Tai-san sitting at a table with a sad look on her face.

"Tai-san are you okay?" Alice said walking over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tai-san said trying to smile.

"Okay so what is it?" Alice asked knowing something was wrong.

"Alice we are becoming like Amber and Bray." Tai-san said looking over at her.

"Tai-san, Lex loves you. Don't let what is going on with them affect you." Alice said sitting down.

"I can't help but worry. What if the same thing happens when I'm that far along?" Tai-san said looking at her. "I would never be able to handle it."

"Tai-san you can't let that happen." Alice said.

"He is still mad about the Guardian. I thought we got passed that." Tai-san said.

"Tai-san you did almost run away with him when Ned took him." Alice said reminding her.

"Alice I never loved him." Tai-san said not very convincingly.

"Tai-san you are my friend but I care about Lex too and you have played with his emotions to many times." Alice told her.

"So you're mad at me too." Tai-san said getting up. "I don't think this is the best time to talk about such matters."

"Tai-san I'm just trying to help." Alice said as she walked off.


	15. Part 16 & 17

**Part 16**  
>"KC you don't understand." Cloe said walking backwards so he wouldn't be able to touch her.<p>

"What is there not for me to understand?" KC asked.

"Well maybe I'm not the girl for you." Cloe said trying to let him down easy.

"Cloe, what are you saying?' KC asked looking confused.

"It's just maybe there is someone out there that really, really likes you." Cloe said thinking of Patsy.

"Wait, you don't like me." KC said looking hurt.

"I do like you but only as a friend and I know someone who does like you more than that." Cloe said fast.

"Who likes me?" KC said with a smile.

"That I can't tell you." Cloe said.

"Oh come on you put me through all this and now you won't tell me." KC said giving Cloe the puppy dogface.

"Don't look at me like that KC. I can't tell you." Cloe said trying not to look at him.

"Tell me." KC said following her eyes.

"KC I can't tell you I promised her I wouldn't tell and anyways I have other things I need to do." Cloe said walking away from him.

KC walked after her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him so he could tell her something. Patsy was standing behind them watching. "Just tell me." KC said in her ear.

"Dream on." Cloe said as she pulled away and saw Patsy crying. "Patsy wait." Cloe yelled at her as she ran off.

"Now I know." KC said to Cloe before she ran after Patsy.

* * *

><p>"Amber can I talk to you?" Alice asked.<p>

"Sure come in." Amber said as Alice entered her room.

"It's about Ellie." Alice said.

"I know what happened." Amber said.

"I don't know what to do. I can't protect her anymore. She is just growing up to fast." Alice said.

"Okay well then don't protect her, watch out for her." Amber said sitting down on her new bed.

"But that is the same thing as protecting her." Alice said looking at her.

"No it's not. You can watch out for her but let her do things on her own. Like with the baby, she will need you. She just doesn't realize it yet." Amber said thinking about how she wished Bray was here.

"You think?" Alice asked.

"I know. I mean look at me. I need all the help I can get. And I need someone to talk to and I have it all." Amber said trying not to cry.

"Thanks Amber you're a real friend." Alice said getting up and leaving.

"Will someone just shoot me now." Amber said when Alice was gone.

* * *

><p>"Lex I'm sorry." Tai-san said as she stood in the doorway to her room. "I'm making my fears come true and I'm sorry."<p>

"Tai-san don't." Lex said still mad.

"We are becoming like them and it's my fault." Tai-san said looking down at her feet.

Lex said nothing.

"I hurt you so many times and I'm sorry for that too." Tai-san said starting to cry.

Lex still said nothing.

"I've toyed with you and even lied to you." Tai-san said hopping he would say something.

Lex got up and walked over to her but still said nothing.

Tai-san looked up at him. She knew that he wasn't going to say anything to her about the matter. She turned around and left.

* * *

><p>"Trudy I'm worried about Amber." Salene said looking at Trudy and May.<p>

"What is there to be worried about?" May asked.

"Amber moved into her own room this morning." Trudy said looking at May.

"What if something happens, something that will tear them apart forever?" Salene said.

"Nothing is going to happen." Trudy said. "They love each other more than anything in the world."

"Salene you do have a point. Don't you guy remember what Danni does to get what she wants? She could come in between Amber and Bray." May said.

"Yeah and know that Bray has her kid it would be easy." Salene said.

"Well we won't let that happen." Trudy said. "We will just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"And how do we do that?" May asked.

"I don't know yet but I will think of something." Trudy said with an evil smile.

* * *

><p>"Amber what is going on?" Ebony asked as she came into Amber's room.<p>

"Hello Ebony." Amber said sitting up.

"Well, what is going on?" Ebony asked.

"Nothing. I just needed to get away from Bray." Amber said like it wasn't killing her inside.

"Why?" Ebony asked.

"Ebony you don't care. You should be happy. You never wanted Bray and me together. Don't you remember what you did to me at Eagle Mountain?" Amber said looking up at her.

"Look Amber I care about Bray, yes. But I want him to be happy." Ebony said then she whispered, "I also want you to be happy."

"Ebony, you do have a heart." Amber said smiling. "That's really sweet of you Ebony but I'm happy."

"Don't lie to me Amber. Just the other day when I was talking to you, you seem like you weren't even there." Ebony said.

"Ebony look at me." Amber said referring to the fact that she was pregnant. "I have a lot of things on my mind."

"I know what is going on Amber." Ebony said.

"Well then what is it?" Amber asked knowing the only people who knew were Tai-san and Bray.

"You don't want to raise that baby here." Ebony said like it was nothing.

"What, how did you know that?" Amber asked trying to get up.

"Amber I'm not stupid. What do you think I do all day? I listen to what you guys say. It's not that hard to figure you out." Ebony said. "But I think you should raise the baby where you want. You have to carry it around and then give birth."

"Ebony it's not that easy." Amber said. "It's Bray child too and he has as much rights to it as I do."

"Yeah but he will be so busy with Danni and their child," Ebony said. "He will want to know everything about him."

"Ebony I think I'm going to rest so can we talk later." Amber said getting upset.

"Sure." Ebony said as she left the room.

**Part 17**  
>It was lunchtime and the three pregnant girls were all heading to the café. None of them looked very happy. Amber's eyes were red from crying. Ellie looked like she was going to cry and Tai-san was crying.<p>

"Why is it so hard to be pregnant?" Ellie asked Amber when they all sat down with a plate of food.

"Because we are ten times the size of what we are normally." Amber said trying to get her to smile.

"I don't think I want a baby." Tai-san said quietly.

"What? Why?" Amber asked.

"Because it has brought nothing but trouble for Lex and myself." Tai-san said looking up.

"Yeah well so has mine but I still want it." Amber said. "It's my baby. And whatever troubles it brings is just what is already there."

"Well mine hasn't brought me problems the father had." Ellie said.

"Ellie I don't care who the daddy is. He isn't around so the baby won't be like him." Amber said. "Girls this is going to be hard. I only have a couple of months left but know I'm having more trouble then before."

"I have an idea." Ellie said pricking up.

"What's that?" Tai-san asked.

"Why don't we all be there for each other?" Ellie said.

"That's a good idea. A Pregnant Support Group." Amber said smiling.

"Yeah. We can work together to make a play room for the kids." Tai-san said.

"But all the shops are being used." Amber said.

"Lets use my old room." Tai-san said.

"We can't that's where Danni and Johnny are staying." Amber reminded them.

"Danni's gone." Ellie said.

"Okay then that would work." Tai-san said.

"That would be the perfect place. It's not to far from my room." Amber said.

"You aren't going to move back in with Bray?" Ellie asked.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Amber said. "I want my space form Bray and maybe we just aren't meant to be."

"Don't say that Amber." Tai-san said giving Amber a hug.

"Why don't we go get something and start on the playroom." Ellie said hoping it would get every ones minds off of their problems.

"Okay well I'm going to go get Alice to see if she can help us move things out." Tai-san said.

"Okay we will meet you there then." Ellie said as her and Amber headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Patsy!" Cloe yelled when she when out side.<p>

"Go away." Patsy yelled.

"I told him I didn't like him." Cloe said walking over to her friend. "I told him I knew who liked him."

"So you told him I liked him, that's even better." Patsy said still mad.

"I didn't tell him." Cloe said. "Patsy you can't stay mad at me forever. I didn't even do anything wrong. I told KC and is all he wanted to know was who liked him."

"Really?" Patsy asked turning to look at her.

"Yeah. He kept asking me but I told him I would never tell." Cloe said hugging Patsy. "So are we friends again?"

"Yeah." Patsy said. "Let's go see what everyone is up to."

* * *

><p>"Lex get over yourself." Ebony said when she walked by his room.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Lex asked.

"Tai-san is going through a lot and is all you can do is hold on to the past." Ebony said smiling.

"That's none of your business." Lex said.

"Well it will be when Tai-san moves out tonight. If I'm right she will go stay with Amber or Ellie." Ebony said.

"Maybe you didn't hear but I love her to much to let her leave. I'm not like Bray." Lex said before he closed the bedroom door in her face.

* * *

><p>Jack stood in the doorway watching Cloe and Patsy. They were both sitting on Patsy bed talking. He wasn't sure what they were talking about because they were whispering. He stepped into the room and sighed.<p>

"Jack?" Patsy asked turning around to see who was in the room.

"You know I really missed this place." Jack said looking around the room.

Cloe and Patsy both started laughing.

"You didn't even leave." Patsy laughed looking at him.

"Well I was going to, but then I remember I had a lot of things here." Jack said smiling at Cloe.

"Oh. And what's that?" Cloe asked walking towards him.

"Stuff." Jack replied.

"Well that stuff must mean a lot to you. Seeing as you will deal with Ellie and everything just for it." Patsy said getting up and walking over to Cloe's side.

"Well this is my mall, remember." Jack said looking at Patsy and then over at Cloe.

"So why are you here? I mean in our room?" Patsy asked folding her arms.

"I was looking for something." Jack said. "And Bray wants everyone in the café."

"Right." Patsy said looking questionable up at him. "I'll meet you there."

"And the true story would be?" Cloe asked as the two walked to the café.

"What?" Jack asked looking over at her.

"You seemed pretty keen on the idea of getting away from here." Cloe replied.

"Change in plans, so I'll look for the good that is still here." Jack said looking forward. He could feel Cloe's eyes on him so he knew better than to look over at her.

"Sure. Whatever you say Jackie pooh." Cloe said before they walked into the noise café.

* * *

><p>Later that day everyone was sitting in the café talking about all the plans that where going to be taking place.<p>

"Well you guys do stay busy around here." Danni said walking into the café.

"Danni have you been outside alone?" Pride asked getting up from his set.

"Sort of, I brought back an old acquaintance." Danni said with a gigantic grin.


	16. Part 18, 19 & 20

**Part 18**  
>"Oh my god." Salene said. She thought she had been prepared for this but nothing in her head could be as real as what was going on in front of her.<p>

"Hi everyone." Ryan said standing next to Danni.

Salene grabbed Trudy's hand and squeezed tight. Trudy squeezed back to let her know everything is okay. "Well I think I have work to do." Trudy said standing up and taking Brady from Salene. "May, Pride will you join me."

"Yeah." May said getting up and laving the room with Pride close behind.

"Umm Cloe you want to come help me with some stuff?" Jack asked looking at Cloe.

"I'd love to see this important stuff." Cloe said getting up. "It's good to see you again Ryan."

"We'll come too." KC said looking over at Patsy.

'Yeah." Patsy said.

"I need to talk to Amber." Bray said getting up and leaving as well.

"Ryan you're here." Salene said standing up.

"You don't have a..." Ryan said looking down at her stomach.

"No, I lost it after you left." Salene said looking down.

"Sal I'm so sorry." Ryan said softly taking a step closer to her.

"Don't be." Salene said looking down.

"So how have you been?" Ryan asked.

"Worried." Salene said looking at him. "It has been so long since I've seen you. What about you?"

"I've been okay." Ryan said taking another step closer to her.

"So when are you going back?" Salene asked.

"I'm not. If that's okay with every one." Ryan said.

"It's okay with me." She said smiling at him.

"I hoped you'd say that." Ryan said.

* * *

><p>"Amber can we talk?" Bray said walking into the busy room.<p>

"Okay, fine Bray." Amber said looking at him. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay." Ellie said.

"What is it?" Amber asked looking at Bray.

"We need to work this whole thing out." Bray said as they walked to Amber's new room.

"Bray I don't think you want to work this thing out. You're not acting like you do." Amber said sitting down on her bed.

"You Amber, are the one that isn't acting like you want to fix this. You know that I want to." Bray said sitting next to her.

"No, why would the pregnant one want to work things out?" Amber said.

"Amber see what I mean you are making a joke out of the whole thing." Bray said.

"Don't blame me Bray. I've sat down and thought to my self all of the stuff you and her have been trough." Amber said. "Then I realized how much I missed out on and what I'm missing out on now."

"Where are you going with all this?" Bray asked.

"No where. Bray I'm sitting here telling you and we go right back to square one." Amber said laughing to herself.

"Amber I want things to be fixed between us." Bray said.

"You're not acting like it." Amber said getting up. "Now I have work I need to do. I have a playroom to work on."

"Fine." Bray said leaving the room.

"That's not what I wanted to hear." Amber said when he was gone.

"So where are we going to put this bed?" Alice asked.

"How about in Trudy's room?" Ellie said. "Her old bed is so little. I think she should get something new."

"That's a good idea." Amber said coming back into the room.

"So did you and Bray work everything out?" Tai-san asked.

"Do you think I would be here if we did?" Amber said trying not to think about it.

"Okay well let's get this bed out so we can get to work." Ellie said.

It took all of them to move the bed. They took Trudy's old bed and put it in the playroom so Brady could use it for naps.

"That's made me hungry." Amber said as they walked into the café.

"Me too." Ellie said.

"Oh hello." Danni said to them when they sat down. Bray came in behind her.

"I think I'll go eat in my room." Amber said standing up.

"Oh no you don't." Ellie said pulling her back down. "Don't act like it bugs you. Anyways we have to talk about paint."

"Paint?" Tai-san asked

"Yeah for the room. We aren't all going to have a girl or boy. So we have to decide what color to paint the room." Ellie said putting her head in front of Danni and Bray so Amber couldn't see them.

"What about a creamy light green?" Tai-san said.

"Yeah that would be cool. Then we could splatter on some yellow." Ellie said. "What do you think Amber?"

"Yeah, whatever." Amber said.

Salene, Ryan and Jack came into the café. Followed by May, Pride and Lex.

"Ryan!" Amber said getting up and hugging him. "How are you?"

"Fine." Ryan said smiling at her.

"Well it looks like almost everyone is here but the kids." Lex said.

"We are here and we're not kids." Patsy said popping her head out from behind the counter.

"Well now it's a big unhappy family." Lex said.

"Not all of us are unhappy." Trudy said as she tried to feed Brady.

"Well can we start this meeting?" Bray said standing up.

"Go for it." KC shouted.

"Okay well we have two of your old members back. Ryan and Danni. Ryan wants us to vote on if we want him to be a mall rat again." Bray said. Everyone put their hands up. "Okay well that is settled." Bray said smiling at Ryan. "Now for Danni." Bray said and everyone did the same.

"I have something to say before everyone leaves." Amber said standing up.

"Amber are you sure you want to do this?" Tai-san asked knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm sure." Amber smiled at her. "You all know that there is suppose to be a wedding next week. I'm sorry to inform you that it won't be happening." Amber looked over at Bray, who's face was blank. "I'm sorry I had you all do so much work for it." Amber looked around the room. The only person who didn't look shocked was Danni. She was smiling. Amber was going to be sick. She walked away and locked herself in the bathroom stall.

Part 19  
>"Now this is an unhappy family." Trudy said to Lex.<p>

"We should go talk to her." Ellie said getting up with Tai-san. Tai-san and Ellie looked at Bray who had said nothing to her. They walked off to go find her.

"I should go too." Jack said following.

"Nicely done, Bray." Pride said as him and May left the café.

"Well I know I'm not going to let mine get away." Lex said as he walked off after Tai-san.

"I told you there was something wrong Bray." Ebony said before she left.

"Well I don't know why everyone keeps putting you down. She called it off not you." Danni said hoping it would make him feel better.

"Bray that was harsh." KC said as Cloe, Patsy and him left.

"You should try talking to her." Cloe said. "And you should try not getting in the way." She said looking at Danni.

"I guess not everyone loves me." Danni said getting up and leaving Bray standing there.

"Amber are you okay?" Ellie asked standing out of the bathroom.

"No." Amber said.

"Amber can I talk to you?" Jack asked.

"Fine but just you can come in." Amber said opening the door to let Jack in.

"Amber do you remember when I came back and Dal wasn't here?" Jack asked looking at her red face.

"Yeah. How could I forget?" Amber said.

"Well after I found out that, I lost everything else. Then I left the mall again." Jack said looking at her. "I was so scared that I would never see him again or be able to talk to him."

"What are you getting at Jack?" Amber asked.

"It's just that when I did come back with Cloe, you were there for me. You helped me and made me see that things could only get better. And they did." Jack said smiling.

"That was a really hard time for you and me." Amber said.

"Yeah. So things are getting hard now." Jack said hoping Amber would finish his sentence.

"So things can only get better." Amber said smiling.

"Yeah and think about it. Now Bray will have some practice with babies." Jack said looking at Amber out of the corner of his eye.

"Jack what would I do with out you?" Amber said punching him playfully.

"That is a very good question." Jack said laughing. "But Amber we do need to talk about this wedding thing." Jack said with a more serious tone.

"Jack you heard what I said. I can't marry him after everything that has happen. I don't even know." Amber said stopping.

"Know what?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Amber said.

"Amber tell me." Jack said looking her right in the eye.

"I don't want to marry him until I know that he doesn't love Danni anymore." Amber said starting to cry again. "It's so selfish I know but I can't help it."

"Amber that's okay." Jack said hugging her. "Lets go talk to Bray about this because I think it came as a shock to him."

"Yeah." Amber said as they got up and left the bathroom.

Everyone but Bray, Danni and Ebony were outside of the bathroom. They were all sitting waiting to see what was going on.

"We are going to go talk to Bray." Jack said as Amber laid her head on his shoulder.

"Jack maybe you should stay here." Tai-san said looking at him.

"No Jack is coming with me." Amber said.

"Okay." Tai-san said.

"Hey Jack. Hey Amber." Lex said as he walked passed them. He came to the outside of the bathroom where Amber must have been held up. "Tai-san can I talk to you?"

"What do you want Lex?" Tai-san asked turning to face him.

"I want to talk to you." Lex said. He stood there and waited for her to say something but she just waited for him to talk. "Alone."

"Fine." Tai-san said walking into a near by room. "Well talk."

"Tai-san I don't want to lose you." Lex said right away.

"Who said you were going to lose me?" Tai-san asked.

"No one. But with everything has happened I know what you meant by not wanting to be like them." Lex said moving closer to her.

"Lex I would take a lot more then you being an a$$ and jerk to lose me." Tai-san said.

"I'm sorry." Lex said kissing her passionately.

"Lex, I'm the one who should be sorry." Tai-san said. "I really didn't love the Guardian. I was just doing what I had to do." Tai-san said lying.

"I know Tai-san. And I need to get past that and I know I will some day." Lex said not knowing what was really going on in her head.

* * *

><p>"So you wanna tell me what's going on?" Patsy asked looking over at Cloe.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Cloe asked.

"Okay I'm not dumb. You and Jack. Something is going on and I want to know about it." Patsy said sitting up on her bed.

Cloe sat up on her own bed and looked over at Patsy.

"Something is going on with you and Jack?" KC asked sitting up on the floor between the two beds.

"Nothing is going on." Cloe said falling back onto the bed. "We are friends. Nothing more than that."

"Oh really?" Patsy asked. "Then what is this stuff he didn't leave for, because it was to important?" Patsy asked still looking over at Cloe.

"You've got stuff going on with Jack?" KC asked.

"Shut up KC." Cloe said. "I already told you. Nothing is going on. I'm just being a friend. I don't want him to go insane."

"So you're like, picking up the pieces?" KC asked.

"What?" Patsy and Cloe asked at the same time.

"The guy has fallen apart. Dal being gone, and the whole thing with Ellie. Leaving Jack broken, with you picking up the pieces." KC said smiling.

Both the girls looked dumbfounded at him. They didn't know that KC could be so…so…smart.

"Yeah I guess you could put it that way." Cloe said after the shock of what KC said wore off. Was she picking up the pieces or was it more than that?

Part 20  
>"Bray." Jack said as him and Amber walked into the café.<p>

Bray hadn't moved from the same stop he was in.

"Bray I need to talk to you." Amber said.

Bray moved his body to face her.

"Bray can we go down to your room and talk?' Amber asked walking over to him.

"Fine." Bray said in an angry tone. Bray stood up and followed her. "I can't believe you Amber." Bray said to her when they got to the room.

"Bray I need to explain this to you." Amber said staring to cry.

"Fine." Bray said sitting down.

"I can't marry you because I know you are still in love with Danni." Amber said standing in front of him.

"That is what this is all about?" Bray said shaking his head.

"Bray I know you still love her and you proved that when you left me here and went after her." Amber said still crying. "For god sake Bray look at me. I'm eight months pregnant. I need someone who really does love me."

"And I don't?" Bray asked.

"Bray you can't love me and her at he same time. I don't want to make you chose who. So I did it for you. She already has your kid and your heart. So I'm going to step out of the picture." Amber said.

"Amber I love you and I don't want you out of the picture." Bray said standing up.

"But you don't want Danni out of the picture either and I can't share you with her." Amber said.

"No one said you had to share me." Bray said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Bray don't. I have thought about this and I know I would end up sharing you and I don't think I can do that anymore. I have decided that if things get any worse then I will go back to the Eco-tribe." Amber said stepping back from him.

"No!" Bray said.

"You can't tell me no." Amber said looking at him.

"Amber you aren't leaving and you are moving back in here. I have had enough of this. I have let you get away with doing what you want. Going here doing that, not caring about how much you hurt me but I'm not going to take in anymore." Bray said looking at her.

"Bray you can't run my life." Amber said.

"Amber you can't lie to me and hurt me anymore." Bray said looking at her. "I love you and I'm not going to let you leave."

"Bray you love Danni too." Amber said knowing that there was no way she was going to win this one.

* * *

><p>"Okay you guys we have to lock them in there until they work things out." Trudy said to Salene and May.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Salene said.

"This is the only way to keep Danni from getting to Bray." May said.

"Yeah I guess." Salene said as they put a boarded in front of Bray's room.

"Well I think our job is done." May said as they put a blanket over it and walked away.

"Now what do we do. I mean if Danni comes looking for Bray she will try to go into his room and will find the wood." Salene said to the girls.

"I guess we will have to get Alice to watch over it." Trudy said as they saw Alice coming down the hall.

"Alice we need to talk." May said to her.

"What about?" Alice asked as she stopped.

"About Bray and Amber." Salene said smiling.

"Yes we are trying to make sure that nothing comes in between them." Trudy said. "And we kind of locked them in Bray's room."

"But now we need people to help us keep Danni way from it." May said.

"Okay I get it." Alice said. "You can count me in."

"Good we just have to knew where she is at all time." Trudy said.

"I will take care of that." Alice said leaving the girls.

"I'm going to go talk to Ellie." Tai-san said to Lex.

"Okay do you want me to come with you?" Lex asked before she left the room. "I will take that as a no."

"So you made up with her." Ebony said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah Ebony." Lex said.

"Well that's good. Now you just have to find out what she is hiding form you." Ebony said smiling.

"What do you mean hiding form me?" Lex asked walking over to her.

"Well there is something she hasn't told you or anyone else." Ebony said.

"And how do you know that?" Lex asked.

"Because have you seen the way she gets when you even say the word Guardian?" Ebony said smiling as she turned and left the room.

"I swear that women is crazy." Lex said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Amber you can't just leave." Bray said as she walked to the door.<p>

"And why is that?" Amber asked.

"Because I don't want you to." Bray said.

"Yeah well I guess you win on this for now." Amber said trying to pull the door open.

"I do." Bray said smiling.

"Yeah the door is stuck." Amber said in a snotty tone.

"Well then I guess we have to work this out." Bray said.

"There is nothing to work out Bray. You have to work things out with Danni before anything can happen with me." Amber said crossing her hands on top of her stomach.

"Amber don't be like this. I when through hell when I thought I lost you." Bray said looking at her.

"Yeah. You got laid and got her pregnant." Amber said with big eyes.

"Amber don't do this." Bray said.

"You want to know what. While you were here living your fun life I was thinking about you and Ebony." Amber said getting mad.

"Amber shut up." Bray yelled. "You keep doing this to yourself. I'm not the one bringing it up over and over again. If you want me to I will. While I thought you were dead I was here walking around thinking about you. Wishing I could hold you or even hear you. I never though I was going to love any one as much as I loved you but then I found Danni, and I never loved her the same way I loved you. When I kissed her I thought about that last kiss we had on the mountain. I went through hell too, Amber. Then when I found you again you wouldn't even talk to me. How in the hell do you think I feel Amber? I didn't plan on having Danni came back, just like I didn't plan on finding you." Bray said to her as she started to cry.

"I can't stay here." Amber said turning to the door and started pounding on it. "Hello! Some one help me!" Amber sobbed thought the door.

"Amber stop it." Bray said. He walked over to her and grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the door.

"Don't." Amber sobbed.

"Stop it you are acting like a baby." Bray said pulling her to the bed.

Amber said nothing she just cried. Bray sat her down on the bed and sat by her. He held her in his arms as he tried to get her to stop crying.

"I can't fight anymore Bray. I don't have enough energy left." Amber said.

"Amber you don't have to fight any thing." Bray said.

"I'm too tired." Amber said laying back on the bed.

Bray laid back with her. He still had his arms around her as he watched her fall asleep.


	17. Part 20, 21 & 22

**Part 21**  
>It had been two hours since they had locked Amber and Bray in their room. Trudy was starting to worry about Amber. She had hardly eaten anything today and was probably getting hungry. Trudy slowly walked over to the door. She took the piece of wood down and opened the door. A huge smile came across her face when she saw what was in the room, Amber and Bray fast asleep together. They both looked too peaceful. Trudy heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hallway.<p>

"I want to see him!" Danni yelled as she made her way down the hall with Alice right behind her.

Bray and Amber must have heard it because they both woke up and sat up.

"Danni you can't see him." Alice yelled at her.

Danni came to the door and looked inside. She saw Amber and Bray laying on the same bed. They looked like they had just woken up. "Hi Bray." Danni said in a sweet voice.

"I need to go." Amber said getting up but Bray was still holding her hand and wasn't going to let go. "Bray I need to go." Amber said looking at him.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you go Amber." Bray said smiling at her.

"I need to pee Bray and unless you want it all over you better let go." Amber said looking at him.

"Okay you can get away this time." Bray said letting go of her hand. "What do you need Danni?" Bray said colder.

"Nothing I just wanted to see how you were." Danni said turning on her act.

"Well I'm fine so I think you can go now." Bray said laying back down.

"But Bray I thought we could talk about Johnny." Danni said smiling at him.

"Danni can we talk about that later. I have things I need to work out with Amber first." Bray said sitting up to look at her.

"But Bray he is your son." Danni said knowing if she when on long enough he would give in to her.

"Danni I already asked you if you could do it later!" Bray said to her.

"Bray for crying out loud this is your first child. The one you haven't seen for three months." Danni said looking at him in disgust.

"Danni don't you think I know that!" Bray shouted at her.

Amber was standing outside the doorway listening to what was being said. Her heart dropped every time Danni pushed Bray to talk to her.

"Fine I will go back to the Eco-Tribe with Pride and May." Danni said turning to leave.

"You win." Bray said knowing that is what she wanted to hear.

"Okay well why don't you come to my room in about 10 minutes and we can talk." Danni said without turning to look at Bray, then she left the room. "Oh hi Amber." She said when she saw her standing outside the door.

* * *

><p>"May we need to get back to the tribe." Pride said as they walked into the café.<p>

"I know but I don't understand why we have to leave so soon." May said as she sat down at a table.

"Because we have things we need to do." Pride said smiling devilish at her.

"Pride!" May said under her breath.

"What? It's the truth." Pride said giving her a kiss.

"Can't we just stay one night? I want to make sure that things work out with Amber and Bray." May said giving Pride a sad look.

"Things will work out with them. Danni is coming back with us." Pride said with no look on his face.

"You haven't told her yet have you?" May said looking at him.

"No but I know my sister. If she stays here there is no chance that Amber will ever marry Bray." Pride said looking down at his hands.

"Pride I know. But you have to let her make up her own mind. Amber and Bray can get through this well you have seen what they have been thought." Mat said trying to get him to look at her.

"Look May, I love Amber, you know that. I want her to be happy and I know she can't with my sister here." Pride said looking at her. He got up and walked away.

May just sat there with the words still running through her head "I love Amber." They felt like a knife in her heart. She knew that Pride cared about her but she did know that he loved her. Know she knew she could never return to the Eco-Tribe. She could never be with a man that loved someone else. Now she knew how Amber felt.

**Part 22**  
>"Amber!" Bray said as she left after Danni.<p>

Amber stopped.

"Where are you off too?" Bray asked smiling at her.

"No where." Amber said keeping her anger inside. "I thought I would go talk to Jack."

"Okay I'll come with you." He said taking her hand.

"No you have to go talk to Danni and I have a lot of other things I need to do." Amber said as they walked toward the café.

"You won't go with me?" Bray asked. "Every part I play in Johnny's life, you'll play a part there as well, so I want you there when we're talking about him."

"You have no idea how sweet that is to me. But I really do have things I need to do right now." Amber said smiling at him.

"Okay, then I'll come meet you after I'm finished explaining to Danni that you're going to play a part in his life as well." Bray said.

"Yeah okay." Amber said.

Bray kissed her and then ran off to talk to Danni.

* * *

><p>"Tai-san you really shouldn't be painting." Alice said coming into the room the mothers were fixing up.<p>

"I'm not. I'm cleaning the walls so Jack and Ryan can paint." Tai-san said turning around to face Alice.

Alice let out a little laugh. "Well I though I might help out."

"That would be very nice of you Alice." Tai-san said handing her a rag.

"So what colors are you going to be painting the room?" Alice asked as they when to work.

"I think we are using yellow and green." Tai-san said smiling to her. "Your sister is the one who decide on the color."

"Yeah my sister." Alice said.

"Alice there is no reason to be mad at her. She didn't mean for this to happen." Tai-san said.

"I'm not mad about that. I'm mad about the fact that she didn't tell me for the beginning." Alice said.

"Well you should talk to her. She was scared and didn't know what to do." Tai-san said.

"I will." Alice said as she stopped working at left the room.

* * *

><p>"Jack!" Amber said as Jack walked into the café.<p>

"So how did things go?" he asked as he sat by her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Dal." Amber said. "I want to get the farm up and running. I want to do this one thing for him."

"That's a great idea Amber." Jack said.

"I want you to help me do it." Amber said.

"What me?" Jack said like he couldn't breath.

"Yeah I mean I can't do it by myself and you were is best guy friend. Jack once I have the baby I can do most of it myself but I can't do it by myself now." Amber said with hope in her voice.

"Okay Amber I will help you." Jack said smiling at her.

"Thank you so much Jack." Amber said hugging him. "Have you seen KC?"

"I think he is in Patsy and Cleo's room." Jack said as Amber got up.

Amber walked to there room.

"KC are you in here?" she asked before she when into the room.

"Yeah what do you need?" KC asked coming out of the room.

"I need you to get me some things." Amber said. "I need green and yellow paint and paint brushes."

"Okay I can get that easy. Anything else?" KC asked.

"Not right now but maybe later. Thanks KC you're the best." Amber said as she walked back to her new room.

When Amber got there is saw Ebony sitting o her bed.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Amber asked.

"No, nothing if importance." Ebony said as she got up to look Amber in the eye.

"What do you want?' Amber asked.

"Where is Bray?" Ebony asked smiling as she left the room.

Amber mouth when dry. She knew not to listen to Ebony but still something inside of her made her wonder.

**Part 23**  
>"Salene I'm so glad I'm back." Ryan said as they walked around the old market place.<p>

"So am I." Salene said smiling.

"Salene I'm sorry I never came back. If you would have had the baby and I wouldn't even know until now." Ryan said with a guilty look on his face.

"Ryan it's okay. If I had the chance to get away I would have," Salene said.

"Salene I'm just so glad to be back here with you." Ryan said smiling over at his wife.

"Ryan we need to talk." Salene said.

"Okay what about?" He asked in a happy tone.

"I'll talk and just try to listen okay." Salene said as they sat down.

"Okay." Ryan said smiling. He took her hand.

"Ryan when we got married do you remember how I didn't want to you know?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said nodding.

"Well Ryan I was going to tell you this before I became pregnant but the reason was." Salene said as her eyes welled up with tears. "I was…I was going to…leave you." Salene said letting the tears run.

Ryan let go of her hand and just stared at her with a blank look on his face. He didn't know what to say. He had loved her and now he knew that she didn't love him. Ryan stood up and looked down at Salene. She had hung her head in shame. He walked away with out saying a word to her.

* * *

><p>"Danni what did you want to talk about, because I've got some things to tell you." Bray said as he came into Tai-san's old room.<p>

"Oh you know Bray, everything." Danni said smiling.

"Then make it quick, so I can say what I need to." Bray said.

"Here take Johnny." Danni said handing him the baby.

"He is so sweet." Bray said holding him in his arms.

"Yeah he reminds me of you Bray. He does that thing with his nose when he gets mad." Danni said smiling.

"I don't do anything with my nose." Bray said.

"You do, you just don't know it." Danni said sitting by him.

"Danni how is this going to work?" Bray asked her.

"We can find away Bray." Danni said putting her hand of his lap. "I can stay in the mall and you can help bring Johnny up."

"Danni I know that but everything else." Bray said looking up at her to find her face only inches away.

* * *

><p>Amber was close to the room. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Spying on Bray wasn't going to prove anything. But Ebony's word were still in her head. Amber was outside the door when she could here them talking.<p>

She looked through the window to see Bray's face moving closer to Danni's. Amber bite her lip as she knew what was happening in front of her. But Bray pulled his face away and looked down at Johnny.

"Danni you and I both know I love you very much." Bray said.

That was enough. Amber couldn't take it anymore. She turned at left with Bray and Danni still talking. If Bray wanted her fine he could have her.

* * *

><p>"But I'm in love with Amber, and I need you to understand that. She is the biggest part of my life, and she is going to be a part of Johnny's life as well." Bray said after his pause.<p>

Danni's heart dropped. She knew that Bray had always loved Amber and always would. But she had to have him back.

"I'm sorry Danni." Bray said getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>May slowly made her way to her room. 'I love Amber.' Still played over and over in her head.<p>

"May are you ready to go?" Pride asked coming up behind her.

May didn't here him. She was in to deep of though to here anything going on around her.

"May hey you in there?" He asked grabbing her arms.

May jerked away. She turned to see who had grabbed her. She saw Pride and the anger in her start to show. Her eyes become narrow and cold like. Her lips tight together and she had her hands into fists.

"May what's wrong?" Pride asked not knowing what was angering his girlfriend.

"Nothing that concerns you Pride." May said turning back around to go to her room.

"Okay well are you ready? Because I want to go before it gets dark." Pride said walking by her side.

"Well good. Then go!" May shouted at him.

"May tell me what is going on. Did Lex say something to you?" He asked looking worried.

"Oh no, Lex hasn't said anything to me. You have!" She shouted at him.

"May what did I say to make you so mad?" he asked really not knowing.

"What are you stupid or something?" May yelled at him. The other mall rats were starting to come to see what was going on.

"You act like you really don't know Pride. Well that's to bad because I'm not going to tell you." May shouted. She saw Amber, Trudy, Brady, Jack, Lex, Cloe, Patsy and KC watching them. May looked around at everyone face. They were all watching her. She got even madder and pulled Pride into her room.

"Leave Pride. Go back to your tree hugging tribe and stay away from me." May said when they were in her room.

The words jammed right through Prides heart. "Stay away from me." He had really done something to make her mad. But he didn't know what he had done. Was it forcing his sister to leave the mall? He though to himself. No may understood that Pride wanted Amber to be happy, he loved. Pride stopped that was it! Pride had said that he loved Amber. That was what it was.

"May I'm sorry." Pride said with hurt in his eyes.

"So am I Pride. Now leave!" she said turning her back to him.

Pride slowly backed away from May. He wanted to give her, her space. He left the room with out saying another word.

May brought her hand to her forehead as she start to cry. Pride had really left. But that is what she had wanted to him to do. Anyways she wasn't happy living with the tree huggers, she reminded herself.

* * *

><p>"Amber, how are you and Bray?" Trudy asked with a hug smile on her face.<p>

"It was you." Amber said holding back more tears.

"Locking you guys in there. Yeah, I thought it would help." Trudy said as her smile faded.

"Well let me tell you what would help." Amber said. "If all of you stopped trying to help us."

"I'm sorry." Trudy said.

"Yeah well you should be. You should know better than that Trudy. Your not six years old! When are you going to grow up?" Amber asked. "Just because you have a kid doesn't mean you are grown up Trudy. You still cry and complain about everything little thing. Like when Bray doesn't pay enough attention to you."

"God Amber you don't have to be such a b*tch about it!" Trudy said running off crying.

"Mommy!" Brady said running after her.

"Brady acts like more of an adult then Trudy." Amber mumbled as she when back to the shoe store.

* * *

><p>"Tai-san are you in here?" Lex asked softly as he opened the door to there dark room.<p>

Lex could hear the soft sounds of some one crying. It was Tai-san.

"Tai-san what's wrong?" Lex asked as he when over to the bed were she was lying.

Tai-san didn't talk she just grabbed her stomach. She couldn't tell Lex or anyone what had happened. She was to scared that he might leave her. After the fight they had today anything could happen if Lex knew about the baby.

"Tai-san, babe what is it?" Lex asked putting his arms around her.

Tai-san grabbed Lex's arms and pulled them around her tighter. She wanted to feel safe and she did when he held her.

"Tai-san Pride left." Lex said deciding to tell her what had happened. "May told him to leave and never come back."

Tai-san still didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to name it if it is a boy?" Alice asked as she came into the room where Ellie was standing.<p>

"Alice!" Ellie said surprised to see her sister.

"Well I don't think that would make a very good boy name but if that's what you want." Alice said smiling at her little sister.

"Believe it or not I haven't thought about names." Ellie said smiling back.

"I remember when you were little you had the names picked out for your kids, all 13 of them. You wanted to adopt one kid from each different race and live on the farm and have your husband stay home with the kids." Alice said as she sat down on her bed.

"I remember those days." Ellie said sitting down by her.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you sis." Alice said hugging her from the side.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Ellie said hugging Alice back. "So now what do we do?"

"We wait about 6 more months and then chose a name." Alice said laughing. Ellie joined in.

Ellie was so happy to have her sister back. She didn't think she was going to be able to do it with out her.

* * *

><p>Pride was out side the mall when he heard a crying. He ran to where it came from but didn't anything. He walked around and found himself in the old trade market. He looked around and saw Salene sitting by herself crying. Pride when over to comfort her.<p>

"Salene what's wrong?" he asked.

"I told Ryan the truth and now I have lost him forever." Salene said crying.

"I'm sure you haven't lost him." Pride said. "You may just need to tell him everything. The whole truth, not leaving anything out."

"But that would take forever." Salene said. "Not even I know the whole truth.

"Then tell him what you know Salene. I know it's hard to hurt some one you love but you have to talk to him sooner or later." Pride said thinking about May.

"Thanks Pride you always seem to make me feel better." Salene said getting up to go find Ryan.

"Yeah I just wish I could make myself feel better." Pride mumbled as Salene dragged him back to the mall. He only went to get Danni then he would go and give May what she wanted.


	18. Part 24 & 25

**Part 24**  
>As Tai-san and Lex lay in there bed Tai-san started to get a sharp pain in her stomach. She rolled over to her side to look at her husbands face. His eyes were closed. Tai-san carefully got up without waking him. She then made her way to the staff bathroom that was in the back of their room. When she got there she noticed that she was bleeding. Tai-san knew something must be wrong with the baby if she is bleeding because women don't have their period when they are pregnant.<p>

She changed her cloths and put a pad on and when to lay back down with Lex. When she when back to the room he was sitting up on the bed.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Tai-san said as she laid down.

"No." Lex said laying back down with her. "Tai-san are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" Tai-san asked trying to hide the pain.

"Well you just don't look very good babe. Are you sure? I can go get Trudy or someone." Lex said as he pointed to the door.

"Well maybe Trudy." Tai-san said holding her stomach.

"Okay you stay here." Lex said as he got up and left to room. "Trudy!" Lex yelled as he made his way to her room.

"What?" Trudy said coming out of her room with red eyes.

"It's Tai-san. She needs you, I think something is wrong." Lex said with worry in his voice.

"Okay where is she?" Trudy asked.

"In our room." Lex said as he took her to her.

"Okay Lex will you stay out here." Trudy said before she when into the room. When she came into the room she saw tai-san on the bed holding her stomach.

"Trudy I'm bleeding." Tai-san said with tears in her eyes.

"What? Oh my god Tai-san." Trudy said going over to her.

"Trudy what is wrong with me?" Tai-san asked letting a few tears drop.

"There is nothing wrong with you but I think you have had a miscarriage." Trudy said looking down at her friend who was in so much pain.

"You mean the baby is dead." Tai-san whispered.

Trudy nodded her head. "My mom had one before the virus and the same thing happened to her."

Everything was starting to spend. Tai-san was relieved that the baby was gone but it was still apart of her. She felt guilty for what had happened but she didn't know what to do.

"Do you want me to tell Lex?" Trudy asked.

"No! You can't tell anyone." Tai-san said sitting up.

"But…" Trudy said looking at her with worry in her eyes.

"Trudy please." Tai-san said before she said anything else.

"Tai-san you have to tell some one." Trudy told her. "This is a big thing Tai-san."

"Tai-san are you okay?" Lex asked opening the door.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tai-san said smiling at him. "I'm fine right Trudy?"

Tai-san looked at Trudy. Trudy hated to lie about it but it is what Tai-san wanted.

"Yeah she's fine." Trudy said. She got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Danni?" Pride said coming into Tai-san's old room.<p>

"Yeah?" she said kinda smiling at her brother.

"Get your stuff we are leaving the mall." Pride said with no smile.

"What?" Danni said.

"We are leaving the mall. I told you Amber and Bray need to work things out and you aren't going to let that happen. So you are coming back with me." Pride said.

"I'm not leaving. Bray has a right to be with his son and with me." Danni said to him.

"Danni he doesn't love you!" Pride shouted at her.

"Yes he does. He told me that he did." Danni said still feeling hurt from Bray's words.

"Danni don't fight with me you know you will lose you always do." Pride said.

"God John why are you even here? Well why are you here John?" Danni asked.

"I brought Amber back and May wanted to come home." Pride said.

"See Amber. You want Amber, I want Bray." Danni said.

"Danni when are you going to grow up and look around you? Not everything has to do with you. Remember when dad was alive and you thought everything he did was for you." Pride said stepping closer to her. "Well guess what. This is the real world. There are more important thing than you Danni. You can't have everything you want."

"Shut up!" Danni screamed at the top of her lunges.

"Danni stop it. Bray's not going to come running if he hears you." Pride said. "Get packed." He said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Patsy can I talk to you for a minute?" KC asked as they left the café.<p>

"Sure what is it?" Patsy asked with a smile on her face.

"I just want to tell you…that umm…I will…like you too." KC said blushing.

"Really?" Patsy asked.

"Yeah." KC said stepping closer to her.

Patsy could fell her heart pounding. Her palms were getting all sweaty. She looked up and saw that KC was going to kiss her!

"Can I kiss you?" KC whispered into her ear.

Patsy didn't know what to say. She turned her head so she could see KC's face. Patsy could tell her face was getting redder by the moment. She nodded.

KC smiled at her. He kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled away he took her hand and they when to look for Cloe.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jack." Ellie said walking into his room.<p>

"Hi," Jack said not looking up at her.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked.

"Thinking." Jack said.

"Oh really?" Ellie said trying to friendly.

"Is there something you wanted Ellie?" Jack asked getting up.

"Yeah, to work things out with you." Ellie said looking down.

"Yeah well I don't know if I can help you with that." Jack said coldly.

"Jack, please." Ellie said with hurt in her eyes.

"Ellie don't. I came back and I thought you loved me but you didn't. I can't forget that Ellie. You hurt me and I don't want it to happen again." Jack said look at her with anger in his eyes. "Why don't you go? I'm sure you have things to do."

Ellie left the room with tears in her eyes and Jack sat back down him tears in his.

* * *

><p>"Amber!" Bray shout as he ran out of their room. She wasn't in there. He ran up to café but she wasn't there either. Nor was she in her new room or the playroom.<p>

Bray had looked everywhere in the mall and she was nowhere to be found. No one had seen her either. Bray was starting to worry. Amber would never leave with out telling some one where she was going.

* * *

><p>Salene know she had to talk to Ryan about them. She knew that he had to know the truth. She was doing the right thing, she though to herself as she paced back and forth in front of Ryan's room. The truth is what counts and he has to know, she said over and over to herself. Okay she was ready to tell him.<p>

Salene knocked on the door. No one opened the door.

"Ryan?" Salene said as she opened the door and popped her head in.

No one was in the room.

Amber sat next to grave and though about the boy they had buried there. He was so young and had only wanted to be free. But now he lay cold in the ground, covered with dirt and rocks.

"Dal I wish you were here." Amber said as the tears run down her cheek. "I don't know what to do without you Dal. I know you looked up to me but the truth is you're my hero."

Amber wished she could see his smile, feel his touch, hear his laugher. Amber started to remember the good times with Dal. Then Sasha poped into Amber's mind. The first time she saw him was when he was changed to Dal and being sold as slaves. That was a very different day. Then there was when Amber saw Bray and Dal in the first time in over a year. They had come looking for help. She never tough she was going to see Dal again. She had missed him so much and knew she had caused him and Bray so much pain. She also remembered before the virus how Dal wanted to be just like his mom and dad. But then he's dream changed. Now it was over Dal had died so the chosen wouldn't take him. And now Amber was never going to see him again.

Ryan was walking to the gravesite. He knew that the only person that may have every loved him may have been Zandra. When Ryan arrived he found out that he wasn't alone. Amber was sitting by Dal's grave crying.

"Amber?" Ryan said as he walked over and sat by her.

"Hi Ryan." Amber said smiling.

"You okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah just remembering the good old times." Amber said. "What about you?"

"Just needed to get away. I haven't even been back for a day and I wish I was still with the other tribe." Ryan said thinking about how badly Salene had hurt him.

Amber grabbed her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked looking at her.

"Yeah the baby is just kicking. Feel." Amber said putting Ryan's hand on her stomach.

"Wow." Ryan said as he felt the baby kick. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not really. It get annoying when I'm sleeping and it kicks and kicks." Amber said laughing about it.

"So what were you thinking about?" Ryan asked.

"Dal, Sasha and Bray." Amber said looking down at the grave to her right.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a long time." Ryan said looking over at her.

"Yeah I guess I was trying to forget about him. But his name keeps popping into my mind. It has been ever since Bray and I decide to get married." Amber said felling guilty.

"Amber that's normal. I remember before I got married to Salene that I kept thinking about one person I really loved long ago." Ryan said.

"Zandra right?" Amber said looking over at him.

"Yeah." Ryan said looking over at her grave.

"Well you have it easy. Zandra isn't coming back from the dead but no one knows about Sasha. He could show up at the mall at any given time." Amber said letting more tears run.

"Amber lets go. Pride is leaving the mall soon. I think he'll want to say good bye to you." Ryan said as he pulled Amber up her feet.

"Yeah I guess." Amber said as they walked back to the mall in silence.

**Part 25**  
>"Hey Cloe." Patsy said as she skipped happily into their room.<p>

"Hey." Cloe said standing up. "Do you want to play a game tonight or something?"

"I would love to but I have plans with KC." Patsy said blushing.

"What? You have been with him since lunch time." Cloe said with anger.

"Yeah but he is kinda my boyfriend and that's what girlfriends and boyfriends do. Spend time with each other." Patsy said as she got her coat.

"Yeah that is also what best friends do!" Cloe shouted at her.

"Don't get mad at me because you turned KC down." Patsy said fixing her hair.

"I turned him down so you wouldn't be mad at me Patsy." Cloe said with hurt in her voice.

"Whatever you say." Patsy said. "I don't have time for childish things. My boyfriend is waiting for me." Patsy said flicking her hair in Cleo's face then leaving the room.

Cloe could fell the tears running down her face. How could Patsy be so rude. This was like worse than the time Trudy turned her against me, Cloe though to herself.

* * *

><p>"Tai-san are you sure everything is okay?" Lex asked after Trudy left the room.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine." Tai-san said sitting up and smiling.

"Okay well then why don't we go get some dinner?" Lex said helping her off the bed. When he looked down at the sheets he saw a stain to blood.

"You know maybe we should eat in here." Tai-san said feeling ill as she got up.

"Yeah okay. I'll go make so food." Lex said sitting her back down on the bed.

"Okay I'll clean up." Tai-san said looking around the room.

Lex walked out of the room. He had to find Trudy. She was the only one that knew what was going on with Tai-san.

* * *

><p>"Danni lets go." Pride said pulling her into the café by the arm.<p>

"Where are you going?" Bray asked coming into the café.

"Danni and I are leaving." Pride said letting go of her arm.

"You can't take her. She just got here and with my baby." Bray said.

"Bray you have other things you need to worry about." Pride said looking over by the stairs and sees Ryan and Amber standing there listening.

"Like what?" Bray asked.

"Amber and her baby." Pride said pointing to them.

"Amber your back." Bray said as he ran to her.

"Don't." Amber said putting Ryan in front of her.

"Amber." Bray said looking at her.

"Amber, Danni and I are leaving." Pride said walking over to her. He put his arms around her, right as May walked into the café.

"Don't mind me." May said trying not to cry.

"I will see you soon Amber." Pride said pulling away fast. "If you need me you know where I will be."

"Yeah Pride. You're a great friend." Amber said smiling up at him. "There is no reason for Danni to leave. I'm going back to the Eco-Tribe with you."

"Amber no!" Bray shouted. Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks.

"Amber you can't leave your tribe. They need you and you need them." Pride said.

Amber looked over at Danni who was smiling. "I think if that is what she wants to do then let her." Danni said.

"Danni shut up!" Bray shouted at her. "Amber please don't leave." He said turning to her.

"I can't stay here." Amber said quietly.

Ebony made her way up the stairs. "Oh god you guys are at it again." She said coming into the café.

"Ebony go away." Amber said.

"Amber dear don't." Ebony said laughing. "Let me make this easy for all of you. Danni is in love with Bray. But Bray is in love Amber. Pride loves Amber and wants her to be happy. Ryan, well I don't know why he is here. Oh and May, she just found out that Pride loves Amber not her. Oh and Amber heard Bray tell Danni that he loved her. Wow now that all of that is out in the open can you guys do the rest or do I need to finish it?" Ebony said sitting down to watch the whole thing unravel.

"You heard me talking to Danni?" Bray said looking over at her.

"You love her that is all there is to it Bray. Marry her because you don't love me." Amber said.

"Ebony how did you know all that?" Pride asked looking at her.

"Okay so I do need to finish this." Ebony said standing up. "Okay Danni go away. No one really liked you to start out with. I mean that whole Bill of Rights, what where you thinking? Pride your screwed. Amber, Bray is in love with you, take it because it takes the right stuff to get the key to his heart. I know." Ebony said looking at the ring on Amber finger.

Amber looked down at the ring then at Bray. She turned at left the room crying.

Everyone else just stood there in amazement at what Ebony had said.

* * *

><p>"Trudy?" Lex asked as he walked into her room.<p>

She turned around and looked at Lex.

"Trudy what's wrong?" Lex asked seeing that she had been crying.

"Nothing just a mother thing." Trudy said.

"Okay. Well then what is wrong with Tai-san. She is laying to me and I'm really worried about her." Lex said sitting by her.

"She is fine really." Trudy said crying even more.

"Trudy what is going on? Both of you are lying to me now." Lex said looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"I can't tell you. I promised her Lex." Trudy said.

"Trudy you have to tell me. I'm her husband. I need to know what is wrong with my wife." Lex said.

"She has o tell you. Just give her time." Trudy said turning so Lex couldn't see her face anymore.

"Fine. Thanks Trudy." Lex said getting up and leaving.

* * *

><p>Ryan was heading back to his room when he saw Salene sitting in front of his door.<p>

"Ryan." Salene said getting up.

Ryan didn't say anything.

"Ryan I know your mad at me, but I have to tell you everything." Salene said looking at him.

Ryan nodded his head.

"Okay well at first I didn't care Ryan. But then I did. I love you now Ryan. And now is what counts. Everything has just been so messed up. With Danni coming back and trying to take Bray from Amber." Salene said hoping he would understand.

"Salene you hurt me. You really hurt me." Ryan said looking down. "But I love you too."

"Oh Ryan." Salene said running in his arms.

"Just don't lie to me anymore Salene. I don't think I can take it." Ryan said looking her in the eye.

"I will never hide anything form you." Salene said kissing him hard as he walked into his room.

* * *

><p>"Amber can we talk?" Bray asked coming into their room.<p>

"What?" Amber asked turning to look at him.

"Amber we have to figure this whole thing out." Bray said.

"What is there to figure out?" Amber asked.

"Everything Amber." Bray said. "I'm getting fed up with all of this. You can't run out of a room ever time Danni comes into it."

"Tell me you don't love her Bray." Amber said.

"Amber I love you." Bray said.

"Yeah I know. But tell me you don't love her." Amber said.

Bray didn't say anything.

"That's what it is. I can't marry you. I would always be thinking if you were thinking about her Bray. I don't think I would be able to live like that." Amber said looking at him.

"Fine Amber. I give up. When you are ready for me to love you then tell me because I'm getting tired of fight with you." Bray said throwing his hands up and leaving.

Amber looked around the room. She was losing everything, including her mind. She got up and decide to go to bed early. She walked into her new room. She looked around. Something wasn't right. Some one had been in here. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She was sitting on something. She stood up and looked down. It was a necklace. She had seen it before but couldn't remember where. She though to herself, "Bray must have put this here." Now she knew he was the one for her. Sasha was never coming back and Bray was here now. She had to find him and tell him.


	19. Part 26 & 27

**Part 26 ****  
><strong>"Hey Cloe. Why are you mopping around in here?" Jack asked as he stopped in front of her room. He looked at Cloe and she was laying on her back with her head hanging over the side of the bed.

"Because it's dark outside, so I can't mope around out there." Cloe said looking at the upside down Jack.

"Okay well I guess you've got a point. Amber and Sal would kill you if you went outside when it was dark." Jack said looking at her. "Hey I was going to go eat do you want to join me?"

"I'm not that hungry but thanks for asking." Cloe said looking back up at the ceiling.

"Hey come on I need a date." Jack said.

"You're not going to let this go are you Jack?" Cloe asked rolling over and looking at him. She got a little queasy from the sudden rush.

"You okay?" Jack said taking a step forward.

"Yeah." Cloe said shaking her head.

"Well then you have two choices. Come with me and enjoy dinner as my date or stay here and have to ask you until I die."

"Fine I'll go, but only because I have nothing better to do." Cloe said getting off her bed.

"That's what I thought." Jack said as they walked out of the room.

"So why do you want a date so bad Jack? Is Ellie getting to you?" Cloe asked as they walked to the café.

"No I just want some one cool to talk to for a change." Jack said.

"Okay so then why are you calling it a date?" She asked.

"Because I had to ask you to dinner." Jack said. "See if you would have just come with me I when I asked the first time I wouldn't have called it anything. But you didn't want to so I pestered you till you said yes."

"But I didn't say yes. I said fine." Cloe said looking over at him as they walked into the quite café.

"I wonder where every one is." Jack said as he dished up some of the food Trudy and Salene had made.

"This is kinda wired. People love Salene's cooking." Cloe said as Jack handed her a plate.

"Yeah but Trudy help her remember." Jack said laughing.

"Hey I heard that." Trudy said coming into the café with Brady.

"Sorry." Jack said still laughing.

"It's okay Jack. So what are you two up too?" Trudy asked putting Brady down.

"Jack thinks we are on a date." Cloe said laughing.

"Hey you are twisting my words around." Jack said smiling at her.

"Oh well now doesn't that sound like fun." Trudy said laughing with Cloe.

"Get over it Jack. Were girls that what we do." Cloe said shaking her head.

"Yeah, well not when I'm around you don't." Jack said throwing a hand full of food at her.

"Don't you two start that. Last time no one cleaned it up remember." Trudy said.

"To bad it already started." Cloe said taking a hand full of her food and throwing at Jack.

Jack ducked and it hit Trudy in the face. Trudy picked up a spoon of food and tossed it at Cloe. Then Jack threw some at both of the girls.

* * *

><p>"Bray?" Amber asked as she walked outside the mall.<p>

"Amber what are you doing out here you could get hurt." Bray said turning to look at her.

"Yeah well so could you but that's not stopping you." Amber said smiling at him.

"What do you need?" Bray asked. He had found out that it was point less to argue with a pregnant woman.

"To say sorry and thank you." Amber said.

"What do you mean thank you?" Bray asked unsure of what she was talking about.

"For the necklace. I love it." Amber said putting her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "I have been such a witch since Danni came back. I just though that you would leave me for her and then I would have lost another person that I love."

"Amber I would never leave you. Not in a million years." Bray said looking down at her face. "I do love Danni just as much as I love Salene, Trudy and some times Ebony. But you are the only person I have ever been in love with and the only person I will ever be in love with."

"Oh Bray. That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me." Amber said letting the tears fall.

"Amber lets go away for awhile. Patsy and KC told me that they had this whole vacation thing worked out and I think we should do it." Bray said.

"Cloe told me. But I can't I think I'm going to have the baby soon and I really want Jack there for me." Amber said. She had not told Bray about her reason for wanting Jack there but she though he would understand.

"Yeah only if Dal where here" Bray said quietly. "Come on lets go to bed."

"Yeah I'm really tired." Amber said as they walked back into the mall.

Bray couldn't figure out who had given Amber the necklace. It wasn't him and KC hadn't been out of the mall today. It was really starting to bug him as he laid with a sleeping Amber by his side.

* * *

><p>The next morning KC and Patsy were standing out side of the mall.<p>

"KC we both know we aren't allow out here without Lex or some one knowing." Patsy said into his ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry everyone is still asleep. Jack and Cloe have to clean the kitchen today and Trudy will be busy with Brady. Salene and Ryan won't come out of their room and well you know what is up with every one else." KC said taking Patsy's hand.

"KC I hear something." Patsy said backing up to hide behind the car.

"What is it?" KC whispered.

"Look it's a person." Patsy said pointing to the person walking around the mall.

"Okay well who is it?" KC asked.

"What do I look like super woman? Why don't you tell me?" Patsy said to him.

"Hey I think I have seen him before." KC said.

"I haven't that for sure." Patsy said shaking her head. "Can we go now?"

"Patsy will you chill out. It looks like he is looking for a way into the mall." KC said watching the boy.

"Okay so let's go tell Ebony. She will take care of it." Patsy said.

"Patsy if you want to go inside, then go." KC said.

"If you don't come with me then I will walk over there right now and find out who he is." Patsy said looking at her boyfriend.

"Women" KC said letting Patsy pull him inside the mall.

"Thank you." Patsy said when they go inside.

"Wait now I know who it looked like. It was that one guy that liked Amber and was friend with Dal." KC said looking at her with huge eyes.

"You mean Sasha?" Patsy asked.

KC nodded his head.

"You can't tell anyone we saw him KC. Amber and Bray need to work things out first. Don't you remember what almost happened when Sasha was here?" Patsy said.

KC didn't say anything.

"Amber almost left with him. What if he comes back and she does leave with him. Then Bray would mope around all the time and the tribe would fall apart." Patsy said.

"Fine I won't tell anyone. But what if he gets into the mall? There will be nothing we can do about it then." KC said as they walked up the stairs.

"We just can't let that happen. Amber and Bray are meant to be. Just look at them." Patsy said pointing to them as they ate their breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah." KC said.

* * *

><p>"Lex wake up." Tai-san said. "Lex I have to talk to you right now." She said shaking him.<p>

"I'm up." He said as he opened his eyes. "You know, this is what I like to see in the morning. The hottest girl on earth."

"Lex I have to talk to you." Tai-san said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay what about." Lex asked sitting up in bed.

"I have to tell you the whole truth. Now once I start please don't stop me until I'm done." Tai-san said.

"Okay go." Lex said.

"Okay where should I start?" Tai-san said. She had though about it all night and she knew she had to tell him everything form the Guardian to the baby. "Please don't be angry but…the baby…it….it wasn't yours." Tai-san said as the tears broke from her eyes and started to fall freely down her face. She looked up at Lex and saw anger in his face and eyes. "I slept with the Guardian once because if I didn't he would have come after you and killed you. It happened after I had to tell everyone that you meant nothing to me."

"Tai-san I can't-" Lex started but was cut off.

"I'm not done." Tai-san said looking down as she started to sob. "I lost the baby."

"You lied to me." Lex said. He couldn't even look at her.

"Lex I'm sorry." Tai-san said looking up to see he was crying. "I didn't want to hurt you but it has been killing me inside to lie to you."

"Yeah well you did a really good job of not showing it." Lex said still not able to look up at her.

"Lex if there was one thing that I could redo in my whole life it would be to go back and have none of this happen." Tai-san sobbed. "Please look at me."

Lex looked up and stared into her eyes for a moment. That's when everything started to come together. He could tell that Tai-san really was hurt about not telling him the truth. But did he really want to go back and put himself out there again for her to lie to? He loved her. He truly did. He had never felt that way about anyone other than her. That's what made his decision so easy. He reached out and took her head and kissed it softly, then gently wiped the tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry." Tai-san sobbed as Lex hugged her. she put her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder.

"Just promise me Tai-san. Promise me there will be no more lies." Lex said rubbing her back.

Tai-san nodded her head. "I promise." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"May can I talk to you?" Pride asked.<p>

"I though I said what I wanted last night." May said sitting up in bed as Pride came into her room.

"Yeah I know we are leaving today. Danni needs to rest." Pride said.

"Where is she?" May asked.

"I locked her in a closet so she wouldn't bother Bray and Amber." Pride said with a smile on his face.

"That's kinda mean Pride." May said.

"Yeah well she needs some time to think." Pride said. "May I'm really sorry. You know I love you and I only want to be with you."

"What about Amber?" May asked. "She was the whole reason we came here and the whole reason you came to the city in the first place. And when her and Trudy where kidnapped she was the whole reason you came back to the city."

"Yeah but she isn't the reason I'm still here." Pride said. "You're my reason May. If you stay here then I will just have to come to the mall all the time. I might as well get my own room because I would be here so much. Even if you don't talk to me May. I don't want to be away from you."

"Pride I don't want to always be wondering if you're thinking about her." May said.

"Don't worry I know how to get your mind off of that." Pride said kissing her.

"Pride no." May said pushing him off. "You have to shut the door." She said laughing.

**Part 27**  
>That afternoon Tai-san and Lex had decided to tell everyone about the baby, but only about the baby.<p>

"Umm. Hey shut up we have something you guys need to know." Lex said standing up with everyone in the café looking at him. "Okay Tai-san and I have some very sad news."

"Well get on with it already." KC said.

"KC shut up." Patsy said elbowing him.

"Okay this is kinda hard to say." Tai-san said holding on to Lex's hand.

"Umm…I'll just come out and say it." Lex said looking over at her. "Tai-san lost the baby."

Everyone was quite. No one knew what to say to them. This kinds of thing hadn't happened to any of them before.

"Oh my god Tai-san, Lex I'm so sorry." Amber said standing up and giving her a hug.

"Thank you Amber." Tai-san said.

"God Tai-san, Lex that is so sad." Cloe said trying to get the noodles out of her hair from last night.

"Okay well that's all we had to say." Lex said sitting back down with Tai-san.

"Okay now Bray and I have good news." Amber said standing back up.

"Our wedding is back on." Bray said smiling as he turned to look at Amber.

"Well don't your days get better and better," Ellie said with a look of confusion.

"Well I too have something to say." Ebony said standing up. "I would like to know who didn't reset the alarm last night?"

"What do you mean I turned it off this morning." Jack said standing up from behind Cloe.

"Well then why didn't it go off last night when some one broke into the mall or when Patsy and KC when out this morning before any of you got up?" Ebony asked.

"Hey how did you know that?" Patsy asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matter is that someone knows how to get in and out of the mall with out setting the alarm off." Ebony said looking around.

"Okay well is it on now?" Bray asked.

"Yeah I turned it on back on." Ebony said sitting back down.

"Do you think someone is trying to break in here?" Cloe asked.

"No, there would be on point." Jack said.

"Okay well it doesn't look like anyone knows what happened. So everyone can go now." Bray said.

"Yeah that is what we do every time you don't know what to do, Bray. Then it all ends up like the Chosen, all over again." Ebony said looking at him as every on else left the café.

"Ebony don't you have people to be watching or something?" Amber asked.

Ebony turned and left them standing there.

* * *

><p>Alice when back to her room and sat by the bed. She looked at a picture of her and Ned at the farm. She had hay in her hair, as did he. That was a great day, although Amber and Trudy were locked up because of him. He had loved her for who she was and she loved him for who he was but now he was dead. This had all snuck into Alice's mind right after it happened but she was just now starting to miss him.<p>

"Alice you okay?" Ellie asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why sis?" Alice said putting the picture back down.

"Alice you can't lie to me. I know you miss him." Ellie said sitting down by her sister.

"Yeah I just wish we had more happy days." Alice said looking over at her blond sister.

"Yeah me too. I mean with Luke." Ellie said.

"Okay well that's enough of that. No one every gets anywhere by moping around." Alice said getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Jack sat in his room alone as he did all the time. It had been this way ever since he came back. Dal wasn't here so he had no one to talk to, Amber didn't need him to build anything and every one else was a couple. Well almost every one.<p>

Cloe couldn't believe that she still had food in her hair. She had washed her hair twice last night and once this morning. This was all Jack's fault, Cloe thought it was better to blame him. He will be the one to get it out. Cloe got up and headed to Jack's room. When she got there she saw Jack sitting in his room playing with so little thing that he must have made.

"What are you doing?" Cloe asked coming into the room.

"Not much, what about you?" Jack asked.

"I have come for you Jack." Cloe said pulling her hair way from her face.

"I'm not getting that stuff out." Jack said shaking his head.

"You put it in, you will get it out. And if you don't then I won't help you clean up the café." Cloe said smiling at him.

"What is this pay back for last night or something?" Jack asked as she sat down in front of him.

"Yeah but see last night wasn't that bad. This is." Cloe said as he started on her hair.

"I can't believe that you are making me do this." Jack said.

"Yeah well if you won't have called dinner a date last night then everything would be fine right about now." Cloe said.

"I don't know how you got all of this stuck in your hair. I mean you did was it last night and this morning." Jack said.

"Twice last night but Patsy wouldn't help me she said she need her beauty sleep." Cloe said rolling her eyes.

Jack worked without saying anything until he was done.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Jack asked looking at Cloe as she got up.

"Depends, you aren't planning on starting a food fight again are you?" Cloe asked.

"Hey, I didn't start it." Jack said.

"Okay well then what do you have in mind." Cloe asked.

"Well I got the VCR to work. I though we might watch a movie, if the generator will work long enough." Jack said hoping she would say yes.

"That sounds great Jack. I'll see you before dinner?" Cloe asked.

"Sure." Jack said.

"Okay but hey don't tell anyone because I don't want to ware it out." Jack said

Cloe didn't say anything she just left the room smiling.

"Hey Patsy what are you up to?" Cloe asked coming back into their room.

"KC and I are getting ready to go for a walk. Do you want to come with us?" Patsy asked knowing she was bummed out that she had no one to hang with.

"No that's okay. I'm going to help with dinner, then I have plans." Cloe said smiling over at her friend.

"What do you mean you have plans?" Patsy asked.

"I have plans. Something to do, you know." Cloe said looking at Patsy like she was crazy.

"When did you make plans? Just last night you were mad at me because I had plans with my boyfriend." Patsy said.

"I just made them and so what." Cloe said changing clothes.

"Okay so you can break them so you can come with us." Patsy said.

"I already told you I have to help with dinner tonight. Maybe after my plans with Jack are over." Cloe said pulling on a pair of shoes.

"You have plans with Jack?" Patsy said. "I can't believe that."

"Yeah well Jack and I have to clean up the kitchen before I can make dinner." Cloe said putting her hair up.

"What is Jack, your new best friend or something?" Patsy asked.

"Don't get mad Patsy. Jack, Trudy and I had a food fight last night and now we have to clean it up. Trudy got off easy because she has to take care of Brady." Cloe said rolling her eyes.

"You can help us. Then help me and Salene with dinner." Cloe said standing in the doorway.

"Well how about we eat together?" Patsy asked.

"Sorry Patsy. I'm eating with Jack then we are going to do something." Cloe said. "But come on we could use your help now."

"Yeah right." Patsy said before Cloe walked out of the room. When she was gone Patsy said, "How is it that she has her whole day booked and I'm the one with a boyfriend." Patsy had jealousy rising in her.

* * *

><p>"Okay May we have to go now." Pride said as he pulled May out of bed. "If we keep fooling around Danni and I won't ever get out of here."<p>

"Hey Pride what would you say if I changed my mind?" May asked sitting by him in bed.

"About what?" Pride asked.

"About going with you?" May said looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You really want to come back?" Pride asked looking at her with a smile.

"Only if you want me to come back." May said.

"That's what I wanted the whole time May. It's just that I know you hate it there." Pride said standing up. "Well get packed. I should let Danni out so Bray can say bye."

"Okay I'll be out in two minutes." May said standing up.

"Okay." Pride said kissing her forehead and then leaving

"Pride, May you two have to come back soon." Amber said smiling at the couple.

"We will Amber. Before the baby is born okay?" May said.

"That will be great." Amber said hugging them both. "Pride take care of the Eco's."

"I will Amber." Pride said looking around at all the people. "Bye every one."

"BYE!" every one said at the same time.

"Bye Danni. Bye my sweet little baby." Bray said taking Johnny form her arms and hugging him.

"Bye Bray." Danni said holding back the tears.

"Danni lets go." Pride said.

"Okay." Danni said as she and May left the mall with Pride.


	20. Part 28 & 29

**Part 28**  
>"Okay well that is enough good byes for today." Amber said turning to look at everyone. "Jack, Cloe I believe you have cleaning to do."<p>

"Yeah, yeah." Jack said looking at her from the stairs. "Come on Clo, we have work to do." He said in a low commanding voice.

Cloe laughed at Jack and then gave him her hand to led her up to the café. "Well lets get on it captain." She said as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes. You do all the work and I will sit in the royal throne and watch you." Jack said looking over at her.

"That's funny. Really funny." Cloe said smiling.

"I mean it." Jack said looking at her with no smile.

"I don't think so Jacky boy. You helped make the mess now you're going to help clean it up." Cloe said when they got to the empty café.

"I'm never going to win with you am I?" Jack asked as he put the chairs up on the table.

"Not in this life time." Cloe said smiling at she ran hot soapy water.

"You know I'm starting to think I don't want you to come over tonight." Jack said looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"That's fine with me. Patsy wants me to spend time with her and KC." Cloe said playing along with Jack.

"Yeah well maybe I don't want you to do that either." Jack said.

Cloe raised her eyebrows as she walked toward him with a buck full of water and soap suds. "Are you sure you want to go there?" Cloe asked.

"I think I already did." Jack said looking at her and then at the bucket.

"Oh really." Cloe said as she tossed the bucket at him.

Jack was covered with soapsuds and was soaked.

"Know your going to get it." Jack said hugging her.

"Gross get off me!" Cloe yelled as water soaked into her clothes. "You are so mean Jack."

"I'm mean? I believe you're the one who got me wet and soapy." Jack said pulling away to look at how wet she was.

"I can't work in these clothes. Now I have to go change." Cloe said with a smile.

"Oh I don't think so missy. If you leave you won't come back until all the work is done. So we aren't changing until this café is clean." Jack said grabbing her arm as she turned to leave the café.

"D*mn it." Cloe said.

"Hey watch your mouth your not old enough to talk like that." Jack said.

"Oh and how old do I have to be?" Cloe asked.

"Older than me." Jack said.

"Jack, give it up." Cloe said as she started to mop the floor.

"Hey I will fight you until I'm dead." Jack said helping her.

"You know I'm not going to talk to you until this is done." Cloe said acting like she zipped her mouth.

"Yeah right. That won't last to long." Jack said.

Cloe didn't say anything to Jack. She just worked.

"Yeah okay we are done will to talk to me now?" Jack asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yep." Cloe said with a smile.

"Okay what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Jack asked her.

"Depends. What ya got?" Cloe asked as he walked her to her room.

"Well you tell me what you want and I will get it." Jack said.

"Okay I want Breakfast at Tiffany's or Return to the Blue Lagoon." Cloe said.

"Okay I'll see what I can to do." Jack said when they reached her and Patsy room. "Hey now you don't have to change. Your all dry."

"I'm still changing. There was soap in that water remember and I don't know where you've been." Cloe said with a smile.

"Hey that was mean." Jack said. "I'll see you before dinner okay?"

"Nope I have to help make dinner." Cloe said.

"Well then I'll change and sit in the café and talk to you the whole time until I win." Jack said.

"I already told you that you could never win with me." Cloe said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Tai-san are you okay?" Lex asked looking over at his smiling wife.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Tai-san asked.

"Well you're smiling and you lost your baby." Lex said looking at her weird.

"Oh Lex don't worry about me. I'm just glad that we can work everything out. I was so scared when I became pregnant. I didn't think that you would want to be with me if I told you who the father of the baby was." Tai-san said.

"Tai-san stop it. You just lost something that was apart of you and your acting like me!" Lex said backing up so he could look at her.

"Lex don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. And I'm not acting like you." Tai-san said shaking her head. "I'm going to go up to the room and relax. You stay down here and be good."

Tai-san left Lex standing by the entrance to the mall.

'Something is wrong. This isn't right. Something is going to happen.' Lex though as he watch Tai-san leave. 'There is something else she isn't telling me. She is hiding things from me.' Lex just stood there looking at the stairs Tai- san had just walked up. Then it started to sink in. Tai-san had sex with another man. Lex's blood started to boil. The anger inside of him started to rise. 'How could this have happened to him and Tai-san? I though she loved me. Why would she have sex with someone else?' Lex keep thinking this as he left he mall.

* * *

><p>"Jack, lets go." Cloe said as she walked into his room.<p>

"Oh are you going to walk me to the café?" Jack asked coming out of the back room.

"Yeah it'll be a date." Cloe said laughing.

"Well what if I don't want to go?" Jack asked.

"You know you can't win." Cloe said as she walked way with him.

Ellie was sitting in the café when Jack and Cloe walked in laughing a smiling at each other.

"Hey Ellie. Salene I'm ready to cook." Cloe said pulling Jack along behind her.

"Oh good you're here." Salene said smiling. "I can't teach you today. You and Jack can find something to make."

"But Salene-" Cloe said as she walked out of the café.

"I don't think it is a good idea for her to leave us in the café alone." Jack said as Cloe turned to him.

"You're not alone." Ellie said.

"Yeah but I mean us cooking together. We just cleaned up and know we are going to have to do it again." Jack said.

"Not if we call it truss." Cloe said sticking her hand out.

"I don't know if I can do that." Jack said looking at her with a smile. "What if I want to get you back for the food fight and the water?"

Ellie sat in her chair watching as Jack and Cloe flirted with each other. Cloe was only 15 and Jack was almost 17. They didn't go together. Ellie wanted Jack.

"Well then truss until we have dinner made." Cloe said.

"Nope you can't win on this one." Jack said.

"Then you won't have anything to eat." Cloe said smiling. She turned to walk away.

Jack reached out for her arm and turned her back to face him. He pulled her close to his face and said, "You win, again."

That was it. Ellie couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand to watch the last man she loved be taken from her.

Cloe smiled as she tried to get her breathing back down to a normal level.

"So what are we going to make?" Jack asked.

"Well I don't know how to cook so why don't we make simple." Cloe said looking around at what they had to cook with.

"But that wouldn't be cooking now would it?" Jack asked.

"Oh shut up. We are making simple or nothing." Cloe said getting some bread.

"Fine. I don't want to fight with the all wonderful Cloe, anyways." Jack said rolling his eyes.

They worked on the food until Trudy and Brady came into the café.

"What are you two up tonight?" Trudy asked.

"Nothing, why?" Cloe said.

"Because I'm little bird told me that you two had plans to do something but you don't want anyone to know what they are." Trudy said with a smile.

"Yes we have plans and you need to stop talking to Patsy about me." Cloe said.

"It's nothing big. Cloe is coming to room and we are going to make stuff." Jack said lying.

"Really well I don't believe it." Trudy said getting a plate and putting two sandwiches on it. "I think something else is going on between you two. Why else would you tell Patsy that you didn't have any time for her?"

"Whatever Trudy." Cloe said grabbing a sandwich and leaving the café.

"Nice job Trudy." Jack said. "Hey Cloe wait up." Jack went running after her.

* * *

><p>"Patsy I really do think we should tell everyone about what we saw." KC said as Patsy and him walked along a street.<p>

"KC we can't tell anyone we saw Sasha until the wedding is over." Patsy said.

"Who did you see?" Ebony said coming up from behind them.

"No one. What are you talking about?" KC said shaking his head.

"Did I hear Amber's lost lovers name?" Ebony asked. She knew these two knew something and now she knew what it was. "Your not going to tell Amber that Sasha is back and wanting her back as well are you?"

"Ebony go away." Patsy said pushing trough her. "Even if he was here Amber wouldn't want to go back to him. She is in love with Bray."

"Yeah Ebony. You don't know what you're talking about." KC said as they walked away leaving Ebony in the middle of the old road.

Ebony just smiled at the two kids before turning and walking away from them.

**Part 29**  
>"Danni I'm really sorry about making you leave the mall but you know that Bray loves Amber not you." Pride said to his little sister as they walked away from the city.<p>

"Oh save it Pride." Danni said holding Johnny in her arms.

"Pride what was that?" May asked after she heard a soft moan.

"It was probably an animal or something. Come on you two it's already really dark." Pride said pulling May along.

"No Pride I heard it too." Danni said stopping.

"Fine then I will go ahead and see what it is." Pride said shaking his head. As he walked closer to where the girls had said they heard the noise he started to hear it has well. It sounded as though someone was in pain. "Hello?" he called out hoping whoever was making the noise would reply. But instead it stopped. But as he turned left to turn back around he saw two blond heads sticking out of a bush. He slowly approached the bush not wanting to scary the people in them.

"You already took everything we've got what more do you people want?" one of them shouted when Pride stood over the two looking down at them.

"To help you." Pride said leaning down and pushing the bush apart. Pride saw the two pairs of eyes starring back at him. "Let me help you out."

"We don't need your help." One of them said standing up and helping the other to his feet.

Both of the boys looked rather beaten up and if it wasn't for their cuts and bruises Pride could have sworn that they looked like twins. But one was taller than the other by a few inches. When Pride turned to look behind him he saw the girls coming along the same path he had. "Who are you? Where is your tribe?" Pride asked looking back at the boys.

"We don't have a tribe." The shorter one said looking up at him.

"Okay well who are you?" May asked.

"I'm Ved. This is my older brother Jay." Ved said looking at his side where Jay stood.

"Why are you this far from the city. Don't you know it dangerous?" Danni said.

"What do you mean you don't have a tribe? How do you get food and water? What about shelter and everything else?" May asked.

"We take what we need. And as you can guess people take from us what they need." Ved said helping his brother to his feet.

Pride turned to look at May.

"Maybe we should take them back to the mall." Pride said.

"I don't! With everything that has happened I don't think any one is up to caring for more people." May said.

"Well Cloe has a lot of free time now that Patsy and KC are, you know. But then again there is that thing she's got with Jack…" Danni said with a smile.

"Oh you're not going back to the mall." Pride said shacking his head at his sister.

"Well then what are you going to do with me?" Danni asked rolling her eyes at her brother.

"May can you take them back to the mall. I'll a can take Danni to the Eco's and come for you in the morning." Pride said to his beloved May.

"Yeah." May said smiling at him. "Are you two up for a walk?"

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"I'm going to take you back to my tribe. There you will be warm and safe." May said in an extremely fake happy voice.

"Yeah we can do it." Ved said looking at his brother, not catching onto May's fake voice.

"Okay May. I'll come for you in the morning." Pride said kissing her and then leaving.

"So where is your tribe?" Jay asked.

"At the mall. I'm a mall rat." May said as they walked down a street.

"You belong with the mall rats. The mall rats! That ones the killed the Chosen!" Ved said looking over at her with huge eyes.

"Yeah." May said like it was nothing.

"Jay did you hear that?" Ved asked looking over at his brother.

"Yeah, Ved I heard it." Jay said.

"So why where you two out in the woods?" May asked.

"We've been staying by the stream. That is where we've gotten our water and some of our food." Ved said.

"That's cool." May said as they turned the corner and saw Lex walked toward them with anger. "Lex what are you doing out here?" May asked grabbing his arm as he walked by.

"I'm cooling down what does it look like!" Lex said with anger.

"Hey I haven't done anything." May said looking at him. "Found them beat up in the woods so I'm taking them back to the mall."

"Whatever May." Lex said walking off.

"Who was that?" Jay asked.

"Oh that was Lex. His wife Tai-san and him haven't been having a very easy time." May said. "There's the mall." She said pointing to the big building in front of them.

They walked into an empty mall. May had them follow her up to the café and got them some of Cloe's and Jack's sandwiches.

"Here." She said handing them to the boys. "I'm going to go find Bray and Amber. Stay here and if a girl named Ebony comes out here don't talk to her until I get back."

"Okay." Jay said watching her walk away.

"You know bro I think she has a boyfriend." Ved said looking at his brother.

"Shut up Ved." Jay said.

May knocked on Bray and Ambers door. Bray got out of bed and opened it.

"May what are you doing back here?" he asked stepping out of the room.

"Long story but I brought two people with me. One of them is hurt and I wanted to see if they could stay here tonight." May said as they walked to the café.

"Well I will have to talk to everyone else before I deiced about that." Bray said.

"Well there they are." May said as her and Bray walked into the café. "Ved, Jay, this is one of our leaders, Bray."

"Hi." Bray said looking down at the two boys who where covered in dirt.

"Hi." Jay said looking up at him.

"May why don't you go get everyone that is still awake." Bray said. "But not Amber she has had a long day."

"Okay." May said walking off.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you got these movie." Cloe said as she stood up from Jacks bed.<p>

"Yeah well I'm glad you liked them." Jack said looking over at her. "It was really fun."

"Yeah it was." Cloe said sitting back down.

"Do you want to watch another one?" Jack asked.

"What else is there?" Cloe asked as Jack pulled out a big box filled with movies.

"We have action, comedy, drama and horror." Jack said looking over at her.

"Do you have The Birds?" Cloe asked looking in the box.

"Yeah I think so." He said as they looked in the box.

"Here it is." Cloe said pulling out the movie. "I'll put it in."

"Have you seen it before?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. It's scary." Cloe said. "I should go find some big guy to hold me when it gets to the really scary parts." Cloe said with a laugh.

"Hahaha. Very funny." Jack said as she sat down right by him. "Here get under the covers. It's getting cold in here."

"Thanks." Cloe said as she got under the covers and laid her head down on Jack's lap.

"Okay it's staring." Jack said looking down and into her eyes.

Jack start to lend down to kiss Cloe when May walked into the room.

"Oh sorry." May said walking back out of the room. "Umm…Bray wants everyone that is awake in the café." May said through the door.

Cloe started to laugh and so did Jack.

"Come on we can watch the movie later." Cloe said as she get up and grabbed Jack's hand.

"Hey we can just say we're sleeping." Jack said as they walked out the door.

"I'm not going to lie Jack. We can pick up right where we left off after we see what Bray wants." Cloe said pulling him into the café.

"Okay well we are here. What'd you need Bray?" Jack asked looking over at him and the two boys he was sitting with.

"Cloe, Jack this is Ved and Jay." Bray said. "Jay, Ved this is Cloe and Jack."

Cloe dropped Jack's hand and look at Ved. He was cute but not in the same way Jack was.

Ved couldn't help but stare at Cloe. She had so much beauty to her. He had never seen that in anyone. Her skin was perfect in every way and her brown eyes showed how innocents she was.

Jack noticed Ved looking at Cloe and it mad him mad inside. He had already lost one girl he didn't want to lose another one.

"Well what did you want Bray. Cloe and I were kinda busy." Jack said.

"Can you wait until every one else gets here?" Bray said.

"Yeah Jack don't worry we will pick up right where we left off." Cloe said truning and looking at him. She took his hand and they walked over to a table and sat down.

* * *

><p>Amber got out of bed and saw Bray was gone. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. There she saw Ebony washing her make-up off her face.<p>

"Hi Ebony." Amber said as she walked over to one of the stalls.

"Amber I wanted to talk to you about something." Ebony said.

"Sure what about?" Amber asked.

"Well I was thinking about stuff before the virus and about guys." Ebony said.

"Okay, well talk." Amber said.

"Well there was this guy that I really liked." Ebony started. "And he liked me. But then he left and I was going to runway with him but I couldn't leave my friends. So I stayed and I kinda of started to love some one else. And just the other day I saw my first love. What would you do if you where in my place?"

"Wow that is a problem." Amber said. "I guess I would go with the one I love the most. And for me I think it would be the one I was with at the time. I mean the other one did leave and he could have stayed." Amber said.

"Ebony are you in here?" May asked coming into the bathroom.

"Well May don't you have perfect timing." Ebony said with anger on her face.

"Yeah well Bray wants you in the café." May said.

"Why?" Ebony asked.

"Because we have to vote on something and he wants every one that is wake in there, but he wants Amber to stay in their room so will you go?" May said.

Ebony smiled as she walked out of the bathroom.

May just rolled her eyes and followed her.


	21. Part 30 & 31

**Part 30**  
>Ebony walked into the café. She didn't know what everyone was up to. She looked around and saw everyone and two blond boys. There was a younger blond boy and an older one whose mouth dropped open when she came into the room. Ebony just rolled her eyes and him and sat down.<p>

"Okay is this everyone?" Bray asked looking at May.

"Everyone but Tai-san, Lex and Amber." May said looking over at him with a smile.

"Okay good. I know it's late and you were all doing something. But May has brought Ved and Jay to the mall." Bray said.

"Okay so what does this have to do with us?" Ebony asked.

"They need a place to stay and we need to vote on if they can stay here." Bray said.

"Well shouldn't Amber be here for this?" Ebony asked. "You know we are suppose to have all of the tribe leaders here when we talk about these things Bray, you know that." Ebony said.

"Ebony she has had a long day and so have the rest of us." Bray said looking at her. "Okay can we vote so we can go?"

"Yeah. Let's just get it over." Cloe said rubbing Jack shoulders.

"Okay hands up if you want them to stay." Bray said.

Mays' hand was the first to go up. Then everyone else put theirs up.

"Okay well then they can stay for tonight." Bray said. "Umm…Cloe can you show them to and empty room?" Bray asked.

"But…" Jack said as Cloe got up.

"Sure Bray." Cloe said smiling at him. "Jake I'll be right back okay?" Cloe said as he stood up and looked at her.

"Yeah." Jack sighed.

"Do you want them to stay in Tai-san's old room?" Cloe asked Bray.

"Yeah sure."

Amber stormed into the café before anything else could be said. She was mad. More than mad she was p!ssed.

"Bray!" she shouted.

"Amber I though you were asleep?" Bray said walking to her.

"You called a meeting without me?" Amber said.

"Amber calm down. I want you to meet Jay and Ved. They are staying at the mall for tonight." Bray said pointing to the boys standing by Amber.

"So what was the meeting about Bray?" Amber asked not hearing what he had said.

"It was about Jay and Ved." Bray said turning Amber's head to look at them.

Amber face started to turn red. She had been all upset about noting again.

"Hi." Jay and Ved both said smiling.

Amber put her hand on her face to cover her eyes. Then she turned to Bray and put her face on his chest. This is she was very embraced. She turned back around and looked at the blond boys.

"Hi." Amber said.

"Cloe is going to take them the Tai-san's old room." Bray said smiling. "Why don't we go back to bed?"

"Yeah okay." Amber said as they turned and left to café. "Bray I'm really sorry about that. I though you where trying to take over things."

"Amber I love you and I would never take anything away from you. I just didn't want to wake you up. You had such a long day." Bray said as they got back into bed.

Amber kissed him and then they watched each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Is it always like that around here?" Jay asked Cloe as she walked them to their room.<p>

"Like what?" Cloe asked. "Oh Amber. She has just had a really hard time with Bray and other things." Cloe said smiling. "Plus being pregnant."

"What was with that one girl that kept fighting with Bray?" Jay asked.

"Oh that was Ebony. She's crazy and mean. She was the Queen of the Loco's." Cloe said.

"You mean she was with the Chosen?" Ved asked.

"No she was with Martin. I mean Zoot." Cloe said.

"How do you know all that?" Jay asked.

"What the thing about Zoot's real name? Well he is Bray younger brother. He died here in the mall." Cloe said.

"No I mean about Ebony." Jay said.

"I will warn you now stay clear of Ebony. She doesn't like anyone." Cloe said.

"Isn't she a mallrat?" Jay asked.

"She's not really anything." Cloe explained. "She stays here sometimes, other time she stays at the hotel. With the us getting rid of the Chosen, she's been staying here a little more often, things are still crazy in the city, they always are after a raise and fall of power." Cloe said smiling.

"Cloe!" Ellie shouted coming up behind them.

"Oh hi Ellie. Is there something I can do for you?" Cloe asked turning to look at her.

"Yeah, stay away from Jack." Ellie said with anger in her voice.

"Jack and I are friends, you need to be able to deal with that." Cloe said.

"You b!tch. Stay away from Jack. I love him." Ellie shouted as she slapped Cloe across the face.

Cloe put her hand on her face. Her left eye started to well up with tears.

"What was that for?" Cloe asked. The anger in her was starting to raise as Ellie put her hand back up to slap her again.

Ved reached out and grabbed Ellie hand before if hit Cloe's face again. He pulled her hand back and glared at her.

"No! Bad!" Ved said to her as thought he was talking to a child that did not understand English.

By this time Ellie was crying. She looked at Cloe and then at Ved.

"You have him. Let me have Jack." Ellie said before she ran to her room.

Ved looked at Cloe. He looked as if he wanted her to tell her what just happened but Cloe wasn't in the mood.

"Well I guess it is always like that around here." Cloe tired to laugh it off. She didn't want stranger to think poorly of them. They had all had a long and stressful week, with way to many surprises to even count. "Okay well the room is right over here." Cloe said as she walked them to the room.

"Thank you Cloe." Jay said.

"Umm…can you show me where the bathroom is?" Ved asked.

"Yeah sure it's right by Jack's room." Cloe said as she started to walk away.

"So are you going to tell me what that whole thing was about?" Ved asked as they were walking.

"Nothing. Ellie just doesn't understand that Jack and I are friends. But thanks for stopping her." Cloe said looking down at her feet.

"I don't believe that. What is going on with you and-" Ved started but was cut off by Cloe.

"Okay well here it is." She said pointing to the door.

"Thanks." Ved said.

Cloe smiled and then walked down the hall and into a room.

* * *

><p>Cloe walked into Jack's room to find him asleep on his bed. She smiled. He looked so cute asleep. She when over and say down by him. She just sat there and watched him sleep.<p>

Jack knew someone was in his room and sitting by him but he didn't want to open his eyes because of the picture of Cloe he had in his mind. Right before he was going to kiss her he though about how right everything felt when he was with her, unlike with Ellie. She always had to be better and always had to have her own way. But Cloe just wanted to be there with him.

Cloe wonder what Jack was thinking about. If it was about her or about Ellie. Then Cloe though about what to do about the whole Ellie thing, she knew she had to tell Jack that Ellie hit her but she didn't know what to do after that. She got up from the bed and was going to leave the room when Jack's hand grabbed hers.

"Hi." He said sheepishly.

"Hi." Cloe said with a smile. "Did I wake you?"

"Kinda but I'm glad it was you." Jack said sitting up as she at back down.

Cloe blushed. She looked down at the ground.

"Cloe what happened to your face?" Jack asked when he saw that one side was redder and starting to puff up.

"Ellie slapped me." Cloe said looking over at him.

"What, why would she do that?" Jack asked putting his arm around her.

"Because she thinks I'm taking you away from her." Cloe said looking around at him.

"Cloe I'm so sorry." Jack said.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you in the morning okay?" Cloe said standing up. "We will have to watch The Birds then."

"You've got a deal." Jack said as she left the room.

**Part 31**  
>Pride couldn't stop thinking about May. He was only hours away but he couldn't get her out of his head. She was so scared for him last night and that proved to Pride that she really did love him. He couldn't help but smile as the though about it.<p>

* * *

><p>Cloe got up early that morning. For the first time in a long time she woke up with a smile on her face. She had though about Jack and the movies. Then everything about last night came back. The side of her face still hurt a little. Cloe really does like Jack but she doesn't want Ellie to hate her. Maybe Ellie was right. Now that Ved was here maybe there could be something between them. Then Ellie wouldn't hate her but it would hurt Jack and she doesn't want to do that. She didn't care anymore. She had to see what was out there for her and what she wanted. She got out of bed and put her hair up in a messy bun. She didn't fell like doing her make-up or changing.<p>

"Salene something smells-" Cloe said as she walked into the café but saw Ved and Jay cooking. No one else was up yet.

"Good morning." Jay said smiling.

"Umm…what are you doing?" Cloe asked. "Salene always makes breakfast."

"Well we though that we could repay you all for letting us stay here." Ved said handing her a plant of food.

"Thanks but no thanks." Cloe said giving him back the plate.

"Okay." Jay said.

"What smells so good?" Trudy asked coming into the café with Brady right behind her.

"Jay and Ved made breakfast." Cloe said.

"That's sweet. Cloe is there any of Brady's food from yesterday left?" Trudy asked as she put Brady into the highchair.

"Yeah I think Salene put it back." Cloe said opening the cupboard and taking about a container of food. "Here." She said handing it to her.

"Thank you." Trudy said.

"Yeah." Cloe said walking over to a table and sitting down.

"So are you ever going to tell me that whole thing with that one chick was about last night?" Ved asked joining her.

"I don't even know you why would I do that?" Cloe asked as she sat back in the chair and put her feet up on the legs of the table.

"Because I was there, and stopped her." Ved said looking at her. "I want to know what I've got myself into."

"You haven't gotten into anything." Cloe said smiling.

"Hey Cloe." Jack said smiling as he walked into the café and saw Cloe sitting at a table with Ved.

"You like him, don't you?" Ved asked as his heart dropped.

"Morning." Cloe said, not listening to Ved, smiling at him as he got a plate of food and sat down by her.

"So what do we have to do today? We didn't get in a food fight and its Patsy turn to help Salene cook." Jack said looking at Cloe.

"I though we could talk to Ved and Jay and maybe take them outside of the mall today." Cloe said.

"Sure." Jack said trying to hind his disappointment but Cloe saw it.

"Then after dinner we can pick up from last night." Cloe said as her face started to turn red.

Jack smiled at Cloe but he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Ved looking at her as well.

"I though I would talk to Ellie some time today." Jack said. "I still can't believe she hit you."

"KC I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Patsy yelled as she walked into the café. "Everyone guess what KC did this time." Patsy said looking around the room at everyone in the café.

"Patsy chill out I can get it back." KC said coming in after her.

"Oh hey KC while you're getting Patsy's necklace back how about my earrings?" Cloe said laughing.

"Shut up Cloe, you're not helping." KC said.

"Don't talk to her like that." Ved said standing up.

The whole room became quite. Everyone even Brady was watching Ved.

"What'd you say?" KC asked.

"I said don't talk to her like that." Ved said walking over to the boy who was bigger and taller than him.

KC just laughed.

Cloe stood up. "Okay well that was great. Thank you Jay and Ved."

"No Cloe, sit down." Ved said.

"Hey this is enough." Jack said standing up. "You don't tell her to sit down and KC get her earrings back or I will tell Lex."

No one knew what to say. Everyone just kept looking form Jack then to Ved then to KC.

"Thank you Jack." Cloe said standing up. "I'm going to go changed then I can show you and your brother around." Cloe said to Ved as she left the room with Patsy following her.

* * *

><p>Pride came into the mall and could hear yelling coming from the café. He must have missed something because for once not one of the mall rats knew what to say.<p>

"Where's May?" Pride asked.

"Oh Pride your back." Trudy said smiling. "I think she is in her room."

"Thanks Trudy." Pride said walking away.

"Pride you're here." May said coming out of her room and seeing him.

"Yeah I told you I was going to come back for you." Pride said hugging her.

"Well I didn't know if the storm had hit the Eco-Tribe yet." May said.

"What storm?" Pride asked.

"There is a big storm coming in." May said. "Come one lets go eat."

* * *

><p>"Cloe what is going on with you and Jack?" Patsy asked.<p>

"Nothing. We are friends, that's all." Cloe said.

"Spill it Clo." Patsy said knowing that something else was going on.

"Okay, I like him a lot but I don't want Ellie to hate me." Cloe said with her eyes filling up with tears.

"I knew it. So what are you going to do?" Patsy asked.

"I have to let my heart decide. I'm going to see if there could ever be anything with me and Ved but he just doesn't seem like my type." Cloe said.

"And your type is a computer geek?" Patsy asked.

"Shut up Patsy." Cloe said punching her in the arm playfully.

"Don't worry Cloe. I say if you like Jack then go for it." Patsy stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Jack had to talk to Ellie. Sure he still loved her but there was something about Cloe that he loved too and he couldn't have Ellie trying to kill her every time she saw her.<p>

"Ellie?" Jack asked before he opened her door.

"Oh Jack it's you." Ellie said smiling.

"Ellie, why did you slap her?" Jack asked glaring at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked.

"Cloe told me you slapped her. Why would you do that Ellie? I already told you that there can never be anything between us ever." Jack said to her.

"Jack you don't mean that. You love me, I know you do." Ellie said looking sown.

"Ellie don't touch her." Jack said turning and leaving Ellie's room.

* * *

><p>Ebony wanted to talk to Amber more before her and Bray had time to talk. She walked into the café where she saw Amber and Bray sitting and eating. She started to walk to them when some one stepped in front of her. Ebony looked up with her kill look and saw one of the blond boys.<p>

"What?" Ebony asked.

"I got you food." Jay said handing her a plate of food.

"I don't eat it unless I make it." Ebony said waiting for him to move.

Jay just stood there.

"Move." Ebony said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Jay asked.

"Because, you're in my way." Ebony said. "And if you don't I will make you."

Jay stepped aside but Amber and Bray where gone.

"Damn it!" Ebony said.

"Well you're not a princess now are you?" Jay said smiling at her.

"Okay you don't know me and I don't want to know you. Maybe you don't know who or what I am but I don't care for anyone but myself. Don't ever stand in front of me again." Ebony said as she pushed the plate of food onto Jay's shirt.

"Fine." Jay said as he walked away. He when to his room to change his shirt. When you turned around he saw Ebony standing in the room.

"What do you want?" Ebony asked.

"Everything." Jay said with a smile.

"Okay but with me. You kept looking at me last night at the meeting and now that in the café. What do you want?" Ebony said.

"I don't have to tell you what I want with you." Jay said sitting on the bed.

"Okay then, what are you doing here?" Ebony asked.

"What is it to you?" Jay asked.

"Because I know you and I want to know what you want." Ebony said looking him in eye.

"You don't know me." Jay said.

"Sure I do. You and you're brother aren't telling the whole truth. I could see it in your eyes when I first saw you sitting in the cafe. So what do you want?" Ebony asked.

"That doesn't mean anything." Jay said.

"Sure it doesn't. Oh and if you want to know something about me then ask me not Cloe." Ebony said as she turned to leave the room.

"Okay, why are you so rude?" Jay asked.

Ebony stopped no one had asked her that since Tai-san. "Because that's the way I am." Ebony said turning around.

"You're not a very good at lying you know." Jay said.

"I would have to lie for you to know that." Ebony said.

"I already know." Jay said.

Ebony started to let her guard down. "Look I don't know you and I'm not going to get to know you." Ebony said.

"Yeah you are. You know where I am so when you need me you can find me." Jay said with a smile as Ebony left the room.

She was mad. No one had gotten to her like the since Zoot.


	22. Part 32 & 33

**Part 32 ****  
><strong>"Pride are you okay?" May asked looking over at him as they sat in the café.

"Umm…What?" Pride asked as his mind came back down to earth.

"Penny for your thoughts." May said smiling.

"I'm just worried about everything back home. Last time there was a storm there was a lot of damage done and I left Danni and Johnny there." Pride said.

"Don't worry it should past in a day or two." May said.

"Yeah but I should have brought them with me. She doesn't know anyone out there." Pride said.

"But you did it for Amber." May said as she stood up. "That's what counts." May rolled her eyes at him.

"May, I though we got through that." Pride said.

"Yeah well you did but I'm still dealing with it Pride." May said.

"May come on. You know I love you." Pride said walking behind her.

"And you love Amber. I'm dealing with all of it, okay. I can only do so much at a time." May said.

"May." Pride said.

"I'm going to help Trudy today." May said as she walked into Trudy's room and closed the door in Prides face.

Pride was upset now. He had left his sister where she didn't know anyone. May was mad at him for something that they had worked out already and the one person he did love was in love with some one else.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning." Tai-san said to Alice as she walked into the café.<p>

"Hi Tai-san." Alice replied.

"Lex isn't down?" she asked looking around the café.

"Haven't seen him since yesterday." Alice said.

"Lover boy left last night and didn't come home." Ebony said as she walked in and then out of the café.

"He must have come home last night. He wouldn't stay out all night." Tai-san said worry in her voice.

"Tai-san don't worry. I'm sure Lex came home. Ebony is just being Ebony." Alice said.

"No I'm not. He didn't come home last night. If he did, don't you think the alarm would have gone off? Jack had a date so I made sure the alarm was turned on." Ebony shouted from down stairs.

Pride came into the café and looked around.

"Where is Lex? I though I would join him and his morning rounds." Pride said.

"God don't you people listen." Ebony shouted. "He didn't come home last night."

"Pride will you do his rounds for him and look for him at the same time?" Tai-san asked. "The storm is coming soon and I don't want him out there."

"Yeah I'll look for him." Pride said to Tai-san before he left the café and the mall.

* * *

><p>Cloe sat on her bed thinking when Ellie came in.<p>

"You told him I slapped you." Ellie said.

"Yeah. He kinda asked last night when I was in his room." Cloe.

"Cloe you can't have him. I love him and he loves me. He is the only person I have really loved." Ellie said with tears.

"Ellie he is my friend. You really need to understand that word." Cloe said looking up at her.

"You are too young for him." Ellie said as she walked over to her.

"Ellie, please leave my room." Cloe said standing up.

Ellie shoved her.

"Ellie I don't want to fight you. You're pregnant and I don't want anything to happen you or your baby." Cloe said getting annoyed.

"Leave him alone and I will go." Ellie said shoving Cloe again harder.

"Seriously Ellie, get out." Cloe said starting to get scared.

"I see the way he looks at you. You don't deserve to be looked at like that." Ellie said as she pushed again, this time making her trip and hit her head on the corner of the trunk.

Cloe could feel the sharp pain in her head, she had hit it hard. She looked up at Ellie who was really mad. This is what she didn't want to happen but she had to follow her heart.

"You're got to be kidding." Cloe whispered, putting his hand on the back of her head.

"What?" Ellie said.

"Get out of my room!" Cloe shouted at her.

Ved must have heard her because he came running into the room.

"Cloe." He said looking at her on the ground.

Cloe didn't say anything she just looked up at Ellie.

"I mean it Cloe." Ellie said. Ellie turned around and left the room.

"Cloe are you okay?" Ved asked helping her to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cloe said once she was up. "I just need to be alone."

"Are you sure that is a good thing?' Ved asked.

"Yeah. Will you tell Jack to meet me after lunch?" Cloe asked she had to talk to him but not with Ellie knowing.

"Sure." Ved said. He wanted to scream no at her, but he didn't even know her that well. He knew something was going on with Jack and Cloe but he didn't want to believe it.

"Thank you." Cloe said as Ved left the room.

She stood up and locked the door after he left. She didn't know what to do know. She laid down on her bed but was awoken by some one knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" Cloe asked with a shacking voice.

"Cloe it's Amber will you open the door?" Amber said from outside of the room.

"Yeah." Cloe got up and opened the door. "What can I do for you Amber?" Cloe asked trough her tears.

"Cloe what's wrong?" Amber asked when she saw that Cloe was crying.

"Nothing." Cloe said.

"Cloe you're crying. I know you don't cry for no reason." Amber said as they say down on her bed.

"I just had a fight." Cloe said.

"With Patsy?" Amber asked.

"No with Ellie." Cloe said shacking.

"Ellie, why?" Amber asked.

"She thinks I'm…I'm taking…Jack away from her." Cloe said.

"What else happened Cloe? You're shaking." Amber said wrapping a blanket around her.

"She pushed me and I feel, I hit my head pretty hard, will you look?" Cloe said looking over at her, she pushed her hair away.

"She pushed you?" Amber asked parting her hair. She could feel a bump forming. "Because of your friendship with Jack?"

"Yeah, last night, she slapped me too. I think she's losing her mind." Cloe said, flinching in pain when Amber touched the spot.

"Now that's silly you and Jack are just friends right?" Amber asked.

"Yeah." Cloe said turning her face away fast.

"Cloe look at me and tell me the truth." Amber said.

"Does no one here understand the definition of friends? I will ask Ebony if she left any dictionary's unburned." Cloe said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Cloe, it just doesn't add up, that's all I am saying." Amber explained.

"Whatever relationship I have with Jack, is going to be between Jack and I, no one else." Cloe said before leaving her own room.

* * *

><p>Amber knew something was between Cloe and Jack. But Cloe was still a child. She had to put a stop to all of it. But first she would talk to Ellie. She had been pushing Cloe around and that wouldn't be allowed.<p>

"Ellie are you in here?" Amber asked coming into the bathroom.

"What do you want Amber?" Ellie asked coming out of one of the stalls.

"I want to talk to you about Jack." Amber said.

"There is nothing to talk about." Ellie said.

"You really upset Cloe." Amber said.

"I can't believe she told you." Ellie said, it was easy to read the anger in her eyes.

"Ellie I know what you're going through. It's hard I remember. I'm still going through with it Bray." Amber said. "I get mad at him every time he talks to some other girl at isn't fat."

"I love Jack and he loves me. I just need to remind him of that." Ellie said.

"Ellie, he has made it clear to you that he needs space right now. I know it's hard, but you need to respect that, so that if he does decided that he wants to get back with you, he will be able to trust and respect you." Amber said hugging her.

"But Cloe." Ellie sobbed. "I can't watch them together."

"Cloe is a child. He knows better than to do anything with her. And I will remind him of that." Amber said. "Anyways I'm sure they are only friends."

"That's what she keeps telling me but I see the way he looks at her. It's the same way he use to look at me." Ellie said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bray asked as he came into the café.<p>

"Sure, what about?" Alice asked smiling at him.

"About you." Bray said.

"What about me?" Alice asked looking confused.

"I know your upset about Ned." Bray said.

"How did you know?" Alice asked with a little laugh.

"A wild guess." Bray said.

"I miss having some one hold me as I fall asleep and his dumb gummy." Alice said looking down.

"Yeah I miss having him around as well." Bray said.

"I thought you hated him." Alice said looking up at him.

"Alice I have come to learn that it takes to much effort to hate people." Bray said. "I was mad at him for taking Amber and Trudy, but he did it because he wanted the Guardian dead and if he didn't do it then it would have been Lex or some one else."

"Yeah." Alice said as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Bray do you mind if we don't talk about this anymore. I need to move on."

"Yeah. Alice if you every need to talk you know where to find me." Bray said standing up and leaving.

**Part 33**  
>"Hey." Ved shouted as he saw Jack walking down a hallway.<p>

Jack turned around and saw Ved walking toward him.

"Cloe wanted me to tell you to meet her after lunch." Ved said.

"Why doesn't she just come to my room?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm just the messenger." Ved said as he walked away.

Jack shook his head. He was walking into the café when Amber and Bray stopped him.

"We need to talk to you." Bray said.

"Talk away my fearless leaders." Jack said waiting.

"Can we do it in our room?" Amber asked.

"Sure." Jack said.

They all walked to Bray and Amber's room in silence. Jack had a bad feeling about what they where going to tell him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jack asked as Bray closed the door.

"About Cloe." Amber said looking at him.

"Okay well, what about her?" Jack asked still confused.

"You two have been spending a lot more time together then you usually do." Bray said sitting down on the bed.

"So?" Jack said. "Look just get to the point I have things Ebony wants me to do."

"She is 15 Jack. She is still a child and we don't think you two should get so close." Amber came right out and said.

The anger inside Jack had risen. He tried to stay calm when he talked to them.

"Number one she is only two years younger than me. Number two she isn't a child anymore look at her. She has grown up without any of us seeing that. And number three I don't care what you want." Jack said to them.

"Jack she is a child. She grew up with you. You where like her big brother." Amber said looking at with anger.

"If she was 20 and I was 22 would you be asking me this?" Jack asked.

"No, probably not." Bray said.

"Well then what is the point of asking me now?" Jack said. "And Amber, open your eyes she isn't 11 anymore. She grew up and I noticed that."

"She is still a child." Amber shouted at him.

"Amber we are all still children but you had sex with Bray and you know look at you." Jack said pointing to her stomach. "If I want to spend time with Cloe it shouldn't bother you that much. If I want to kiss her then get over it. Amber, Bray you know I have been going through a lot and Cloe was there to pick up what was left." Jack said before he left the room.

"He did have a point." Bray said.

"And what was that?" Amber asked.

"If she was 20 and he was 22 then we wouldn't care so much. But they are that old in this world. They are old enough to have kids and get married Amber." Bray said looking at her.

"She is a child Bray." Amber said shaking her head.

"No she isn't. Brady is a child, Cloe is a young women that we can't keep from everything anymore. Anyways we aren't making a big deal of Patsy and KC so just let Cloe be happy." Bray said putting his arm around her.

* * *

><p>"Salene I think we should do it." Ryan said looking down at Salene.<p>

"Yeah but Ryan you haven't been back that long. We haven't even talked that much." Salene said unsure if what Ryan wanted was right.

"You love me right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I do." Salene said standing up.

"And I love you. So there is no reason we shouldn't do it." Ryan said.

"You're right. We should do it." Salene said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Cloe?" Ved asked knocking on her door.<p>

"Yeah?" Cloe asked opening the door.

"I thought I would walk you to the café for lunch." Ved said smiling at her.

"Did you talk to Jack?" Cloe asked.

"Yeah." Ved said with some disappointment.

"Thank you, sorry to drag you into passing messages around for me." Cloe said walking back into her room.

"You going to tell me what is going on now?" Ved asked.

"Nope, still not any of your business." Cloe said smiling as her and Ved walked to the café.

Cloe walked into the café and saw Jack sitting by himself and Ellie sitting at a table close to him.

"Let's sit over here." Ved said pointing to a table with two chairs.

Cloe sat down and looked over at Jack who was confused.

"Here." Ved said as he put down to plates with food.

"Thanks." Cloe said still looking at Jack.

Ved took Cloe's hand and she turned her head fast to see what he was doing.

"She is watching you." Ved said smiling at her.

Cloe pulled her hand back. "So is he." Cloe said as the tears started to well up in her eyes. She just wanted to eat so then she could go see Jack.

* * *

><p>Ebony walked into the café and looked around. 'Good he isn't in here' she though to herself.<p>

"Yeah I am." Jay said coming up behind her.

"Yeah, you are what?" Ebony asked.

"I'm here. I know what you where thinking." Jay said as he walked in and sat down.

"You can think what you want but I wasn't thinking about you." Ebony said walking past his table.

"She's not a book, she's like a drama, action packed movie. You can't read her." Bray said patting Jay on the back. "Plus she doesn't like anyone, unless they have what she wants."

"What does she want?" Jay wondered.

"Power." Bray said simply.

* * *

><p>Salene and Ryan walked into the café and saw everyone but Pride and Lex.<p>

"Excuse me!" Ryan shouted.

Everyone stopped talking and looked up at Ryan and Salene.

"We have something to tell everyone." Salene said with a smile.

"We are going to get married again." Ryan said.

"Oh Ryan Salene I'm so happy for you." Amber said.

"That is good to hear." Bray said smiling at them


	23. Part 34 & 35

**Part 34**  
>"Bray, what are you doing out here?" Amber asked as she opened the door to the roof.<p>

"I was just thinking." Bray said turning to Amber.

"About Danni?" Amber asked.

"Yeah and about you and Martin and Ryan and Salene." Bray said smiling at her.

"Oh." Amber said putting her head on his chest.

"I miss him, a lot. It had been almost four years Amber." Bray said.

"Yeah but remember he died trying to help you." Amber said.

"I guess, but then Danni and Johnny. I still can't get over the fact that I had a son and didn't even know it until a few days ago." Bray said putting his arms around her.

"Okay well then why were you thinking about Ryan and Salene?" Amber asked.

"It's just been so long since I have seen Salene happy and it's good to see her smile again." Bray said.

"Yeah." Amber sighed.

"Don't you want to know why I was thinking about you?" Bray asked.

"No because you should be thinking about me." Amber said with a smile.

"Well I was thinking about how you want the baby raised with the Eco-Tribe." Bray said.

"Really?" Amber asked surprised that he even remembered that.

"Yeah I and I think I know what we can do about it." Bray said smiling at her.

* * *

><p>Cloe was sitting on the bed when Jack walked into her room. She stood up as he closed the door behind him. Cloe didn't say anything to him she just hugged him.<p>

"Cloe what's going on?" Jack asked as he held her body tight.

"Ellie paid me another little visit today." Cloe said not letting go of him.

"Cloe did she hurt you?" Jack asked pulling away so he could see her face.

"No, kind of, not really." Cloe said sitting down on the bed.

"Cloe what happened?" Jack asked.

"She was pushing me around, and I feel and hit my head. But then Ved came when he heard me yell at her. I couldn't fight back, I wouldn't." Cloe said.

"Cloe I'm so sorry. I should have been there." Jack said sitting down by her. "But Amber and Bray had to talk to me."

"Talk to you about what?" Cloe asked knowing it wasn't good.

"About us." Jack said.

"I knew I shouldn't have opened my door." Cloe said looking down at her feet.

"Did she talk to you to?" Jack asked.

"Well she came to see me after Ellie was there. She asked me about you and I said we were friends and nothing more but she knew something else was going on with us." Cloe said.

"She told me that I should stay away from you that you're still a child." Jack said taking her hand. "But I fought with her about it. I hold her that if I were 22 and you were 20 then no one would care what we did."

"It's like no one wants us to be happy." Cloe said putting her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I only care about what going to make us happy." Jack said.

* * *

><p>Ved stood out side of the shoe store. He could hear Jack and Cloe talking. It was making him madder by the minute to listen to it but he had to know what was going on.<p>

"Jack will you hold me?" Cloe asked jack.

"I'll never let go of you Cloe. Never." Jack replied to her.

That was enough. Ved couldn't take it anymore. He walked away from the store.

* * *

><p>"I wish we could just stay like this forever." Cloe said as she laid down with Jack's arms around her.<p>

"We will think of something Cloe." Jack said looking her. She looked so beautiful with her eyes closed.

"I don't think I can wait five years Jack." Cloe said.

"We won't have to wait. I'll think of something." Jack said closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You know it's not healthy to think about me all the time." Jay said as he walked into Ebony's room.<p>

"What do you want?" Ebony asked, shoving papers back into the bag on her bed.

"Nothing." Jay said smiling at her. "I just thought I would see what you are doing."

"Nothing that concerns you, so leave." Ebony said turning back around. She wasn't use to people not following her orders, she wasn't use to people seeking her out. The mallrats only put up with her, because there always had to be a villain in the story.

"Why do you go between here and the hotel?" Jay asked.

Ebony turned back and looked at him, annoyed he hadn't left. "What does it matter to you?"

"I was just wondering." Jay replied.

"Don't wonder about me, it's annoying." Ebony rolled her eyes.

"Why stay in the mall, if you're not a mallrat?" He asked.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that." Ebony shot back at him.

"Do you ever answer questions?"

"Do you ever stop asking them?" Ebony asked.

"Why don't you like me?" Jay asked. "Do I annoy you that much?"

"Everything about you annoys me. From all the questions, to you simply standing that." She waved her hand at him. "Mind leaving now, I'm busy."

"Haven't gotten what I want yet." Jay said shaking his head no.

"What do you want?" Ebony was becoming more and more annoyed by the moment.

"Are you stupid, or do you not listen?" Jay asked.

"You did not just-" Ebony said but was cut off by Jay kissing her.

Ebony pulled away and looked up at him. Then she kissed him again.

**Part 35**  
>Rain started to pour down before Bray could tell Amber what he had thought of.<p>

"Let's go inside." Amber said pulling him into the building.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go change." Bray said when they got inside.

"Yeah I should get my clothes out of the shoe store." Amber said smiling.

"So you're going to move back in?" Bray asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a minute." Amber said as she started to walk toward the shoe story.

* * *

><p>"What do you miss most?" Cloe asked Jack.<p>

"What do you mean?" Jack asked opening his eyes to look at her.

"What do you miss from before the virus?" Cloe asked opening her eyes.

"Well I don't know I guess I don't think about that very much. What do you miss?" Jack said.

"My friends, TV, the internet and my mom." Cloe said with tears in her eye.

"Cloe don't be sad. There is not reason to be sad." Jack said pulling her body closer to his.

"Jack I miss the butterflies and the real flowers" Cloe said.

"Oh Clo don't worry about any of that. Some day we will have it all back." Jack said.

"No we won't Jack. I bet you anything I will die in this mall." Cloe said closing her.

At the moment Amber walked into the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is going on here?" Amber asked with huge eyes.

Cloe pulled away from Jack and sat up in the bed.

"Nothing." Jack and Cloe said.

"Yeah well laying on a bed that close together isn't nothing." Amber said.

"We are talking if you must know." Cloe said getting mad.

"Oh about what?" Amber asked.

"About how much at hate this place because of you." Cloe said getting up and leaving the room.

"Jack, I thought we already talked about this?" Amber said after Cloe left.

"No you talked about it Amber. And we were only talking. Cloe told me about what she misses and how things aren't every going to change because you won't open your eyes and see what is really around you. Amber you have been living in your dream world ever since Dal died." Jack said getting up.

"Jack she-" Amber stared when she was interrupted put a noise coming form the entrance.

Both her and Jack left the room to see Pride, Lex, and a very familiar face to Amber.

"Oh my god!" Amber whispered when she saw Sasha.

"Lex!" Tai-san said as she ran down the stars and into Lex's arms. "Where have you been? Don't ever do that to me again."

"I found him walking around." Pride said. "I also found this guy wondering around and I didn't want him to say out in this storm." Pride said pointing to Sasha.

Amber slowly backed up before anyone saw her. She was in the hallway watching from where no one could see her.

"Oh good, Pride your-" Bray said but stopped when he saw Sasha.

"You know I think today is going to be a very good day." Lex said with a laugh.

"Lex!" Tai-san said stomping on his foot.

Everyone just stood still not knowing what to say until Salene walked in.

"Where's Amber I wanted to go over wedding plans with-" Salene said but stopped when she saw everyone standing still. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah Pride found Sasha." Lex said with a smile but then Tai-san stomped on his foot again. "Are you trying to break it?"

"Do all of you know Sasha?" Pride asked. He could tell that no one knew what to do.

"Yeah." Amber whispered as she walked into the room.

Everyone looked over at her.

Sasha's face light up when he saw her put then died down when he saw that she was pregnant.

"Lex I think we should go." Tai-san said puling him up the stairs.

"Yeah Pride can you umm…help me with something?" Salene asked.

"I'm going to go find Cloe." Jack said.

"Jack go to your room we aren't done talking about this." Amber said looking over at him.

"Yeah we are." Jack said before leaving.

Sasha waited for Bray to leave as well but he didn't.

Bray stood there and know nothing was going to happen. Sasha had looked at him four times waiting for him to leave and Amber was still looking at Sasha. Bray knew he had to do something.

"Umm…I should go." Bray said hoping Amber would say something.

Amber didn't even hear Bray speak. She couldn't get over the fact that Sasha was back and right in front of her.

"Yeah I'll just go." Bray said before he turned and stomped off.

That time Amber heard him speak but was to late to tell him to stay.

* * *

><p>Bray walked into the café only to see everyone sitting quite and waiting to see what happened.<p>

"Well?" Salene asked.

"Well nothing. They are still standing in the same spots they where when you saw them before." Bray said shaking his head.

"Is there anything we can do Bray?" Tai-san asked.

"Ask them, not me." Bray said.

"Bray are you okay?" Trudy asked.

"What do you want me to do? I'm taking this just like she took Danni coming back." Bray said sitting down.

"Well Amber left and you don't have that option." Lex said.

"I need to go." Bray said getting back up and leaving.

"You know I don't see why this is any different than when Danni came back." Patsy said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Patsy, Amber loves Sasha. He was her first love. Danni wasn't Bray's first love Amber was." Salene said.

"But still they're going to have a baby and get married so why should it matter that Sasha is back?" Patsy asked.

"You're right Patsy." Tai-san said. "It shouldn't matter. Bray and Amber are in love now, that's what counts."

"Tai-san you have to be joking. I mean if my first love came back then I would want him more than anything in the world. You never get over your first love." May said not realizing that Pride was in the café.


	24. Part 36, 37 & 38

**Part 36**  
>Bray walked into Jack's room and found him sitting on the floor. "Hey Jack can we talk?" Bray asked sitting down next to him.<p>

"If this is about Cloe, then you can just go." Jack said.

"It is about Cloe but I want to say sorry." Bray said. "For me and Amber. We had no right to but in like that. It just that Amber wants to keep everyone so safe. She doesn't want to see you get hurt again Jack."

"Thanks Bray. But why aren't you with Amber now?" Jack asked.

"She doesn't need me with her." Bray said looking down at the floor.

"So you are just going to leave her alone with Sasha?" Jack asked.

"What else can I do? I can't tell her not to talk or see him. I mean he has like only been here for 10 minutes." Bray said.

"Yeah well if it was some guy Cloe liked I won't be very happy about it." Jack said.

"You really like her don't you?" Bray asked.

"You know we haven't even kissed yet. There is something different about her. She is just so sweet and you never know what she is going to say next." Jack said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Bray asked.

"Well just a little bit ago she asked me what I missed most about before the virus. And it was really out of nowhere. We were just laying in bed and she asked me." Jack said with a little laugh.

"Yeah girls are like that." Bray said smiling. "Well I should go." Bray stood up and left a smiling Jack sitting on the floor.

* * *

><p>Sasha stood watching Amber for a moment. Then he started to walk toward her. It had been almost four years since he had touched her.<p>

"What…what are…you doing here?" Amber finally got out.

"I'm back for you." Sasha said. "I see you got the necklace."

"Bray gave me this-" Amber started but stopped when Sasha touched her hand.

"I left it on your bed last night." Sasha said.

Amber could tell that tears where welling up in her eyes and there was no controlling them. Her first love was back and right in front of her. 'Was everything coming together or falling apart?' Amber though to herself.

"But - you - I'm." Amber said knowing the whole sentence didn't come out right.

Bray stood at the top of the stairs watching as the women he loved wrapped her arms around another.

* * *

><p>Pride walked out of the café after May's harsh full words. But she didn't care anymore. She was getting tired of pretending. First Pride wanted her to keep their love a secret. Then he tells her that he doesn't want it at all. Then he comes and takes her to live with the tree huggers. Oh and not to forget saying that he is in love with Amber. May had had enough of it. It just took her a year to realize that.<p>

"May that was kinda harsh don't you think?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah well what I think doesn't really matter." May said looking down. "I'm tired. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

"What is up with her?" Lex asked after she left the room.

"Why don't you tell us what is up with you Lex. Where were you all night?" Tai-san asked.

"No where." Lex said looking down.

"Yeah right like I believe that." Tai-san said getting up and leaving.

"Tai-san" Lex called after her.

* * *

><p>"Salene can we talk?" Ryan asked looking at her with anger and sadness on his face.<p>

"Sure what is it?" Salene asked.

"Can we not talk in front of everyone?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." Salene said.

They walked out of the café and into an empty hallway.

"SO what is it?" Salene asked.

"I know I have not right to ask you this and you probably won't answer me but I still need to know." Ryan said looking at her.

"Ryan you're scaring me." Salene said.

"Was Bray your first love?" Ryan asked after a long silence.

"Your right you have no right asking me that." Salene said getting mad.

"Salene I have to know. You said that you never get over your first love." Ryan said.

"Yes I did say that but you still shouldn't have asked me that." Salene said storming off.

"Salene wait." Ryan said going after her. "Salene I'm sorry I just wanted to know. You don't have to tell me."

"I should tell you though." Salene said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ebony walked into the café and saw almost everyone sitting there is quite.<p>

"Okay, who did what?" Ebony asked.

"Why don't you tell us? I mean you do seem to know everything about everybody." Trudy said rolling her eyes at her.

"Well I was busy." Ebony said as Jay walked in behind her.

"Yeah, I think we all know what you were doing." Lex said.

"No Lex, I didn't sleep with him. I have my principles too." Ebony said shaking her head. "So where are the love birds?"

"Bray is off thinking and as for Amber, look for your self." KC said pointing down stairs.

Ebony walked over to the stairs and saw Sasha and Amber hugging.

"So I didn't have to find him." Ebony said coming back into the café with a laugh.

"You mean you knew that Sasha was here and you didn't tell anyone?" Alice asked.

"Like Trudy said, I know everything about everybody." Ebony said looking over at KC and Patsy. Ebony stood watching Jay. He was everything she wanted. Some one who really wanted her and someone she could have a family with. But then there was Bray, the one she wanted the whole time. But had something better come along for her?

**Part 37**  
>"Hey Cloe what are you doing in here?" Ved asked as he walked into her room.<p>

"Nothing." Cloe said smiling at him.

"So did you and Jack talk?" Ved asked trying to look like he didn't know what happened.

"Yeah. But then Amber came in." Cloe said rolling her eyes and falling back on her bed.

"Okay well what did you talk about?" Ved asked sitting don on her bed.

"Just stuff we need to get trough." Cloe said pushing her self up with her elbows.

"So you're not going to tell me then?" Ved asked.

"Nope." Cloe said sitting all the way up to look at him.

She sat on her bed looking deep into his brown eyes and he looked back into her beautifully brown eyes.

"Cloe you're so pretty." Ved said as he started to get lost in the moment.

Cloe snapped back to reality.

"You should umm…go." Cloe said shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Jack had to tell Cloe that everything was working out already. He knew how happy she would be to hear it. He walked out of his room and made his way to Patsy and Cloe's room. When he got there he would hear Cloe talking. Her voice made him want to melt. He stopped when he heard the other voice speak, it was Ved.<p>

"Your eyes and you face. They are perfect in every way you can image." Ved said.

Jack's blood was starting to boil. He walked over to the door and pecked inside. He saw them sitting close on Cloe's bed.

Cloe didn't say anything she just looked at Ved.

Jack was waiting for her to tell him to leave.

Ved moved his head closer to Cloe's. He could hear her breathing was getting heavy. He kissed her on the lips.

Jack was mad when he saw Ved kiss Cloe. That was suppose to be his kiss. The one she would never forget, the one that would mean everything to both of them.

Jack let out an angry sigh. It must have been loud enough because Cloe pulled away from Ved and looked over at the door and saw Jack leaving.

"Jack!" Cloe said getting off the bed and running out of the room. But by the time she mad it to the hallway he was gone. "Damn it." Cloe said looking down at the ground.

"Cloe it's okay." Ved said coming out of the room.

"It's not okay!" Cloe shouted at him. "It's never going to be okay!" Cloe said as she walked into the room and slammed the door.

Cloe fell back on her bed. She had no clue of what to do now. Her and Jack couldn't to together because it upset everyone and she didn't want to be like Ellie and Luke. Maybe she should try things with Ved. Jack probably wasn't going to ever talk to her again.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there?" Roxie asked as her and Danni walked down a street.<p>

"Why did you come in the first place?" Danni asked.

"Because Pride told me to watch after you and the baby. I don't know why we have to go in the rain. We could have waited for a few days." Roxie said pulling the blanket tightly around Johnny.

"Because my dumb brother left me with a bunch of people I don't know. And I want to go home." Danni said.

"But you couldn't have waited for three days?" Roxie asked as she pushed her wet brown hair out of her face.

"Will you shut up? The mall is right there." Danni said pointing to the building in front of them. "Give me Johnny."

Roxie handed Johnny to Danni and she put him under her coat.

"Okay know do you remember what I told you about everyone?" Danni asked.

"Umm…let me see. There is Bray, the father of your baby, Amber, the pregnant girl. Lex, who has long black hair, Jack the geek of computers, Ebony very rude, Tai-san kinda and loving, Alice and her sister Ellie both from the farm, Trudy who's little girl is Brady, Salene and Ryan very in love. Then the kids, KC green hair and Patsy long hair?" Roxie said looking over at her.

"You forgot Cloe." Danni said. "But very good. Now who is married to whom?"

"Salene and Ryan and Lex and Tai-san." Roxie said with a smile.

"Okay well lets go in before is starts to rain harder." Danni said when they got to the building.

They both walked into the building.

* * *

><p>"Salene you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ryan said.<p>

"Yeah I do. You have the right to know after what I said in there." Salene said crying.

Ryan just looked at Salene and waited for her to answer.

"Yes I was in love with him. But he wasn't my first love." Salene said.

Ryan let out a sigh of relief.

"Salene lets go. Let's go sit with your friends and talk." Ryan said with a smile on his face.

"Wait Ryan did you love Zandra?" Salene asked.

"Yeah but not in the same way I love you." Ryan said smiling down at her.

**Part 38**  
>"Hi." Danni said to Amber and Sasha as they came into the mall.<p>

Amber pulled away from Sasha at the sight of Danni.

"Oh this is Roxie." Danni said pointing to the girl behind her.

"You must be Amber." Roxie said with a smile.

"Hi." Amber said as her eyes darted all over.

"So where is everyone?" Danni asked looking around. "Where is Pride?"

"Umm…I need to go." Amber said turning and leaving Sasha standing there.

"Jack!" Danni said as she saw his red hair.

"Danni? You're back." Jack said.

"You're not happy to see me?" Danni asked.

"Oh yeah I'm happy to see you. I'm just not happy." Jack said.

"Okay well Jack I would like you to meet Roxie. She came with me from the Eco-Tribe." Danni said smiling.

Jack walked down the stairs and looked up and the striking girl in front of him. But she wasn't Cloe.

"Hi Jack." Roxie said smiling at him. She had never seen such an adorable boy before.

"Yeah hi." Jack said back.

"So where is everyone?" Danni asked.

"Up in the café." Jack said. "Dinner's almost ready."

* * *

><p>"Amber?" Sasha asked as he walked into the room where she was sitting.<p>

"Your not suppose to be here." Amber said crying.

"Amber what's wrong? Aren't you glad I'm back?" Sasha asked.

"I'm pregnant Sasha, with Bray's baby." Amber said looking down.

"Okay well we can get through that." Sasha said. "Amber I came back for you. I didn't know what to think anymore. I knew you had probably fallen in love with some one else but I still came back."

"Sasha I loved you. But I am in love with Bray now." Amber said. "I just need to be alone."

"Okay I'll go." Sasha said. He turned and left the room.

Amber sat on the bed. What is she going to do? Now she had the three men that loved her and want her but she wasn't sure who she wants. There was Sasha first, so gentle and caring. Then Bray, true to her and loving. Then Pride, sweet and kind. What was she going to do now? She couldn't run, for the baby's sack. She didn't want to leave them all heart broken. She had already broke Bray's heart and Pride's as well. But Sasha left her. He could have stayed at the mall but he didn't.

* * *

><p>Cloe walked into the room where Ved and his brother where staying.<p>

"Cloe, I need to talk to you." Ved said when he saw her.

"No." Cloe said putting her hand, making him stop. "Just walk me to dinner." Cloe said turning and leaving his room.

Ved thought about reaching for her hand as they walked together, but he didn't want to step over a line.

"Well don't you two look happy?" Trudy said as they walked into the café.

"Where's Jack?" Bray asked looking around.

"He's down with Roxie." Danni said with a smile.

"Danni how did you get here?" Pride asked standing up.

"Roxie and I walked, Pride. Next time you leave me with some one, how about someone I know." Danni said sitting down.

"Roxie's here?" Pride asked.

"Yeah she is down there talking to Jack. You know they a make a cute couple." Danni said.

Cloe wanted to reach over and slap Danni, but she could see Ellie out of the corner of her eye, and she didn't want to make any movement at the mention of his name.

"Okay well we should eat." Bray said knowing something had happened.

* * *

><p>"So your from the Eco-Tribe." Jack said as him and Roxie walking into the café. He looked over and saw Ved and Cloe hand in hand.<p>

"Yeah. It's great." Roxie said with a smile.

"Oh everyone this is Roxie." Danni said pointing to her.

"Hi." Roxie said looking around the café.

"Okay well why don't you sit down and I'll get some food." Jack said.

"Okay." Roxie said walking over to a table close to where Ved and Cloe were sitting.

"So how old are you?" Jack asked sitting down by her.

"We don't keep track of age in the Eco-tribe, numbers are lost among nature." Roxie said smiling at him.

"Cloe maybe we should go?" Ved asked.

"No." Cloe said glancing up at Jack, unsure of what he was doing.

"She doesn't seem too happy." Roxie whispered.

"Yeah." Jack said looking over at Cloe with a small sad smile. "So what do you think?" he said watching Roxie take a bite.

"The food is great." Roxie said with a smile.

"That's good." Jack said. "Hey do you want to do something after dinner?"

"I would love to." She smiled

"Good because I need to be around a beautifully girl." Jack said smiling at her.

Cloe now couldn't help it. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall, not for him. How could Jack do this? She knew she messed up but still he told her he would never let go of her. And know he was sitting with a pretty girl who couldn't stop looking at him. All she could think about was how much he was hurting her now. Not that it matter to him anymore. He saw Ved kiss her and there was no point to keep lying to everyone and anyways no one wanted to together.

* * *

><p>Lex walked into the room and found Tai-san sitting on the bed.<p>

"Tai-san are you okay?" Lex asked.

"Why did you leave?" Tai-san asked.

"I just need to get away from awhile." Lex said. "I need to go back."

"Go back to what?" Tai-san asked. "Where did you go?"

"I went back to my past." Lex said looking down.

"What do you mean your past?" Tai-san asked.

"I when back to my old house, to see what was left of my old life. The life where things weren't so messed up."

"You when back to your house?" Tai-san asked looking at him. "That took you all night?"

"It's not like I lived in the city, Tai-san. My home was outside of the city, away from all the people and craziness. I just wanted to see it, I don't even know what happened to my mother. I wanted to go and look at my old house, but I couldn't. Then I just walked until Pride found me. Then we found Sasha and I though Amber might like to see him." Lex said.

"Why are you lying to me Lex?" Tai-san asked.

"I have no reason to lie to you." Lex said looking over at her.

"How do I know you didn't go off and sleep with some girl?" Tai-san asked.

"Because I wouldn't do that to you." Lex said getting up. "I told you the truth. It you don't want to believe me then fine. Don't believe me. Tai-san I didn't sleep with anyone."

Tai-san sat there and cried.

"If I wanted to sleep with some one I think I would want to sleep with my wife. But who knows how much longer I'm going to have one." Lex said shaking his head. He left the room with Tai-san crying.


	25. Part 39 & 40

**Part 39**  
>Bray walked into the room and saw Amber lying on the bed. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He walked over to the bed and sat down by her. Her eyes where red and puffy, tears where stilling running down her face.<p>

"Hi." Amber said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey." Bray said smiling down at her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Amber said sitting up. "Where did he go?"

"KC and Patsy took him to Dal's old room. I know you didn't want anyone in there but I know he was Dal's friend." Bray said helping her stand up.

"I'm so sorry, now I know how hard and confusing things were for you when Danni came back." Amber said. "I just don't know what to do."

"Amber you don't have to do anything. You just have to follow your heart." Bray said as they began to walk.

"Yeah I guess." Amber said laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired."

"Well you can eat and then we can go to bed." Bray said smiling.

"Yeah." Amber said as they walked up the stairs and into the café.

"Okay well you sit and eat. I need to go talk to Cloe for a minute." Bray said.

"Okay." Amber said with a lazy smile.

Bray kissed her forehead and then left.

* * *

><p>Cloe laid back on her bed. She couldn't get his words out of her head. 'I'll never let go.' Jack had told her that earlier but he lied. He did let go. Cloe didn't know what to think anymore.<p>

"Cleo can I talk to you?" Bray asked.

Cloe sat up in bed and smile. "Sure." She said as he sat down.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Cloe said.

"You and Jack, after I talked to him he seemed like the happiest guy on earth." Bray said.

"He saw Ved kiss me." Cloe said looking down at her bed.

"Did you want Ved to kiss you?" bray asked.

"I don't know, maybe part of me did. I mean I kissed back if that's what you're asking." Cloe said.

"Okay." Bray said.

"Bray what did you say to him? Why was he coming here?" Cleo asked.

"I told him that Amber and I were sorry for trying to push you two apart and that if you really want to be together then you should." Bray said looking over at her.

Cloe started crying. She really did mess it all up. Jack was coming to see her and be with her and she kissed Ved and did go after Jack. "I really messed up Bray." Cloe cried.

"Cloe don't worry about it. We all mess up. It's normal." Bray said. "What matters is how we try and fix the mistakes we make. Try talking to him, explain everything, even the things you don't understand." Bray said standing up.

"Thanks Bray." Cloe said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay you'll be staying in here." Patsy said opening the door that no one had touched in a long time.<p>

"Who's room is this?" Sasha asked.

"It was Dal's." KC said hanging his head.

"What do you mean it was?" Sasha asked.

"Dal died about a year ago. No one has been in here since then. Well only Amber and Jack but no one else was allowed in." Patsy said.

Sasha could fell a sharp pain. His friend was dead and now he was staying in his room.

"We should get going. It's late and we have other things to do." KC said leaving.

"Sasha you really shouldn't have come back." Patsy said before she left.

"Patsy wait." Sasha said.

Patsy stopped and turned around.

"Thank you and I'm sorry." Sasha said.

Patsy turned back around and walked away.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked Roxie.<p>

"It doesn't matter." Roxie said sitting down on the bed.

"First, why don't you change into some dry clothes, I've got some extra things around here." Jack said when he saw her shiver.

"Thanks." Roxie said as she stood up and took her shirt and pants off.

"Here." Jack said. This was the first time that anyone had undressed in front of him.

"This is very nice of you thanks." Roxie said as she sat next to Jack.

"Not a problem." Jack said smiling at her.

The two started to talk about things, things they had seen and done since the virus, the things they liked, and disliked, sharing stories. Jack found it easy to talk to her, she didn't know anything about him, so she couldn't already judge him, and he liked that. The longer they talked, the more laughing they seemed to do. But soon enough Roxie was laying on the bed, fast asleep. Jack said at her while he laid down next to her. She was a pretty girl, a simple girl. But with all the silence, his mind quickly turned to Cloe. He could still picture her face, hear her voice, almost as though she was the one he had been talking to all night. He closed his eyes, trying to think about anything but her, but he knew it was unless, her face was all her could picture.

* * *

><p>"Lex I'm sorry I should have trusted you. I was just upset because I didn't know what to think. You had left and no one knew where you were." Tai-san said as she came into the café.<p>

Lex didn't say anything he just looked at her.

"Lex I love you and I want to be with you." Tai-san said.

Lex still didn't say anything.

"Okay fine. I can see that you're mad at me. I will go." Tia-san said.

Lex watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Danni sat in the café talking with Trudy. She had told her about what happened with Sasha. But for some reason Danni didn't care. She knew this was a chance for her to get with Bray but she didn't want it.<p>

"Well I should go put Johnny to bed." Danni said standing up.

"Umm…Jay and Ved are staying in the room." Trudy said looking up at her.

"Okay well then I will go find another room." Danni said smiling.

"There aren't anymore rooms. They are all full of stuff or people." Trudy said.

"Okay." Danni said sitting back down. "Then I guess, I'll see if Ebony is here."

"You're more than welcome to stay with us. Brady has out grown her crib." Trudy said.

"I couldn't do that to you Trudy. Johnny is a light sleeper just like his daddy. Aren't you?" Danni said as she looked down at him.

"That's okay so is Brady, it must be a family trait." Trudy said.

"No. I'll find something. But thank you for offering Trudy that's really sweet."

"Okay well if you can't find anything you know where I'm at." Trudy said getting up.

"Okay." Danni said as she walked away. She looked around the café and saw Amber sitting by herself. "Hi Amber."

"Hi." Amber said not even looking up.

"Amber I'm really sorry about everything that's happened. I mean with me and Bray." Danni said sitting down.

"Umm…yeah." Amber said. She was just looking at the food in front of her.

"Amber are you okay?" Danni asked.

"Yeah." Amber said jerking her head up to look at her. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Well do you know of anywhere I can stay tonight? The blonde brothers are staying in the room I was in." Danni said.

"Yeah you can stay in the shoe room." Amber said.

"But I though you would be staying in there." Danni said.

"No I'm staying in my room, with Bray." Amber said looking around the café.

"Oh…okay. Well then I'm going to go." Danni said getting up and leaving her.

* * *

><p>"Hello." Jay said looking into Ebony's room.<p>

Ebony rolled over on her bed to face him. "Hi." Ebony said.

"Were you sleeping?" Jay asked sitting down on the bed.

"Not yet." Ebony said. She didn't want Jay to know what she was thinking about.

"Oh. So what were you doing?" Jay asked.

"Staring at the wall, what's it to you?" Ebony said.

"Why won't you open up to me?" Jay asked.

"I'm not a book, I don't open." Ebony said as she turned to lie flat on her back.

"I'll learn to read you, just like a book." Jay said as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"Good luck with that." Ebony said. "Look Jay the kiss was great but I don't do relationships."

"Why, because I'm not scheming to take control of the city?" Jay said rolling his eyes. "Ebony maybe you should try something different."

"Excuse me?" Ebony asked.

"Never mind. I just wanted to let you know that my brother and I will be leaving when the storm has passed." Jay said standing up.

"Good, you've been here long enough." Ebony said sitting up.

"What?" Jay asked turning to look at her.

"You're not def, you heard me." Ebony said looking up at him. "I don't know why you've stayed this long."

"You know." Jay smiled, putting his arm around her and pulling her to him, kissing her quickly, not giving her a chance to respond.

"I guess you're last night better be worth it." She whispered pulling back from the kiss.

* * *

><p>Cloe wanted to talk to Jack before anything else happened. She walked into his room and there he was sleeping with that girl and she was wearing his clothes! Cloe walked into the room and tapped on Jack's arm wanting him to wake up.<p>

Jack heard some one walk into his bedroom. Then they touched him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw her for real this time. It wasn't his dream, Cloe was standing in front there and didn't look very happy. Jack slowly got up so he wouldn't wake Roxie. Then he walked out the room so he could talk to her.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Was it worth it?" Cloe asked folding her arms in front of her.

"Was what worth it?" Jack asked. "Cloe I didn't sleep with her. We were talkig and she fell asleep."

"Right." Cloe said. "Look I just wanted to try and explain, but there is no point now, is there."

"Cloe what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"You and me." Cloe shouted at him.

Roxie walked out of the room and looked at Jack then Cloe.

"Roxie tell her we didn't sleep together." Jack said.

"We didn't. We were talking and I must have fallen asleep." Roxie said with a lazy smile.

"Sure, whatever." Cloe said as mean as she could. "Like I would believe you."

"Why don't you come back when you've changed your attitude." Roxie said.

"I don't have and attitude problem. You have a perception problem!" Cloe snapped.

"Only some one with a problem would say that." Roxie snapped back.

"You want to know what I do have a problem. It's with you!" Cloe yelled.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to this." Jack said shaking his head. "Cloe maybe you should go yell at Ved, not us. There is no god damn reason for you to be here fighting with us."

"What's the point of even trying, when you take off at the first sign of trouble." Cloe said starting to cry.

"Cloe, you kissed him, that isn't trouble, that's reality." Jack said. He didn't care about how much she was hurting because he was hurting too. Although it did kill him not to hold her and tell her not to cry.

"You don't even know what happened, Jack." Cloe said.

"Look this isn't the time for this and I don't want to know what happened, Cloe." Jack said.

"Fine." Cloe said as she turned and started to walk down the hall.

Roxie was back in Jack's room sleeping. Jack looked at her and then at Cloe walking away. He ran to Cloe and grabbed her arm.

"Cloe, I'm sorry, I just don't want to be hurt." Jack said looking her in the eye.

Cloe brushed her tears away, and hugged him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Come on I'll walk you to your room." Jack said.

They both walked in silence to Cloe's room. When they did get there Cloe pulled Jack into the room.

"You're not staying with Roxie." Cloe said smiling.

"But she is in my room." Jack said pointing back to the door.

"You will have to stay here then." Cloe said pulling him over to the bed.

Jack just looked at her. He would never sleep with Cloe until she was ready and she wasn't ready yet.

"Cloe I should go back to my room." Jack said.

"Jack, I won't be able to sleep, knowing that she's in your room. Please?" Cloe said.

"Okay." Jack said unsure. He got into bed with her and they did talk for about 10 minutes before Cloe fell asleep. Then Jack just watched her sleep.

"Ellie don't worry. We will only go to the farm for a while." Alice said. "Until you have your baby."

"I know Alice. But I don't want to be away from everyone." Ellie said as she put her clothes into a bag.

"Seven generations of your family have been born at that farm and don't you want to make it even?" Alice asked.

"Yeah but why can't we wait until I'm ready to have the baby?" Ellie asked.

* * *

><p>"Ellie you can come with me or you can stay. It's all up to you." Alice said.<p>

"I'm coming." Ellie said sitting down. "I think I'm going to go to bed. The storm won't pass anytime soon anyways."

"Okay. You sleep tight sis." Alice said smiling at her little sister.

**Part 40**  
>Ved slowly walked with the tray of food. He wanted Cloe to know that he really did like her and this was the way to show her. He would bring her breakfast in bed and talk to her all day about everything. That way he would get to know her and could really fall in love with her. Jay always said you really had to know some one to fall in love with them.<p>

* * *

><p>Cloe opened her eyes and found Jack's face. He did stay with her, he really wasn't going to let go. Cloe though. Cloe looked around her room. Patsy wasn't there. She must have stayed with KC. Cloe turned back to Jack and heard a noise coming from the door.<p>

"Jack, wake up." Cloe said quietly as she ran her hand down the side of his face.

Jack opened his eyes to find a smiling Cloe.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Jack asked sitting half way up.

"Amazing actually." Cloe said, looking towards the door when she heard a knock.

"I locked the door last night after Patsy left." Jack said getting up.

"Who is it?" Cloe asked getting up as well.

"Ved, you up yet?" Ved asked from the other side of the door.

Cloe looked at Jack, unsure of what to do. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Closet?" Cloe whispered, pointing to the cloth closet.

"What?" Jack asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Go get in the closet." Cloe said pushing him towards it.

"Fine!" Jack said mad as he got up and when to the closet.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Cloe said loud enough for the person to hear.

Cloe opened the door and saw Ved with a tray of food.

"You weren't suppose to get out of bed." Ved said smiling.

"Well I had to let you in, didn't I?" Cloe asked, standing in the doorway.

"I guess. But I was bringing you breakfast in bed." Ved said looking down at the food.

"That's really sweet of you." Cloe said smiling at him.

"Cloe are you okay?" Ved asked feeling her forehead, she kept looking over her shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Cloe said fast.

"Okay." Ved said.

"Yup." Cloe said uneasy.

"Are you sure your okay Cloe?" Ved asked.

"I'm fine. I'm not much of a morning person." Cloe said.

"Okay well I guess I will let you go back to sleep." Ved said, kissing her on the forehead

"Bye." Cloe said as he left the room

"He kissed you!" Jack said coming out of the closet.

"Jack I'm sorry. What did you want me to do?" Cloe asked.

"Tell him the truth." Jack said as he walked over to the door. "Cloe I said I would never let go and I meant it but I will go."

"Jack I'm sorry." Cloe said walking over to him.

"Bye." Jack said plainly.

"Jack!" Cloe said as he walked out of the room.

How could she mess everything up twice in a row? What was she doing? She wanted to be with Jack but then there was Ved. He was so kind and loving. Everything she wanted. But she wanted Jack, he was always there and knew what to say to make her laugh. He knew how brighten her day and she got the butterflies when he was around. But now things where more messed up than before.

* * *

><p>Roxie opened her eyes hoping to find Jack laying next her, but he wasn't there. Jack was even in the room. She got up and looked around. Everything was the same as it was last night. 'Where could Jack be?' Roxie wonder. She had when back into the room after they had that fight with that girl. 'Jack wouldn't have left with her would he?' she asked herself. Roxie slowly walked around the room when she headed some one come in. She turned around hoping to see Jack but it wasn't him.<p>

"Oh sorry I though Jack was in here." Bray said when he saw the girl.

"I haven't seen him since last night." Roxie said.

"Oh well if you do see him will you tell him that Bray is looking for him. We have something's we need to talk about." Bray said.

"Yeah I'll do that." Roxie said smiling.

"Okay thanks." Bray said before he left.

Roxie wondered over to the desk in the room. There was a picture of the boy. He looked to be a few years younger than Jack. Next to the picture there was a letter. Roxie read it:  
><em>Dear Dal, <em>_  
><em>_Things have gotten so messed up since you died. Cloe and Patsy have really grown up. So has KC although he still does the same dumb stuff. Ellie and I broke up. She fell in love with some one else. That didn't surprise me much. I mean sure I was crushed at first. She was in love with Luke. He's a guy from the chosen. She is pregnant with his baby. Alice is doing okay. She did fall in love I think. With this guy named Ned, he kidnapped Trudy and Amber. Trudy is doing okay. Brady is staring to talk. She is so cute. Amber and Bray were going to get married, but I don't know anymore. Danni came back yesterday and then Sasha turned up! (he added in to the side) He is staying in your room. I hope you don't mind. Amber is going to have her baby soon. I think it will do everyone some good to have a baby around. Pride and May are kinda falling in and out of love all the time. I think May is kinda getting fed up with Pride. Tai-san was pregnant with the Guardian's baby. She lost the baby. Can you believe her? She told all of us that nothing happen but now she is say that she did it to save the tribe. Lex wasn't very happy about it. But I think he'll live. He really does love her. The only reason I say that is because he hasn't slept with anyone since they got married and he didn't leave Tai-san when he told her. No one else knows all of this. Well Ebony and me do. We step up crams in all the stores and outside of the mall too. (That is how Ebony is a little birdie. She sees all that happens.) This way we can stop a problem before it gets any bigger. Ryan came back. Him and Salene are going to get married again. I think that will be good for Salene. She has been trough a lot. She lost her baby because she fell down the stairs. You know what Cloe is really staring to get to me. She has grown up so much in the last two years. We watched a movie together. Yeah can you believe it I finally got the VCR to work? We had a food fight the other night, it was fun. Amber and Bray don't want us to be together but you know how they are about things._

Roxie couldn't believe what she was reading. Jack and that girl Cloe. That made her sick just thinking about it. She picked up the next page to the letter.

_Well things are getting better and better. May brought two blond boys back to the mall. One of them is about Cloe's age and the other one is around Ebony and everyone's age. Cloe and I were watching the movie I was talking about but then May came and got us to vote on the whole thing. Bray made Cloe take them to there room. But when she did come back it was only for a minute. Things are just way to out of control. Bray came to say sorry for trying to push Cloe and me apart but when I went to tell her she was kissing the blond boy. I'm sick of it Dal. I don't want to put up with all of this. I don't need another Ellie on my hands. Well I got to go. It's almost dinnertime. __  
><em>_Your friend __  
><em>_Jack __  
><em>_PS. I really miss you! __  
><em>  
>Roxie put the letter down. Jack seemed have lost his best friend. She got up and turned to face to door when she saw jack walk in.<p>

"You're still here." Jack said when he saw her.

"Yeah I haven't been up for every long." Roxie said.

"Oh well I think I'm going to go to breakfast." Jack said.

"Oh Bray was looking for you. He said he has something he needs to talk to you about." Roxie said as they left the room.

"I'll talk to him later." Jack said.

"Okay well I'm going to go find Danni." Roxie said.

Jack didn't say anything to her. He just kept walking. When he came to the café he didn't see anyone but Ved. He walked in and sat down. He didn't want to talk to Ved or even look at him.

"Hey Jack." Ved said.

"Don't talk to me." Jack said.

"Jack!" Cloe said as she ran into the café. She stopped when she saw Ved sitting in there too. Was this the moment of truth?

* * *

><p>Bray walked back to his room. He saw Amber sitting up in bed and Sasha in the room as well.<p>

"I should go." Bray said.

"No, Bray sit down." Sash said.

Bray walked over to Amber and sat by her.

"Sasha wants to talk to both of us," Amber said grabbing Bray's hand and squeezing it tight.

"Okay well talk." Bray said.

"I know that neither of you expected me to come back here. When I left I told myself that I would come back one day for Amber. That was if she was ready to leave the mall rats. Well I heard that she was dead. That she died in an explosion. I was devastated. I had lost my love again." Sasha said.

Amber squeezed Bray hand tighter than before.

"I didn't go any where for the longest time. But then my friend told me that you where back in the city. That you never did die. I was so happy that I started my way back to the city. I stopped at this one place that gets the newspaper (yeah I can't remember the name of it right now) one of the mall rats put out. I read it and I came across the update part. It was announcing your wedding." Sasha said as he looked down. "So I came back just to see you one last time Amber."

At this point Amber was crying. She did love Sasha but he had left her and Bray had picked up the pieces.

"That's all I had to say." Sash said as he got up and left the room.

"Amber?" Bray said.

Amber looked at him and throw her arms around him. Everything was happening so fast that she just wanted to hang on to Bray so she wouldn't lose what she had.

"Amber, its okay." Bray said as he pulled away.

"Bray I'm sorry." Amber said.

"For what Amber?" Bray asked a little puzzled.

"For leaving when Danni came back. The same thing happened to me but you didn't leave me." Amber said. "It was selfish."

"Yeah it was. But you came back that's what counts. If I would have left I don't know if I would have came back." Bray said.

Amber just looked at Bray. He meant it. He might not have come back if he left.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Because I know if I wasn't around you would be with Sasha. I would not to able to handle seeing the person I love taken away from me but some one else." Bray said.

"But isn't that what we are doing to Danni and Sasha?" Amber asked.

"Yeah I guess." Bray said.

"You would have left and never came back. Not even to see your baby?" Amber said.

"I would come back. But not anytime soon Amber. Would you have come back if you knew that I was going to be with Danni?" Bray asked.

"No. I guess not." Amber said.

* * *

><p>Ebony could feel someone arms around her. She struggled to get free but they just tighten their grip.<p>

"Let go!" Ebony yelled. "Let go of me! Get off! Stop it!" she yelled over and over.

"Ebony wake up." Jay said pushing her hair out of her face.

Ebony opened her eyes and saw Jay's face looking down at hers.

"Ebony, are you okay?" Jay asked.

'It was only Jay.' Ebony told herself. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Ebony you're not fine. What was that about? You kept yell 'Let go!'." Jay said looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine!" Ebony said mad. "I need to go find Jack." Ebony said as she got out of bed.

"Ebony." Jay said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" Ebony snapped.

"Ebony, please." Jay said looking at her.

"Just drop it!" Ebony shouted at him.

"Ebony you have to tell me!" Jay shouted back at her.

"I don't want to tell you!" Ebony snapped at him.

She prided Jay's arm off and left her room. She did like knowing that she was safe in Jay's arms but she hadn't been held since she was with Zoot and when he held her it was to hurt her.


	26. Part 41, 42 & 43

**Part 41**  
>Cloe just stood in the café not knowing what to do. Ved and Jack, Jack and Ved. She knew she had to choose one of them but she didn't know which one it would be. She knew she had to tell Ved the truth about when he came to see her this morning. That was something she could do for Jack.<p>

Jack looked at Cloe. Her eyes where darting back and forth from him to Ved. 'It isn't that hard Cloe' Jack though to himself. 'I'm sitting right here. If you want to be with me is all you have to do is walk over here and sit down.' Jack didn't know what she was going to do. Ved was watching her and so was Jack. 'Maybe this is to much for her. Maybe she should be with someone her age.' Jack thought. He knew he was right. Cloe should be with someone her age. Someone who as going through the same things she was. Although Jack really wanted to be that someone.

Ved knew something was wrong as soon as Cloe walked into the café. To start out with she was yelling 'Jack' not 'Ved' but that was okay. But when she walked into the café and saw him (Ved) sitting there she stopped. It was like she didn't know what to do. Is all she had to do was walk over to him and sit down. That is what she should do. 'I though things with her and Jack where over before they even started.' Ved though. He stood up and looked at Cloe from eye level. She still didn't move.

No matter what she did someone was going to get hurt. But she didn't know who to hurt. Jack, who has had his heart broken over and over again or Ved how she hardly knew but had something with him. She was so unsure of what to do. Jack had told her that he was never going to let go and never would never just go away. So now it was up to her.

* * *

><p>"Danni there you are." Roxie said coming into the shoe room.<p>

"Hey where were you last night?" Danni said with a smile and wide eyes.

"I was in Jack's room." Roxie with is a smile as she picked Johnny up.

"And?" Danni asked wanting her to go on.

"We had sex all night." Roxie said rolling her eyes. "I woke up this morning and he wasn't there. He got in a fight with the Cloe girl and then I guess he left."

"Oh Roxie I'm so sorry." Danni said. "I complete forgot to tell you about Jack and Cloe."

"Well no needs to tell me now. I found a letter he wrote to some dead guy." Roxie said sitting down on the floor.

"Dal." Danni said softly.

"Yeah that was his name. It talked about everything that was happening." Roxie said. "Well I just hope that the storm passes soon so we can leave."

"Yeah I can't wait to get back." Danni said standing up.

"What I though you wanted to stay here." Roxie said handing her the baby.

"Not anymore. I want to start over. I want Johnny to know John when he grows up. I want him to be just like is uncle. Strong and wise." Danni said walking out of the room.

Roxie got up and when with her. "But I though you wanted him to grow up with Bray."

"Not anymore. Bray has enough on his mind. And anyways I don't want to live inside anymore." Danni said smiling at they walked into an open place in the mall. "This is where the market us to be."

"Yeah I've heard about it." Roxie said looking at things.

"We spent so much time to get it ready and then is when down so fast." Danni said with a sigh. "This is what I don't want my baby to be raise around. Well that and Lex." Danni said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"May can we talk?" Pride asked as he stood outside her room.<p>

May slowly opened her eyes. It was too early in the morning for anyone to wanting to talk. Even if it was Pride.

"Go away. I'm sleeping!" May shouted at the door.

Pride opened the door and let light in as he came in. "May I really need to talk to you." He said

May was mad now. She was tired and wanted to sleep. She took one of her pillows and throw it at him. "I'm sleeping." She said.

"But you're talking and I know you don't talk in your sleep." Pride said walking over to the bed.

"Fine talk." May said rolling over to look up at him.

"I'm sorry May. I never meant to hurt you like that." Pride said.

"Yeah and I never meant to fall in love but you know things happen." May said rolling back over to hide her face.

"What do you mean love May?" Pride asked sitting down next to her.

"Look Pride you want Amber and I want you. But you can't see that Amber is in love with Bray." May said still not looking at him.

Pride started to rub her back. Her skin was so smooth and silky. It had been so long since her touched her and felt this way about her.

"Please don't touch me." May said pulling the covers over her head.

"May I'm not leaving this room. Or this building until I know what's going on." Pride said.

"Okay you want to know what's going on!" May snapped as she rolled over to look at him. "I'm sick of playing your little games. First you tell me you don't care about me. Then we sleep together and you don't want anyone to know about. When Amber comes back and deiced that what we had was just a moment. Oh and then you change your mind and want me to go with you and live with the tree huggers. We come back here and you tell me you're in love with Amber. What I hell do you want me to do Pride? Be there when its right for you?" May said looking up at him with anger in her eyes.

"May why didn't you tell me all of this earlier?" Pride asked.

"Oh well because I've be a little busy Pride!" May snapped at him. She was really fed up with the whole thing. Pride only wanted her when he needed her and she didn't want to be used.

"May I do love Amber. But I love you more." Pride said after a long pause.

"Get out of my room Pride." May said to him calmly.

Pride stood up and left her laying there in bed crying. (What a guy)

* * *

><p>Lex walked into the room where Ryan and Salene where talking.<br>"Hey guys." He said.

"Oh hi Lex." Salene said standing up. "Ryan I'm going to go make breakfast." She left the room after that.

"What's up Lex?" Ryan asked.

"Tai-san." Lex said sadly.

"Yeah man. I'm really sorry about everything that's happening. It must be really hard." Ryan said.

"Yeah but now she thinks I'm sleeping with other girls." Lex said sitting down

"Well are you." Ryan asked.

"No!" Lex shout back at him. "I when to my house Ryan. When I get there I opened the door hoping to find my mom on the phone and my dad in his office. But I found nothing."

"Yeah Lex. Remember they died." Ryan said unsure if his friend knew what going on.

"I'm not stupid Ryan. I knew I wasn't going to find them. I was just that I wanted to find them. I wanted life to go back to the way it was before all of this happened." Lex said shaking his head.

"Lex you need to start looking at what you have. Not what you lost. You have a great wife, who loves you. You've got a tribe who would never leave you behind. You've got friends that care about you and you have a job." Ryan said trying to help.

"Ryan my wife slept with someone else, lied to me, lied to me again and then doesn't believe me." Lex said looking up at him. "I walk around the streets making sure we don't get another Zoot on your hands. I don't see what is so good about it all."

"God damn it Lex. Will you stop looking at the bad side of things? You have everything I wanted in life. You got Zandra then Tai-san. You got a great life that has been filled with great women. So open your eyes and start looking at it." Ryan said getting up. "I for once of a great women in my life and I'm not going to let her get away again." Ryan said before he left.

* * *

><p>Cloe was about to say something when Bray came into the café and said, "Jack I need to talk to you."<p>

When Cloe heard Bray say that she closed her eyes and hung her head. Everything she was going to do had been put on hold again. Which was a good thing because she still wasn't sure of what to do.

"Yeah, okay." Jack said walking past Cloe and shoving a piece of paper in her hand.

Cloe's heart skipped a beat when Jack's hand touched hers. She didn't want to look at the note in front of Ved so after Bray and Jack left so did she.

"What's up?" Jack asked Bray.

"Well it's two things. Number one: How are things with you and Cloe?" Bray asked.

"I don't think there is anything with me and Cloe anymore. I think she wants to be with Ved and I think she should be with someone who is closer to her age." Jack said sadly.

"Jack if you want her, don't give up. She is a sweet girl and she likes you. You remember being her age. You would always get mad when Ellie and Dal where

together." Bray said looking at him.

"Yeah okay whatever. What was number 2?" Jack asked.

"I need to do something for Amber and I want your help." Bray said smiling at him.  
>Bray told Jack his whole idea. It was go although it would never work. The baby was only a month away and it would take a year at lest to do everything he wanted done.<p>

"It's a good plan but we could never get in done in time." Jack said.

"I know we could never get it done. But I though we could get Alice and Ellie to help. It is there house so we would have to talk to them anyways."

"Bray you want to restore the whole house. I don't think they will mind." Jack said shaking his head.

"Well then we will get started after the storm." Bray said before he walked off.

**Part 42**  
>Cloe walked into her room. Patsy still wasn't there. She sat down on the bed and opened the note. She read it:<p>

Cloe,  
>I told you that I would never let go and I meant it. But maybe what we have should wait. You seem to want something with Ved and I can't take it anymore. You know what I when through with Ellie and I don't want it again. I just need you to know that I'm not letting go. I'm just giving up for now.<br>Love always Jack  
>PS. I'll always be here.<p>

Cloe's heart felt as though it was breaking. Jack didn't want her to be with him, he wanted her to be with Ved. But Cloe knew she wanted to be with Jack, even if her feelings for Ved were growing stronger by the day. She ran out of her room and headed for the roof entrance. She was going to stay in that small room until she could go outside.

* * *

><p>Ebony couldn't find Jack anywhere. She had seen him talking to Bray but then he was gone. How was this happening? She needed to know what was going on with the mallrats and Jack was the only one that had the key to the room. Ebony put her hand on the back of her neck. She decided to go eat and then get Jack. She turned around and saw Jay standing right behind her. She jumped back a bit.<p>

"What do you want?" Ebony asked.

"I talk to you." Jay said looking at her.

"I have to go eat." Ebony said trying to get past him but he wouldn't move. She finally pushed him to the side but he grabbed her arm.

"So you're fine with what happened last night?" Jay said looking at her concerned.

"Peach, its not like you're the first, or last." Ebony said pulling her arm away.

"Ebony why won't you tell me what happened this morning. You were about ready to kill me just because I was holding you." Jay said looking into her eyes.

Ebony wanted to tell him but she would never show that she was weak. Not to someone she hardly knew and someone who knew nothing about her past. "It's rather simple. So listen carefully, because I'm sick of telling you. I do not want to." She said it slowly, watching every movement in his face. "Now, be like the others and hate me, trust me it will make your life much easier."

"Ebony I can't hate you." Jay said walking closer to her.

"Jay, last night was fun, you were great, but now its morning." Ebony said pushing his back a few steps. "You've been here, what five days? It's time you back off. I'm a busy girl, and I don't do distractions, no matter how good they are in bed. So if you don't mind, I'm going now." She stepped around him and headed for the stairs.

Ebony was right. Jay knew he wasn't suppose to fall for anyone while on the job. It was against everything they had worked so hard to get to. But there was something about her that he couldn't help but want. She had everything he ever wanted. But for some reason she wanted everyone to hate her and stay away from her. Jay knew the only way to get through the mission was to do what Ebony was telling him but he couldn't do that.

* * *

><p>"May you can't do this to me." Pride said walking into the room with out knocking.<p>

She was still lying in bed.

"I came back to the mall for you not anyone else." Pride said sitting down on the bed. "You can't tell me that you want to break up with me when I came all the way back here to get."

"Watch me!" May snapped.

"No May. I love you and I'm not going anywhere." Pride said looking down at her face. She was so mad but she still had a beauty that Pride had never seen before.

"Pride I don't want it anymore!" May said sitting up to look at him.

Pride could hear the words she was saying. He was to amazed by the beauty she had. He lend over to her face and kissed her passionately.

May didn't know what to do when Pride kissed. She wanted to kiss back and have him know that she did want to be with him. But then she also wanted it all to end. She was getting tired of being used by him over and over again. But she kissed back. She turned to whole body to face his and pulled him down to the bed.

Pride couldn't believe what was happening. He kissed her and she kissed back. Now he was on top of her kissing her neck when May pushed him off.

"What? What's wrong?" Pride asked looking over at her.

"I can't do this." May said getting out of bed. "This isn't right."

"Well it really did feel right." Pride said getting up and standing in front of her.

"No what we had was over." May said looking up at him. She though she was going to give in to him if he stayed in her room any longer.

"May it's not over and you know it." Pride said kissing her again.

That was it. May couldn't take it anymore she had to give in to it. She put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him.

* * *

><p>Jack walked into Ellie and Alice's room. Ellie was still in bed asleep. Alice was putting things into a bag.<p>

"Hi Alice." Jack said.

Alice turned to look at Jack. "Oh hi." She said smiling.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Oh me and Ellie are going to the farm when the storm passes. Is there something you need?" Alice said looking at him.

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about the farm." Jack said. "Well more along the lines of the farm house."

"Okay well what about it?" Alice asked looking puzzled.

"Bray wants to fix it up so when Amber has the baby they can take a vacation." Jack said with a smile.

"Oh that would be a great idea. That is where me and Ellie will be staying so we can get started when the storm passes." Alice said.

"Yeah. I'll work on getting furniture and paint." Jack said.

"That would be great. I think there are still some things left in the house. I haven't been out there since Ned." Alice said looking down.

"Well hey don't worry about that." Jack said. "I should get started." Jack said as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Sasha was sitting in the café by himself. So much had already happened in the last two days. He didn't know what to think. He looked up and saw someone walk into the café. It was a girl he hadn't seen before. She had short dark brown hair and a pale face.<p>

"Hi." Danni said as she walked into the café. This must be Sasha she though to herself.

"Hello." Sasha said.

"You must be Sasha." Danni said with a smile. She when and stay down by him. "I'm Danni. This is my son Johnny."

"Well it's nice to meet you Danni." Sasha said looking up at her and then down at the baby.

"Yeah it's really good to have a face to put with your name. I've heard a lot about you lately." Danni said looking over at him.

"Really?" Sasha said. He knew that the other mallrats talked but he didn't know how much.

"Yeah. You know we have one big thing in common." Danni said standing up.

"What's that?" Sasha asked puzzled.

"We are both in love with people who love each other." Danni said getting a bottle for Johnny.

"You mean Amber and Bray?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah. You're in love with Amber and I'm in love with Bray." Danni said with a smile.

"Oh." Sasha said.

Part 43  
>Ved came running into the café. Just about everyone was in there eating.<p>

"She's not here." Ved said out of breath.

"Who's not here?" Jay asked looking over at his little brother.

"Cloe, I can't find her anywhere." Ved said.

Jack looked up with worried eyes.

"I'm sure she is around here some where." Amber said smiling. "She could have gone out."

"No she left this morning after Jack did. Then I went to her room and she wasn't there. I looked is all the other rooms." Ved said.

"Well she wouldn't go outside. She knows better than that." Bray said looking over at him, he could hear the rain.

"Then where she is?" Ved asked turning to look at Jack.

"Don't look at me." Jack said standing up and leaving. He had to find her.

Trudy walked into the café with a puzzled look on her face.

"Has anyone seen Patsy or KC. We had a math lesson this morning and I can't find them." Trudy said putting Brady down.

"Okay see I bet they are all some where." Bray said to Ved.

"What are you talking about?" Trudy asked.

"Ved can't find Cloe." Amber said smiling.

"Well don't you all think we should do something? No one seems to know where they are." Ved said looking around.

"Ved they do this all the time. Chill out. I'm sure they will turn up sooner or later." Amber said getting you and leaving.

"Yeah." Bray said following her.

* * *

><p>Roxie was sitting on Jack's bed when he walked into the room.<p>

"Hi." Jack said when he saw her.

"Hi." Roxie said standing. "I wanted to thank you for last night." She said softly looking down.

"Yeah it was really fun." Jack said smiling.

"Yeah. Well I should go." She said looking toward the door.

Jack grabbed her arms before she got past him. He looked into her green eyes and smiled. Then he kissed her. He put her hands on her waist while they stood in his room kissing.

Roxie kissed back as soon as Jack kissed her. She but her arms around her neck and pulled herself in closer. She didn't want to pull away and didn't want him to.  
>Jack wanted to walk over to the bed and lay down with her and never get out of this moment but then Cloe's face popped into his mind. Jack pulled away fast.<p>

"I should go." Roxie whispered in shame.

"No!" Jack said. "Stay here. There is just something I have to do." He said as he grabbed a key and left the room.

* * *

><p>"You know that was really sweet." Amber said as her and Bray walked around.<p>

"What was?" He asked puzzled.

"Ved being so worried about Cloe. It reminds me of you." Amber said smiling.

"Yeah. Well once you find the girl of your dreams you don't ever want to lose them. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." Bray said taking her hand.

"Well I think two times is enough for you to have to go through all that pain." Amber said smiling.

"Yeah. You know this whole Cloe thing is starting to make me worry." Bray said.

"Why should you worry?" Amber asked.

"Well it's more about Jack and Cloe." Bray said knowing this was one thing Amber really didn't want to happen.

"What about them?" Amber asked losing her smile.

"We ripped them apart when we shouldn't have. I've talked to both of them Amber. They really care about each other." Bray said stopping to look at her.

"If they care that much there is nothing I can do to keep them apart." Amber said smiling at him. He was right. She just didn't want Jack to get his heart broken again and she didn't want anything to happen to Cloe. Cloe was like one of her kids. She watched out of her and tried to keep her from all the same things her mom and dad kept her from.

"Well I think we are a little too late for all that." Bray said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"Nothing we'll just have to wait and see what happens with them." Bray said smiling at her.

* * *

><p>Jay hadn't seen Ebony since he tried to talk to her in the cafe. He knew he couldn't hate her. She did something to him that no one else ever did. But he knew he couldn't fall for her. He had to do what he was there to do and then leave. 'But what would it hurt if he got to know Ebony?' he though. He stood up and walked to her room. He walked into the room and saw her laying on the bed crawled up in a ball crying. She looked like she was hurt. She was holding her stomach and whispering to herself. Jay ran over to the bed to make sure she was look. She was asleep. Her eyes were closed but tears where coming out of them. He couldn't make out what she was saying. It was something about power. He sat down on the bed to watch her. He wanted to know what was going on with her but she wasn't going to tell him.<p>

He was standing in front of Ebony yelling at her. She hadn't been this scared of anything since she lost her family. She had really failed Zoot this time. He wasn't going to let her off at all. He was going to punisher her more than he never had before. She stopped listening to him. It was useless. When he made up his mind he never changed it. Not even for her. He closed the door and left her in there. She didn't know how long it would be for, no one did. All she knew was that he wasn't coming back anytime soon. She slowly opened her eyes and found a very, very small room. There was no light what so ever. She stayed on the ground in the ball he left her in. The pain in her stomach for his hit was starting to get bigger. She laid there and fell asleep. When she opened her eyes again she saw him. Standing in the door away. He had an evil grin on his face.

"NO DON'T HURT ME!" Ebony started to scream.

Jay knew something bad was happening. He started to yell Ebony's name has he held her in his arms.

"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO ZOOT!" Ebony yelled. He was coming at her.

"Ebony wake up. Ebony!" Jay said into her ear hoping she would open her eyes.

Ebony opened her eyes for real this time. She looked around the room quickly to make sure Zoot wasn't really here. She looked up saw Jay. She didn't have any more energy to fight with him about everything.

Jay looked down at her eyes that where filled with tears. He couldn't help but want to hold her in his arms. She looked so helpless.

Ebony needed him but she was too proud to say anything to him. She sat up on her bed. She looked over at Jay who was still watching her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jay grabbed her waist and held her has close to him as he could. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to keep her safe from everything. But what about him? She would never understand what he had to do. He knew he couldn't keep for safe from him or what they were planning.

* * *

><p>Jack unlocked the room. When he walked in he locked the door behind him. He turned to see all the TV's. Every bedroom was shown on a TV. Every room and even the swears. He quickly looked for Cloe on them. He looked at all the rooms and didn't find her. She wasn't downstairs or upstairs. 'Where is she?' Jack asked himself. He then looked up at the open TV. There she was sitting by the door to the roof. Jack let out a sigh of relief. She was okay.<p>

Jack walked up to Cloe and sat down by her.

She looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I've got a whole list of things I want, you being towards the top of that list." Jack said looking at her.

"Jack go away. If I wanted to be found I would have stayed in my room." Cloe said looking away.

"Cloe you can't be mad at me. Look I want you just as much as you want me but you can't hurt people, I know that. So I did it for you. Cloe the minute Ved is out of the picture you know that my face is going to be the first one you see." Jack said taking her hand.

"Jack I don't want Ved." Cloe said looking over at him.

"Yeah you do. If you didn't want him then you wouldn't have made me hide in the closet this morning and you would have said my name when you where in the café." Jack said looking at her as they stood up.

"I won't lie to you, there is an attraction there, but you're the one I want to wake up next to, you're the one I want to be with. I just don't understand the feelings I have for Ved, and it confuses me." Cloe said.

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her too. He had ever since the food fight. Jack lend in and kissed her. The kiss started to grow deeper and deeper. They both knew where it was going to take them. There breathing was getting heaver and the small room was getting hot.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah." Cloe whispered back with a smile.

Jack kissed her again and she wrapped her legs and arms around him.

* * *

><p>Ved decide to wait for Cloe. He walked into her room and sat on the bed. Everything with her seemed so right, so perfect. Although he knew it wouldn't last long. Jay and him were sent there for a reason. It would kill him to do it to some one he cared about so much. But Jay was going to have to do it to Ebony. So Ved would be able to do it to Cloe as well. Although no one knew how much time they would have before they came. They could come tonight for all they knew. Or they could come it a year or so. That's why Ved and Jay took the job. They needed to get away from everything. Ved sat thinking about this when Jay walked into the room.<p>

"We have to talk." Jay said as he shut the door.

"Yeah I know." Ved said shaking his head.

"I know what we came here to do. We both know but I don't think I can do it to Ebony or the other mallrats. They are good people." Jay said to his little brother.

"I know, its almost like a family here." Ved said looking at him.

"So what are we going to do Ved? They could come any day and then we would have to tell them who we are. Then they would find out what we were going to do. We can't take any of these tribe members without them hating us." Jay said hanging his head.

"Jay why worry about it? I bet you anything they won't come here for a long time. The city is to small and from what we've seen it doesn't look like there is much power." Ved said looking over at his brother.

"You're right. We shouldn't worry." Jay said standing up. "I should get back." Jay said before he left the room.


	27. Part 44, 45 & 46

**Part 44**  
>"That was amazing." Cloe said kissing Jack's bear chest.<p>

"Yeah just like you." Jack said lying on the floor, breathing hard.

Cloe worked her way up to Jack's neck and looked him in the eye.

"There's something different about you." Jack said looking up at her.

"Good different?" Cloe asked laying her head of his chest.

"Sexy different." Jack said putting his arms around her.

"Good!" Cloe said with a smile.

"We should go. We've been up here for over an hour." Jack said playing with her hair.

"Go?" she asked, looking up and kissing him again.

Jack could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He could see the desire and want in Cloe's eyes. He could feel her heart pounding, and he could hear his own heart pound, the more she kissed him. The floor didn't seem as cold with her there. He wrapped his arms around her naked body and held her tight, rolling her over onto her back.

"I want you" Cloe whispered, searching his eyes, knowing he wanted her too.

"Always." Jack whispered back, before kissing here again. If he could have his way, he would spend the rest of the day there with her.

* * *

><p>Danni walked into the café and saw Sasha sitting at a table looking down at a paper.<br>"What are you doing?" Danni asked sitting down by him with a smile on her face.

"Just reading the paper." Sasha said looking up at her. "What are you up to?"

"Not much. I get a small break from Johnny. Roxie is looking after him." Danni said with a smile.

"So you're a mallrat?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah. They found me not long after Amber was dead. Or though to be dead at lest. And what about you?"

"Not me. I was with Amber not long after the virus. I traveled from city to city and meet Dal, which led me to Amber. But I had to eave the city for the next town but Amber couldn't bear to leave the tribe. So she stayed and I went." Sasha said looking back down.

"If you loved her, why didn't you stay?" Danni asked.

"Because I can't stay in the same place for to long. I was meant to travel and that's what I do." Sasha said looking back up.

"So are you going to leave when the storm passes?" Danni asked.

"Not right away. I have other friends in town. I don't know if they're still alive or not. But I should go and see." Sasha said.

"Oh. I know I'll be out of here as soon as the storm passes. There is no way my brother is going to let me stay here." Danni said with a small sigh.

"Why do you say that?" Sasha asked.

"Because Pride thinks I'll do whatever I can to break Amber and Bray up." Danni said rolling her eye. "Bray loves Amber and there is nothing I can do about that."

"I know what you mean. It was hard enough to come back here to her with Bray but her being pregnant with his baby that's what really gets to me." Sasha said.

"Yeah. It killed me to walk into the mall and see her after everyone told me she was dead. Sure I was happy that Bray's true love was back but it still isn't easy." Danni said.

"So when you leave where are you going?" Sasha asked.

"To live with the Eco-Tribe. That is if they are still standing I mean. They live outside so the storm may have blown them away." Danni said wishing it really would happen.

Sasha smiled at her. "Well maybe you'll get lucky."

"Thanks. I should go get Johnny." Danni said standing up and leaving the café.

* * *

><p>Jack walked around looking for Bray until he found him and Amber in the old market talking.<p>

"Hey Bray can I talk to you?" Jack asked.

"Sure what about?" Bray asked.

"About Cloe." Jack said hoping it wouldn't make Amber mad.

"Yeah. Amber I'll be right back." Bray said walking away with Jack. "So what's up?"

"We slept together and I don't mean sleep, sleep this time." Jack said looking up at him.

"Oh." Bray said not knowing what to tell him.

"I don't think she's going to tell Ved though." Jack said looking down.

"Well if she doesn't tell him, you should." Bray said.

"Bray she wants him." Jack said shaking his head. "I tried to end everything before it when any farther with us but look what happened." Jack said looking up at him.

"Okay well then tell Cloe if she doesn't end whatever it is she has Ved then there isn't anything with you two." Bray said trying to help as much as he could.

* * *

><p>Amber watched Bray and Jack talk. She had no clue what was going on but they were both deep into the conversation. Amber wanted to know what was going on and there was only one other person that knew and that was Cloe. Amber stood up and walked away. She was going to go talk to Cloe and find out for herself. She walked into Cloe's room and saw her lying on the bed. She went over at say down. Cloe sat up to look at her.<p>

"Cloe you're glowing!" Amber said with huge eyes.

"Thank you, I think." Cloe said looking at her.

"What happened with Jack?" Amber asked knowing that was what Jack and Bray were talking about.

"What didn't happen with Jack should be the question." Cloe said smiling.

"Cloe tell me right now." Amber said knowing something was going on.

"Amber it's my love life. I don't make you tell me about yours." Cloe said laying back on her bed. Cloe though is Amber really wanted to know then she should be able to figure it out with out her saying anything.

"Okay fine if you don't want to tell him then don't." Amber said standing up. "But I think I know. Most people don't glow for any reason." Amber said as she walked out of the room.

**Part 45**  
>Cloe had just gotten out of the shower and trying to decide on how she wanted to do her make-up. She was standing in front of the mirror when Ved walked in. He walked right over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away fast.<p>

"Are you okay?" Ved asked worried.

"I'm fine" Cloe said smiling. She just remembered that she had to tell him. "We should talk."

"Sure. What's going on?" Ved asked taking her head and walking over to the bed.

"It's about everything." Cloe said not wanting to do this. "It's hard to say."

"Well just say it then." Ved said knowing that he didn't really want to hear it.

"Umm…well…I can't." Cloe said looking down at the ground.

"How about we go to lunch?" Ved asked.

"I can't!" Cloe snapped. "I need to be alone." She said pointing to the door.

"Have I done something to make you mad?" Ved asked.

"Just leave." Cloe said softly looking up at him. She couldn't hurt him or Jack. She wanted Jack but there was something about Ved.

Ved kissed Cloe's forehead and then left the room.

Cloe laid her head down on the pillow. But she sat up when the door opened again. She watched as a not so happy Jack walk into the room. He walked over to her and sat down. Jack took her hands.

"You didn't tell him." Jack said looking down at his hands as he played with Cloe's.

"I tried, it's a lot harder than it seems." Cloe said crying.

"Okay so we'll figure something out." Jack said looking up at her with a smile.

"Jack I hate this. I want to be with you all the time but I don't want to hurt Ved." Cloe said setting in between Jack's legs.

"You care about him. It's hard to hurt him. But sooner or later he is going in find out." Jack said putting his arms around her.

"Yeah but I'm hurting you by not telling him." Cloe said trying to look up at him.

"Hey don't worry about me right now. Let's just worry about how we're going to tell everyone." Jack said laying back against the wall.

Cloe got up and locked the door. She walked back over to the Jack.

"Let's not worry about anything but us." Cloe said kissing him.

"Cloe maybe we shouldn't." Jack said as Cloe undid his pants.

Cloe stopped and looked at him. She sat down to the side of him and looked at his face. She knew that it was hurting him more than he was lending on.

"Fine. Let's go eat." Cloe said standing up and walking over and opening the door.  
>Jack wanted to stay in that bed with Cloe but he didn't want to hide it from everyone. Jack looked at her face. He could tell that it hurt her that he didn't want to stay. Jack shook his head. He closed the door and pulled Cloe back over to the bed.<p>

"Good I love it when I win." Cloe said smiling as looked at Jack then kissed him.

* * *

><p>Bray walked into the café and sat down by Amber.<p>

"So what did you and Jack have to talk about?" Amber asked already knowing.

"Just guy stuff. He wanted my opinion on this whole Cloe and Ved thing." Bray said smiling at her.

"Oh. So what did you tell him?" Amber asked.

"I told him that he should tell Ved how he feels about Cloe." Bray said. He wasn't lying to Amber, he just wasn't going to tell her all of what he knew.

"Okay so what else did you talk about?" Amber asked.

"That was it." Bray said. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want anymore?"

"Oh shut up." Amber said to him. "I'm eating for two." She shouted at he walked off.

* * *

><p>Cloe and Jack stood beside the bed kissing until Patsy walked in and didn't look shocked.<p>

"Hi Jack." Patsy said with a smile. "You know you should lock the door if you don't want people coming in."

"What do you want Patsy?" Cloe asked wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Sorry I just need to get some different clothes. Oh and if Trudy asks you haven't seen me." Patsy said walking over to her side of the room.

"I'm gonna go eat. Are you coming?" Jack asked Cloe.

"You think you can get away because Patsy came in." Cloe said looking up at him.

"Yeah I do." Jack said smiling at her. He kissed her forehead and left the room.

"So?" Patsy asked turning to her friend.

"So what?" Cloe asked not knowing if she could tell her.

"What happened?" Patsy asked sitting down on Cloe's bed.

Cloe walked over to the door and shut it. She walked back over to where Patsy was sitting and looked her in the eye. "We had sex." Cloe said starting to blush.

"You mean you and him did it!" Patsy said with hug eyes.

"Yes!" Cloe said turning to look at her.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Patsy asked waiting to know what happened.

"It just happened. But I will tell you it was amazing. I love Jack so much and I'm glad it was with him and not Ved." Cloe said falling back on her bed.

"Okay well how did Ved take it when you told him?" Patsy asked.

"I didn't tell Ved." Cloe said coving her face.

"So that's why Jack wanted to get out so fast." Patsy said. It was all starting to make since to her now.

"No!" Cloe said sitting up. "I told him that I didn't tell Ved before. But I won the fight and he stayed."

"Cloe if you love Jack then you will tell Ved even if it's going to hurt him." Patsy said.

"I do love him! But there is something about Ved that just gets to me." Cloe said looking over at Patsy.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be with Jack." Patsy said getting off the bed.

"Are you saying I should see what I might have with Ved?" Cloe asked watching her walk into the closet.

"No I'm saying if you don't tell Ved your going to lose Jack." Patsy said walking back out.

"But if I try and see if there is something with Ved then I'll lose him." Cloe said looking puzzled.

"Yeah but you'll have done the right thing. And hey maybe you two can see each other like secretly or something. You're doing it now so I don't see what would be wrong with that." Patsy said still looking thought cloths.

"Yeah right you know I hate telling lies." Cloe said.

"But that's what your doing now Cloe. Are you losing it or something? Cloe wake up and look around you. You can't go to lunch with Jack because your scared Ved might see you two. You didn't tell him when you could have." Patsy said rolling her eyes at Cloe.

"Patsy what would you do?" Cloe said getting mad.

"I would tell him even if I had feelings for him. Cloe you don't even know the guy. Think about it. He could be a loco or something. Or maybe working undercover for a tribe that's going to take over the world." Patsy said sitting next to her friend.

"Patsy you've been around KC to long." Cloe said.

"Yeah well at lest I know what I want." Patsy said standing up. "I'm staying at KC's tonight. I'll see you when you think your ready to talk about what you really want." Patsy said walking out of the room.

'God maybe Patsy's right. Maybe I should see what I have with Ved before we do something that Jack will find out about.' Cloe tough to herself. Cloe stood up. She had to go find Jack and see what he though about it. She knew he wouldn't be happy but she still had to see.

**Part 46**  
>Amber felt a sudden sharp pain in her stomach. She stood up quick and gave Bray a worried look.<p>

"Amber what wrong?" Bray asked standing up.

Amber looked down at her feet and saw a puddle of water. "My water just broke!" Amber said looking back up at Bray.

"You mean…your…going into labor!" Bray said hurrying to her side.

Amber nodded her head as Bray took her hand.

"Someone go get Trudy!" Bray shouted as he helped Amber out of the café.

"Bray I'm standing right here." Trudy said as he helped him.

"Oh yeah sorry." Bray said looking around.

"She can't be in labor! She still has a month or two." Tia-san said as she came into the room where Amber was laying.

"Have you ever heard of premature birth!" Amber snapped at her.

"Yes I have." Tai-san said.

"Amber I need you to tell me how far apart the contractions are." Trudy said trying to get to focus.

"I don't know there hasn't been one since the first oneeeeeeeee!" Amber said as another one came along.

"Okay Amber don't push." Trudy said taking her hand. "Bray start counting. I need to know how far apart they are."

Bray started to count and Amber laid on the bed. She had another one about 10 minutes after the seconded one.

"Okay Amber I need you to remember not to push." Trudy said. "You're not far enough along yet. Bray you stay here with her. I'll send someone in to come get me if the contractions get any closer together." Trudy said as she walked to the door. "I'll be getting things we need."

"Okay Amber. Everything is going to be all right. Just remember not to push." Bray hold her has he looked down at her.

"Bray I'm in labor! I'm not deaf. I heard what Trudy just said." Amber said rolling her eyes.

"We should think of names now." Bray said to her.

"Okay." Amber said.

"If it's a girl I think we should name it Alexandra." Bray said smiling at her.

"What does it mean?" Amber asked.

"Helper and defender of humankind. Just like you." Bray said kissing her forehead.

"Okay but what about if it's a boy?" Amber asked.

"You can choose." Bray said smiling and at her.

* * *

><p>Cloe walked pass the café and didn't see anyone in there. So she decided to go to Jack's room. She looked in the room and saw Jack sitting at the computer. When she walked all the way in she saw Roxie sitting in the room as well.<p>

"Well look who's here." Roxie said standing up.

Jack looked up from his computer and smiled when he saw Cloe.

"Sit back down." Cloe said glaring at her. "Jack, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." Jack said walking over to her. "Why don't we talk outside."

Cloe and Jack walked out of the room and into a near by bathroom. When they got in their Jack kissed her but she didn't kiss back.

"What wrong?" Jack asked looking down at her.

"I love you Jack." Cloe said to him for the first time.

Jack just looked at her for a minute. Then he smiled at her. "I love you too Cloe." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. But he could tell that there was more to come. "Why do I feel a but coming?"

"I need to see what I have with Ved now before anything else happens with us." Cloe said looking down.

"With us or with you and him?" Jack asked puzzled of who she was talking about.

"I want to be with you but I'm afraid that something might happen with me and Ved. And I don't want that to happen, I can't do what Ellie did to you." Cloe said starting to cry.

"Okay, I need to go." Jack said letting go of her.

"No Jack you can't leave. I don't want to be like Ellie and drive you away." Cloe said knowing it was hurting him.

"No, you're just like Ellie!" Jack snapped at her.

"God Jack what do you want me to do? Keep things the way they are now and just wait for you to see Ved and me kiss or something?" Cloe said turning him to she could look at him.

"You seem to have no problem hurting me but you can't hurt someone you hardly know." Jack said looking her right in the eye. "I don't get you anymore Cloe. If you care so much about me then why in the h#ll are you doing this?"

"I don't know Jack. Maybe I don't love you maybe I love Ved! Is that what you want me to say!" Cloe snapped.

"Well that would have been better then all this." Jack shouted at her. "You know what go be with Ved. Forget all about me!" he said as he stormed out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Tai-san walked into her room and found Lex sitting on the bed looking at their wedding pictures. She walked over and sat down next to him.<p>

"Hi." Tai-san said softly.

Lex looked over at her but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Lex." Tai-san said.

"Yeah so am I." Lex said looking back down that the pictures.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me Lex?" Tai-san asked.

"I'm not mad at you Tai-san. I'm just dealing with a lot more then I can handle." Lex said looking back over at her.

"Really because you won't talk to me and you've been avoiding me all morning." Tai-san said.

"Yeah because I didn't want to say something I was going to regret later." Lex said.

"Yeah well you were a real jerk in the processes." Tai-san said.

"I'm a jerk whenever I do something." Lex said smiling at her.

"That's true." Tai-san said smiling back.

"Tai-san I love you and I would cheat on you or lie to you about anything." Lex said taking both her heads.

Tai-san kissed Lex. "That's so sweet to hear that coming from you." She said.

"I know." Lex said with a laugh.

Tai-san laid back on the bed and pulled Lex down with her.

"Know I'll show you how much I love you." Tai-san said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Pride can we talk?" May asked as she sat up on the bed.<p>

"Do I want to hear it?" Pride asked sitting half way up.

"Well you might want to." May said rolling her eyes at him.

"Okay well then tell me but go slow so I can tell you when I don't want to hear anymore." Pride said with a smile.

"Okay." May said. "You know I love you and I want to be with you."

"Okay I think I've hear enough." Pride said pulling her back down.

"Nope!" May said letting him pull her down. "You're still going to hear it."

"Okay." Pride said.

"You know I hate living with the tree, sorry Eco-Tribe. I'm ma city girl not a nature girl. I want to be with you all the time but I want to be at the mall." May said looking over at his face.

"But you want to stay at the mall." Pride said with a sigh.

"Did I say that?" May asked.

"No but that's what your getting at." Pride said sitting up.

"Hey your going to lay you but back down and let me talk." May said pulling him down. "Now as I was saying. I will give up the mall for you."

Pride smiled at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. May would go live with him with the Eco's. He kissed her and then pulled the sheet over them.


	28. Part 47 & 48

**Part 47**  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amber screamed as Bray told her not to push.<p>

"That's good Amber." Bray said when it was over. "You may have broken my hand but that's okay."

"Bray shut up!" Amber snapped at him. "It has been over two hours why isn't the baby out of me!"

"Amber it could take hours before you have the baby." Trudy said coming into the room with some water.

"You mean I have to go through this for hour!" Bray said looking at her with huge eyes.

"Bray you've done it once. I don't think it will hurt if you do it for your own kid." Trudy said rolling her eyes.

"God Bray you are such an ass." Amber said shaking her head.

"Well how far apart are they now?" Trudy asked looking at Bray.

"The same nothings changed." Bray said with a sigh.

"Okay well I'm going to go get Ellie. She'll be going through this too and I think is wants to see what goes on. Since none of us will be there." Trudy said smiling at them.

"What do you mean we won't be there?" Amber asked.

"Her and Alice are leaving for the farm as soon at the storm passes." Bray said filling Amber in.

"Oh." Amber said laying her head back on the pillow.

"Okay I'll be back soon." Trudy said leaving the room again.

"So what if it's a boy. What should we name it?" Bray asked looking down at Amber's face.

"I don't know. We'll have to see who he looks more like. If he looks like me I want to name him after my dad. If he looks like you, god no, we'll name him after you." Amber said smiling at him.

"Okay well what if he looks like both of us?" Bray asked.

"Then we'll name him Zoot!" Amber said getting annoyed.

Bray could tell that she was getting tired and didn't want to talk about the names anymore. So he let the name thing go and just looked at her.

* * *

><p>Jack sat in the room filled with TVs. He could see every room in the mall and everyone. He had put paper over some of the cameras. He didn't want to watch Lex and Tai-san, May and Pride and Salene and Ryan. Everyone one else was doing something that Jack wanted to know about. Amber was in labor and Bray was sitting with her. Cloe was sitting in her room looking at something. Ebony was in her room crying, that was something she didn't when no one was watching. Jay was talking with Ved. KC and Patsy where making up for missing classes with Trudy by babysitting Brady. Ellie and Alice were talking to Trudy. Roxie was in the café by herself and Danni and Sasha were talking.<p>

Jack just watched them. Well he mainly watched Cloe sit in her room. He turned the volume on for her room but all he could her was crying. He knew it was his fault she was crying but she also brought it on herself. She wanted Ved not him, but she wanted to be with him. Jack was really fed up with the whole thing. He said he wasn't going to let go and he wasn't. He just was going to give up. He was getting tired of fighting and he didn't want to share her. Not with some blond boy that no one knew.

Jack turned in the chair so he could look at the TVs that showed outside. The rain had stopped but he could still here the thunder. The storm was almost over. Then Roxie, Danni, Pride and May would leave and he would be able to go outside to go away from everything in the mall.

* * *

><p>Ved walked into Cloe's room and saw her crying. She had a picture of someone in her hands.<p>

"Hi." Ved said softly.

Cloe looked up to see who was in her room. She was disappointed to see Ved, but she was happy it was him. "Hi." Cloe said whipping away her tears.

"Are you okay?" Ved asked as he walked over to her side.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about things." Cloe said smiling over at him.

"That's cool." Ved said. "So what were you thinking about?" Ved asked after a long silence.

"Just things and the way they use to be." Cloe said. She was thinking about Jack, but she couldn't tell him that.

"You mean the way you and Jack were?" Ved asked looking at the picture in her hands.

"I was thinking about that and the other lost mallrats. The way everything was so good before Eagle Mountain." Cloe said thinking about Zandra and the way Jack saved her and Paul running away.

"The lost mallrats?" Ved asked puzzled.

"Yeah. Zandra and Paul." Cloe said letting a tear fall.

"Who's Paul?" Ved asked.

"Patsy brother. He ran away not long far the everything happened." Cloe said.

"Oh." Ved said.

"Zandra was Lex's first wife. She died at Eagle Mountain." Cloe said knowing that was what he was going to ask next.

"That sucks." Ved said not knowing who to comfort her.

"Yeah. I don't know what I would do if anyone else in the tribe was kidnapped or taken. Even Ebony, they are all my family and wouldn't be able to live with out any of them." Cloe said looking over at Ved.

Ved was really starting to feel guilty. He already knew who would be taken away from the tribe and who would be killed. He didn't know what to do know. He couldn't hurt Cloe, but if they came to the city he would hurt he more than she is hurting now!

**Part 48**  
>"Okay Amber they are getting closer together." Trudy said to Amber.<p>

"Why in the hell do they have to hurt so bad!" Amber yelled.

"Amber you're doing so good. It should only take a couple more hours." Trudy said.

"Hours!" Amber yelled. She couldn't take this anymore. "It's already been 13 hours. How much more of this do I have to take!"

"Don't worry Amber it's all worth it. Once you get to hold the baby all the pain will go away." Trudy said trying to reinsure her.

"Should I go get the things in the café?" Ellie asked.

"You may if you want Ellie." Trudy said smiling at her.

Ellie didn't know how much more she was going to be able to take. Amber yelling and cry from the pain was way more than enough for her. She didn't want to go through the same amount of pain or for that long. It had been about 13 hours since Amber's water broke and Trudy said it would still be a couple more hours before she got to the point of pushing.

"Okay Amber. You're going to have another one in a minute. Just remember don't push. It'll hurt you and the baby." Trudy said pushing the sweat off of her forehead.

"Where is Bray? This is half his fault, shouldn't he be here?" Amber said looking around the room.

"He went to get some towels and baby clothes." Trudy said taking her head. "He should be back anytime."

Amber let out another scream as the contraction came.

* * *

><p>Ebony laid on her bed letting her thoughts wonder. She couldn't get the thought of Zoot out of her mind. She had been having nightmares with him in them every night for the longest time. It had been so odd because she hadn't though at Zoot for a long time. But he was her one real fear. That and losing everything she has. Ebony sat up fast when the though of Jay came into her mind. She didn't want him or need him. She didn't even know him, so there was no reason to be thinking about him. She looked around the room fast to make sure Zoot wasn't there and it wasn't a dream. She sighed when she saw him standing in the doorway.<p>

"Is there something you want?" Ebony asked getting off her bed.

"I want us to talk." Jay said walking over to her. He stood so close to her that he could hear her heart racing.

"Yeah well I have nothing to talk about." Ebony said backing away from him.

"Ebony why won't you let me in?" Jay asked looking at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Because no one gets in." Ebony said. She did want to tell him everything but she wasn't weak.

"Ebony I know you're strong. Tell me what's been going on is not going to make you any weaker in my eyes." Jay said. He had talked to Cloe about Ebony many times.

"Yeah well you don't know much about me and that's the way I want it to be." Ebony said rolling her eyes. "I have things to do." She said heading for the door but was stopped but Jay grabbing her arms.

"Ebony I'm bagging you. Let me in." Jay said.

He really wanted in. Ebony could see it in his eyes when he talked to her. When he looked at her like that. "I told you I don't want to talk to you." Ebony said trying to pull away from him but he didn't let go.

"Ebony tell me." Jay said.

"There is nothing you need to know Jay. There is no 'us'. There will never me an 'us' when it comes to me." Ebony said trying to pull his hand off but she couldn't.

"I never said anything about an 'us'. I want you to tell me what is scaring you so much." Jay said pulling her closer to him.

"Fine you want to know. Zoot!" Ebony snapped at him. She was getting tired of fight him on this and she needed to go get the type out of the camera room but somebody saw it.

"Zoot?" Jay asked confused.

"Yeah, Zoot the leader of the locos. I was his queen." Ebony said. She wanted to cry but she didn't.

"Locos?" Jay asked still not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah, power and chaos, the oh mighty and powerful Zoot. Then the chosen." Ebony said.

Jay just shock his head. He had no clue what she was talking about.

"Okay fine. After the virus, Martin, who is Bray's younger brother, became Zoot. He had power and everyone was scared of him. I was his woman, although he scared the sh!t out of me. He never loved me he only used me, like I used him. Then he died here at the mall. I came to stay at the mall because I knew Bray but everyone hated me and that's the way I want it to stay." Ebony said with no emotion or expression on her face.

"But why do they hate you?" Jay asked.

"Because I was a loco. I helped take charge. I betrayed the mallrats." Ebony said.

"Do they know about all of this?" Jay asked.

"They who? The mallrats? The people that wish I was as dead as Zoot. Yeah like I would talk to him." Ebony said rolling her eyes. "Will you let go of me now?"

"No because I don't think we're done here." Jay said.

"Look I told you my darkest fear. So leave me alone!" Ebony said trying to pull away.

"No Ebony. I didn't want to know your darkest fear. I wanted to know what was scaring you?" Jay said knowing there was more that she wasn't saying.

"That's what it was okay. So just leave me alone now." Ebony said pulling away even harder. She could get free and his grip was starting to hurt. "Your hurting me let go."

"I'm not hurting you. You're pulling away not me." Jay said not letting go.

"Fine you want the truth. I truth is I'm falling for you and I don't want to!" Ebony snapped at him letting a few tears fall.

Jay pulled her into him and put his arms around her. She was so little and scared and only Jay knew what was scaring her.

Ebony rested her head against Jay's chest. He had pushed her to say what she really didn't want to say but know her she was with him hold her no one else.

"Never lie to me Jay." Ebony said to him.

Jay could feel a knot rising in his throat. How could he not lie to her and not have anyone know what was going to happen if the rest of their tribe came to the city. "I won't." Jay finally got out.

Ebony knew that something was going to go wrong soon. Everything was going to right for her. She knew that she would lose Jay to another girl in the tribe. That's the way it always when. First Bray and then Zoot. Now Jay would be lost and it would probably be happen right under her noise like it always did.

Jay just stood in Ebony's room holding her. He never wanted to let go of her. He wanted to keep her safe from everything that was going to happen and everything that had happened. But he knew that as soon as she found out what was to come she would leave him in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Jack could see that things with Amber were begging to speed up. She would soon have the baby and he knew that she wanted him there when she did. So decide to leave the small room where he had been since he last talked to Cloe. He walked into Amber's room just as Ellie when running out with her moth covered.<p>

"So what've I missed?" Jack asked looking around.

"Not much Jack." Amber said with a smile. "I'm glad you came."

"Hey I told you I would be here and here I am." Jack said putting his arms out of the side.

"Okay Jack can you stay with her for a minute. I need to go put Brady to bed. Bray should be back any minute." Trudy said standing up.

"Sure I'll sit with the lovely lady." Jack said getting a smile from Amber.

"Okay I'll be right back." Trudy said leaving the room.

"SO tell me Amber what is the best thing about all this?" Jack asked looking at her laying on the bed.

"I would have to say the fact that soon I'll have a son or daughter in my hands." Amber said smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Okay well then what do you want to talk about until that time?" Jack asked her.

"About you and Cloe." Amber said.

"Amber this isn't the time." Jack said with a sigh.

"Jack this is going to be the last time I have any free time. As soon as the baby comes I'll be tending to it all the time." Amber said.

"Well there is no me and Cloe. She wants to see what she may have with Ved. So I let her go and see." Jack said.

"Oh Jack I'm so sorry." Amber said knowing it was hurting him more than he was letting people know.

"Maybe it's better this way." Jack said. "Maybe she need to be with some one her own age."

"Jack for as long as I've knew you I've never heard you talk like this. You're starting to sound like me!" Amber said.

"Well it's better than still being with her isn't it. I mean she wanted us to hide what we had so she wouldn't hurt Ved, although it was hurting me." Jack said shaking his head.

"Okay well what if there is nothing with Ved and her? Will you want her back?" Amber asked looking over at him.

"Amber I think I love her but that doesn't really matter. I loved Ellie and look where that got me." Jack said.

"That's true but it's different with Cloe isn't it?" Amber asked.

"Well we did go a lot faster then I did with Ellie." Jack said.

"Jack I've seen the way you've been looking at her the last two days. I've never seen that in your eyes before. Not even when you where with Ellie." Amber said.

"Okay I'm back." Trudy said coming into the room. "Jack will you go find Bray. He needs to be here." Trudy said.

Jack nodded his head and gave Amber one last look and then left to find Bray.

* * *

><p>Cloe walked into the café just in time to see Jack in there.<p>

"Hi." Cloe said hopping he would talk to her.

Jack looked at Cloe. He didn't say anything just walked out.

Cloe could see the pain she had caused him. He was shown in his eyes. She hung her head and when on. She needed to talk to Patsy. Cloe found her sitting in the soon to be playroom for the babies.

"Patsy I told him." Cloe said letting her eyes fill up with tears.

"Oh Cloe." Patsy said walking over to her and putting her arm around her.

"He won't even talk to me now Patsy." Cloe said. "How could I have been so dumb?"

"Cloe you weren't that dumb. You just did what I though you should do." Patsy said.

"So it was a dumb thing to do." Cloe said sobbing.

"Yeah it kinda was. But hey now you won't cheat on Jack and lose him forever." Patsy said.

"You mean you think I still might have a chance?" Cloe said.

"Well maybe. I don't know Cloe." Patsy said.

"I really hurt him." Cloe said.

"Yeah that's what I don't get!" Patsy said. "I said you loved him but you hurt him more than Ellie hurt him. But you couldn't hurt Ved how you don't love."

"Wait for you know his side?" Cloe asked.

"Cloe there are not sides." Patsy said. "I just don't see how you can hurt some one you love so much."

"Yeah well I'm the one who has to live with it now." Cloe said.

"Well hey things could be worse." Patsy said.

"What do you mean?" Cloe asked puzzled.

"You could be pregnant. Or you could have no one" Patsy said.

"Oh thanks now get me thinking about that." Cloe said.

"Hey why don't we go get something to eat and then wait to hear about Amber's baby." Patsy said as they walked out of the room.

"Okay." Cloe said wiping the tears off her face.

"Hey KC can I talk to you?" Ved asked walking into the room where KC was sitting.

"Sure what's up?" KC asked.

"It's Cloe." Ved said sitting in a chair.

"What about her?" KC asked.

"What's been bugging her lately?" Ved asked.

KC didn't want to tell Ved what it was. Patsy had told him all about Cloe and Jack and what had happened and what hadn't. "I don't know man. She has her days just like all the girls here." KC said.

"Oh." Ved said.

"You really like her don't you." KC said looking at him.

"There's just something about her that gets to me. When I first saw her I knew that she was what I had always wanted in a girl." Ved said.

"Yeah she really has grown up since she first joined the tribe. She's changed a lot too." KC said laughing.

"How so?" Ved asked.

"She use to be so in love with animals and always wanting to be with them. I don't know how many pets her and Patsy have had over the years." KC said smiling as he tried to count them all.

"She doesn't seem that much different to me." Ved said.

"You hardly know her. She was so different when I first came here. She had short hair and always put that make-up crap on her face. Now she thinks it's a waste of her time. So she only puts it on once a week." KC said shacking his head as he though about the changes.

"Yeah! I've seen her with her make-up on for the last two days." Ved said.

"Yeah I don't know what's getting into her." KC said lying.

"Okay. Well thanks man. I'll see you later." Ved said getting up and leaving.


	29. Part 49 Then End

**Part 49 ****  
><strong>The sun was ready to rise and everyone was sitting in the café waiting to hear about Amber and the baby.

"Okay Amber just a little longer." Trudy said. "Okay are you ready to give me another push?" she asked.

"No!" Amber cried.

"I promise you there will only be two more pushes, but they have to be big ones okay?" Trudy said.

"Fine." Amber said taking Bray and Jack's hands.

"Okay Ellie come over here." Trudy said. "Amber push."

Amber let out a scream as she pushed and held onto the boy's hands.

"Good job Amber." Trudy said. "I can see the head. Give me one more big push." Trudy said as Ellie handed her a blanket.

Amber gave one more push and when her screaming stopped the room with filled with the cries of a baby.

Trudy wrapped the baby in the blanket right after Ellie cut the cord. "It's a boy." She said as she handed it to Amber.

Amber's eyes filled with tears as she held her baby, who she was in labor with for about 20+ hours.

"Bray he looks just like you when you were a baby." Trudy said smiling at Bray and then Amber.

"I love you, Amber." Bray said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Bray." Amber said looking up at him. "Hold your son." She said passing the new baby to him.

"I'll get him cleaned up and be right back." Bray said taking his new baby then leaving the room.

"Can I go tell everyone?" Jack asked looking at Amber.

"Yeah you can go." Amber said smiling at him as he left the room.

Jack when racing into the café to see everyone drinking coffee to keep awake. "It's a boy!" Jack shouted.

Jack voice made everyone look up at him. They all smiled.

"She's good and so is the baby." Jack said. "We can see them later tonight maybe." Jack said knowing it was already early morning.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" Pride said.

"Yeah I have just the thing too." KC said running for to his room.

Everyone when on with there own little conversations. Lex stood up and looked at everyone in the café. "You guys have fun!" he said before leaving the café.

"What's gotten into him lately?" Salene asked.

No one said anything else about because KC came running back into the café with a bag full of wine. "Let's party!" He yelled pulling out bottles.

Every one but Patsy, Cloe and Jack drank. Jack went back to the camera room to watch everything. Cloe and Patsy stayed in the café with everyone. By 6 in the morning just about everyone had gone to bed. Cloe, Ved, Ebony and Pride where still up. Ebony was cleaning up and Pride was helping. Cloe and Ved where dancing to no music. Ved had a little to much to drink.

"Ved lets go to bed. I'm really tired." Cloe said.

"Okay. To your room!" Ved shouted.

Cloe helped him to her room. He laid down and passed out. Cloe rolled her eyes. He looked so cute asleep just like Jack did. Cloe though as she took his shirt and shoes off. She then changed into her PJ's and got into bed with him. She looked over at Ved who was peacefully asleep right next to her. Maybe this is what she wanted the whole time. Maybe she didn't have a problem hurting Jack because she really wanted to be with Ved and not him, but if that was true why couldn't she stop thinking about Jack? Why was it that she wished it was him next to her and not Ved? Cloe fell asleep with all of this thoughts racing in her mind.

* * *

><p>By the time Bray had gotten back with the baby Amber was fast asleep. Everyone else had left the room. Bray laid the baby down in the crib he had found earlier. His son was so small and Trudy was right he looked just like him when he was a baby. Bray smiled at the sight of Amber sleeping. She looked like an angel sent from heaven to Bray. Bray laid down next to her carefully, he didn't want to wake her. He fell fast asleep.<p>

Amber opened her eyes at the sound of a crying baby. She quickly got out of bed and when to her baby. She picked up her son and began to breast fed him. Soon Bray was up and standing right by her.

"He is so beautiful." Bray said looking down and over at Amber.

"Just like you." Amber said smiling at him. "And that's what I think we should call him."

"Just like me?" Bray asked playfully.

"No silly. Bray Junior." Amber said smiling at him.

"I think that's a great name." Bray said putting her arms around Ambers hips and kissing the back of her head. "That's a great idea." Bray whispered again.


End file.
